Bloodline of Sin
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: "I never knew, that my bloodline of sin would do this." Zero's soul somehow went back into his young unofficial vampire body in the past. Ever since he discovers his family's secrets, uncovers the truths, and learns everything he knew, it was all a lie. He tried so hard to keep it secret, but it was not easy, ever since a certain Pureblood King took interest in him. But why?
1. Night One: Truth

**The timeline is about decades later after everything did (not all) happened in anime/manga. However, a few things have changed for the sake of this story.**

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.] **

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

Lightning lit the skies in brilliant streaks. Fog embraced every tree, every square centimeter of the ground. Thunder declared itself as sheets of rain hitting down, against the mother nature. Grasses hunches over because of the strong, powerful sheet of rain. Winds joined in the storm, howling as the tiny branches and leaves were forced to detach their tree. Above the green hill, there was once a large mansion. It used to be a gorgeous mansion, grey bricks with dark blue shutters, cream porch, dark grey roof, and a white swing bench on the porch against the rail that's a few feet away from the dark blue entrance door. It was once a beautiful mansion, once that used to belong to a small family who enjoyed living in an isolated life.

However, it all changed due to the tragic loss. The beautiful mansion is now ruined with scorch marks, porch covered with grey and dark crimson colors, dark blue shutters are torn apart, and the door barely hung. Yellow tapes surrounding the mansion are now loose and few are laying on the muddy ground. Rooftop is practically caved in the third floor. Windows are covered with a few panels. A forgotten destroyed mansion. No one ever dares to get close as they believe its curse because of unfortunate and death. No one dares.

The lonely, broken mansion has been on top of the hill, day and night, for decades. Attempted to stay strong through the seasons whether it's strong or weak. It still stood strong despite that the mansion itself will collapse soon. The rain hit against on the mansion aggressively as the thunder heard from the distance. At the bottom of the hill, a lone figure of a young man stared up at the broken mansion.

A man slowly climbed up the hill, his black leather trench coat billowing against his legs by the angry winds, completely soaked in a white shirt, black jeans tucked into black combat boots without care, silver hair disheveled and wet, paler skin, and blank amethyst eyes. He continued climbing until he reached the familiar yet unfamiliar mansion that was once belonged to his family.

He stood in front of the broken mansion, stared at it blankly. He doesn't know why he is here, why he felt the urge to see this place that destroyed him and his family. He never even _thinks _of coming back to this place. Not since that tragic night.

It has been nearly _ninety_ years.

The silver-haired man observed the mansion emotionless, yet his hands clenched in tight white knuckles. His teeth gritted, he doesn't know why nor understands why he had to be at this place. But something urges him to return to his fear, his instinct kept pushing and pushing and _pushing _until he yields. And now, here he is, standing in front of the mansion.

He shouldn't be here. He should go see Chairman Cross since the retired hunter is very sick and he had to visit. But his instinct urged him that he must visit this place first. He narrowed his eyes at the mansion that was once his home. Slowly, reluctant, he walked to his former home, carefully climbed up the stairs and onto the porch.

His amethyst eyes almost immediately glanced at the dried blood near the collapsed swing bench. A flash of memory shown him of _a young woman with dark blonde hair thrown against the swing bench as blood spilled in the air and painted on the porch._ He glanced away as his heart squeeze in agony, it wasn't awful, but it still hurt him. He closed his eyes as his instinct pushed him, demanded him to walk inside the mansion.

The man clicked his tongue with annoyed yet pain. His eyes are open half-way, attempted to ignore the blood where he clearly remembered the witness of his mother's death. He got close to the door, reached the wood and pushed it. The door creaked loudly as the hinge nearly bend down. The silver-haired man squeezes himself through the space between the broken door and frame.

When he arrived inside as his boots break the pieces of glasses that spread against the hardwood floor along with pieces of broken furniture. Wallpaper is torn and splattered, furniture is ripped apart, and half of the room is covered in scorched marks and ashes. The stairs are destroyed that there's no way to climb on the second floor.

However, it seems that his instinct doesn't want him to go to the up floor. Instead, it kept pushing him to the door that was attached underneath the stairs. A spark of curiosity in his amethyst eyes when it landed on the door. He vaguely remembered that this door leads to the basement. A silver-haired man walked to the door with cautioned as he attempted to ignore the dried blood. However, another flash of memory that _a silver-haired man with sharp amethyst eyes filled with determined and pain as he coughs out the blood from his mouth while laying on the ground as he reached for his gun._

The silver-haired man closed his eyes tightly as he jerked his head to his side. He doesn't want to remember his father or mother's last fight to their death against the pureblood vampire. He doesn't _want to be here _but damn it! His instinct kept pushing him to the door.

He locked his jaw with anger determined as he opened his eyes and stared at the door. He walked to the door, reached the doorknob, twisted and turned then pushed it open. His amethyst eyes eyed at the darkness down the basement. His hands clenched in fists, descended the stairs, leaving the wet footprint behind as his amethyst eyes shine since he can see the darkness clearly.

When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs in the dark basement. Lightning flashes into the basement from the small rectangle windows. The wall was thicker, constructed from quarry rock, and the smell was foreign, yet it was slightly familiar. There are a quite few boxes piled up against the corner of the room, a dark brown chest pushed along with other old furniture that is covered with sheets, a table that is pushed against the wall underneath the windows with candleholders along with books, and old bookshelf next to it has all kinds of books, trinkets, and broken weapons.

The man frowned deeply as he carefully studied the basement. Then, he walked to the table as his instinct urged him in that direction. When he has gotten close, his eyes survey the notebooks, papers, and pens. Then a leather book caught his attention when he noticed it seem it was shoving underneath the books. He grabbed the leather book before he grabbed a small pile of books and set it aside.

The brown leather book that seen decades as the cover has a symbol on the front. The silver-haired man gently wipes the dust and traced the engraved symbol into the leather cover. It was an art of a tribal rose. He untied the royal blue ribbon and opened it. His eyebrow furrowed with confused at the fancy calligraphy but what confused him was that the words are very old, back to date kind that was old English. If he doesn't have special ability to enhances his eyes, he would have missed the faded dated on the corner of the page.

"The fourteenth century…" he whispered through the quiet basement, despite that the storm is still brewing outside. His amethyst eyes carefully read the words in attempted to understand, however, the words were filled with cluttered and confusion. He shook his head, skipped the few pages until his heart nearly leap to his throat.

It's been _decades_ for him, but he would never forget his father's penmanship. A bit of sadness and longing in his eyes when he gently traces the words on the latest page of his father's handwriting. He knew his father has beautiful handwriting. Then he focuses on the words of wondering what his father could write into this book that seems to be in his generations for centuries.

_To Kiryuu_

_It's been two years since my Miwa's death. I've missed her, it's hard to continue to live my life without her staying by my side. It's hard to move on without hearing her bell-like laugh, a warm smile, twinkle grey eyes, shining pale lavender hair that winds love to play with, her beautiful melody voice, pink cupid lips, and her delicious slim yet curvy body. How I want to follow her afterlife, but I cannot. I made a promised for her. I will continue to live, not just for me, not for her. But for our children. _

_It was challenging to raise my children on my own, fortunately, a good friend of mine saw how much struggle I've been through. She declared herself that she will help me, stay by my side, for me and for my Miwa. At first, I was against it, but she was too stubborn, that woman. Curse her stubborn and her hunter genetic. It took her a few months until I yield it and I'm glad I did. Because without her, my partner, my friend, my trustworthy companion, I would be lost. _

_It's been long two years without my Miwa. _

_Now, I am aware that I have to explain my history for the future generation of Kiryuu. As you know, I am Kiryuu, Tsukiya that infamous Vampire Hunter of Kiryuu Clan. Miwa was my wife and a very special woman. She bears a curse in her blood. This curse was kno—_

A couple of splatter ink was the end and the silver-haired man lower the leather books with a confused frown on his face. "Miwa…" if his father hasn't written his name, he would have thought that maybe it was a different Kiryuu. But, it's obvious his father's penmanship and his name.

The silver-haired man shook his head with lost, he doesn't know anyone named Miwa. He knew that is not his mother's name. _'But… does that mean my father has children before me and Ichiru?' _he mused with puzzled. He turned around, however his back bumped against the table and a pile of the book fell on the ground.

He grimaced at the sudden thud, he set the leather book down the table and bend down to pick up the books. A clatter heard as his amethyst eyes blinked. One of the books has noises inside, the man set the books down and grabbed one that made the noise. He opened the book and was surprised to see that it was a false book with a hidden object inside.

His hand reached in the book, grabbed a small pouch bag and lowered the book down. He is eyeing the pouch, untied it and turned upside down. A silver object fell onto his open palm. A silver-haired man gently rubbed the object with his thumb. It's a silver circle-shaped of a locket with engraved royal blue rose in the middle. A puzzled frowned on his face as he observed the locket, then opened the lid and furrowed his eyebrows in curious.

Inside the locket, it's strange lines around the circle, an old-fashioned letter of an 'N' on top, and a hole in the middle. Before he knew, he flinched in surprised when his index finger felt pinched by the locket's clasps that have hidden sharp needle-like point. His amethyst eyes widen when he watched his blood dances inside the locket, twirling around until it went inside the hole in the middle, then the blood of a line came out of a hole and face it the lines close to the 'N'.

The silver-haired man understood. "A compass?" he muttered with surprised and interested in such a fascinating locket. He slowly stood on his feet, as his amethyst eyes glanced over at the leather book with contemplative.

In the end, he took the book and the locket in his pockets. He turned around, walk to the stairs and ascended to the door.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night One**

**"Truth"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Cross' Home**

A weak man laying on his bed, with ash-blonde hair fan out on his pillow, weary hazel eyes, pale skin from illness. He coughed once again and groaned from the pain that hit against inside his chest. He closed his eyes, as he attempted to swallow his dry throat. It's been months since he has been "sick" that he knew, his time is running out very soon. Despite that he is very sick, he still has skills enough to sense outside of his home.

A sad smile appeared on his face. "You can come in." he whispered softly, knowing he can hear his permission. The former hunter waited for a minute until the door opened, revealed a silver-haired man. "I'm glad to see you again, Zero-kun."

Zero Kiryuu stared at the illness man with blank eyes. "Chairman Cross." He tipped his head, greeted the man who took him in, raised him as his father figure. Kaien Cross.

Kaien pouted weakly. "Called me papa~" he whined softly then coughed once again. Zero quickly walked to the nightstand, grabbed a pitcher and poured the water in an empty glass of cup. Then the silver-haired man helped the Chairman drink to soothe his dry throat.

The Chairman sighed in relief after Zero set the half-way glass of water back on the nightstand. "Thank you, Zero-kun."

The silver-haired hunter sits down on a chair that closed by the bed where Kaien is resting. "How long?" he asked, with a poker face.

"…in a few days." Kaien smiles resigned.

Zero closed his eyes, lowered his head down in silence. Kaien carefully observed the young hunter. _'No, not young. Not anymore. He is now a man.' _He mused as he continued examined the silver-haired hunter. Zero has grown a lot over the decades, so much had happened in such bittersweet life for Zero that Kaien is hesitant to know. However, he must know. He is dying and he needs to know. "Zero-kun…"

Zero tilted his head to Kaien's direction, waiting for the question as his eyes still closed. _'He may have grown, but he is still the same Zero, just more mature.' _Kaien mused. "I need to know… Yuuki… is she…"

The silver-haired hunter frowned as he opened his eyes, shifted to Kaien's pleading eyes then closed his eyes. "She's gone but she left something behind in this world." He whispered softly.

"W-what did she left…?" Kaien's choke as his hazel eyes teary.

Zero's shoulder slumped slightly as pain and sorrow in his eyes are still shut. "…a child. A daughter named Ai."

"That's… that's wonderful, I have a granddaughter." Kaien chuckled happily as tears slipped from his sorrowful hazel eyes. "I wish I can see her, I bet she's beautiful, just like her parents." A soft warm smile appeared on his face.

The silver-haired hunter hummed lowly. He has met Ai once in the past, he couldn't go near Yuuki after that knowing that she and Kuran produced a child together. His feelings for Yuuki was still strong back then, and he avoided the Kuran Clan for a long time until Yuuki met him again. Zero mentally shook his miserable memories away. He doesn't want to dwell on his past right now. "Zero-kun…"

Zero opened his eyes, glanced at his father figure who stared at him with determined eyes. "Can you get that book from the shelf, the one with a dull red color." He raised his eyebrow at Chairman but nodded his head as he obeyed. He stood up, walked to the small bookshelf and grabbed a dull red book from the shelf. He returns back to the seat and handed the book to Kaien.

However, the Chairman stared at Zero. "Open it. There should be a photo inside."

The silver-haired hunter frowned at the former hunter, he glanced down and opened the book, turned a few pages until he found an old aged photo. His breathe hitched when he saw figures in a photo.

Inside a photo, a young teen boy with silver hair that grown to his shoulders with nose-length bangs, sharp amethyst eyes, pale skin, and wears a loose grey shirt, black jeans tucked into black boots. Next to him is a young teen girl with dark blonde hair that grown to her mid-back with full bangs, hazel eyes, fair skin, and wears a red shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. And lastly, a young teen boy with ash-blonde hair that chopped off, hazel eyes covered with thin glasses, fair skin, and wears a dark green shirt with a black leather jacket over it, blue jeans, and black boots.

Zero recognized these teenagers easily. "My parents… and you." He whispered with amazed to see how happy his parents are in the photo along with Chairman Cross.

"…Kaori." Zero glanced up from the photo with a soft frown. "She was my little sister." Kaien watched Zero's stunned face. "…and no, I'm not your uncle." Sad twinkles in his eyes. "Although, you do use to called me Uncle when you were a toddler."

The silver-haired man shook his head. "I don't understand…" first he found the objects in the basement back at the old former home and now, Kaien spilled out that his mother is a little sister but claimed that he isn't Zero's uncle?

Kaien closed his tired eyes. "Kaori Cross is my little sister and a good friend of your father. That's all there is to it." Then he opened half-way with slightly dazed in it. "You and your twin brother called her okaa-san despite that she's not your biological mother, but it did make her very happy." A sad yet nostalgic smile on his face.

Zero didn't know what to say about that. He just discovers that the woman in his memories wasn't his biological mother. Then Zero remembered the words that his father left on the journal. "Miwa." Kaien blinked in pleasantly shocked that Zero muttered the name.

"H-how did you know about that name?" Kaien asked with curious, confused, and stunned.

The silver-haired hunter set the photo on the bed along with a book, took out a journal from his pocket and showed to Kaien. "Apparently, this is some sort of Kiryuu history book that passed down for generation since the fourteenth century." He answers, calmly even though he is very confused with these discovers. He doesn't know about his father than he thought.

The Chairman Cross released the shuddering sighed as he looked exhausted. "Miwa… sweet, lovely Miwa. She was your biological mother." Zero clutched onto his leather book in hands. "Unfortunately, she died from childbirth."

"So, it was my fault." Zero lowered his guilty eyes.

Kaien shook his head. "No. It's not your fault, Zero-kun. Your mother knew she'll die but decided to give birth because she loves you very much." A sad smile sends to Zero. "What did you find out about that book?" he tilted his head at the leather book in silver-haired hunter's hands with curious.

"Nothing much, my father didn't finish it. All I got was that he missed Miwa and that he tried to explain Miwa was cursed." He shrugged his shoulders, unsure.

Kaien frowned deeply. "Wait, a curse? I don't know anything about Miwa having a curse." His hazel eyes shifted to the ceiling above him. "It's possible that my sister might know since she was your father's partner." He closed his eyes, feeling very exhausted. "I don't know much about Kiryuu background except that they have been infamous Vampire Hunter for centuries. One of the six old Vampire Hunter Clans, but also one of the most secretive and isolated clans." He explained as Zero stared at the book in his hands.

"I think…" Zero hesitated and Kaien opened his eyes, glanced at his son figure. "…I think I'm meant to find this and figure out what my family's secret."

Chairman Cross hummed gently. "Is that what your instinct tells you to?" Zero's eyes light up in surprise which makes Kaien chuckled warmly. "I may be dying, but I'm not an idiot. That book you've found was from that place, the one where the tragic happened." Zero's eyes darken. "I know you would never go near that place, you even vowed to never touch that house. But I'm assumed that your instinct was persistence you until you yield it, am I right?"

Zero released a sighed and nodded his head. Chairman Cross may be dying but he _still _one of the legendary hunters. "I'm glad you followed your instinct. Hunter's instinct is smart, it saves you a lot from death, however… vampire instinct is stronger with feelings."

The silver-haired hunter glanced away from the illness ex-hunter. He won't admit nor deny it, even after decades that he's been vampire, he still refuses to accept it fully in his soul. Kaien sighed softly. "You should go, Zero-kun. Find out what your family secret held."

"But… you…" he hesitant, he doesn't want to leave the Chairman Cross alone on his dying bed.

Kaien's hazel eyes soften. "I truly wish that you show everyone how kind you are." Pink tint appeared on Zero's cheeks and the tip of his ears. Zero clicked his tongue sharply at Chairman Cross who chuckled when he saw his son figure's embarrassed face. "I'm going to miss you, Zero-kun."

The silver-haired hunter stared at Chairman Cross' resigned yet acceptance eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Zero watched his father figure slowly closed his eyes and fallen asleep. The hunter slowly stood up on his feet, walked to the Chairman Cross, and leaned forward. He gently pecked his father figure's forehead with his eyes closed.

Zero knew, he knew that Kaien doesn't want anyone to watch him die on his bed. He knew that Kaien wants to die alone, content and satisfied. Then he leaned upward, grabbed a book and a photo, he set it on the nightstand and made sure the photo was leaned against the pitcher. Kaien would appreciate to see it later.

Zero pocketed the journal as he walked to the door, placed his hand on the doorknob and opened inward. He halted in the doorway and closed his eyes. "Goodbye…" for once, he at least allows this for Kaien. "…papa." He shut the door behind him, quietly.

Tears slipped from Kaien's eyes as a heartbreaking smile appeared on his face. _'Goodbye, Zero.' _He mused his last farewell as his heart lighten up. In the end, he finally managed to get his son figure to call him, 'papa'. He knew Zero would give in eventually.

.

* * *

.

**Train Station**

Zero stood on the station platform in silent with his hands in his pockets. His amethyst eyes stared up at the grey clouds. The storm has passed a few hours ago, he was grateful for it as he doesn't want to be soaked it once again. Then he heard the whistle from the horn of a train that arrived at the platform. He waited when the train halted, door slides open and a few passengers leaving from the train onto the station platform. Zero ignored the curious and awe glances from the strangers as he climbed on board the train.

He walked down the hallway as he could hear the voices rising and blending together from compartments, some absorbs themselves in music, other drift into worries chatter, and snores of sleepers made. Zero mentally shook his head while glanced at the numbers until he found his target. He slides the door opened, walked in the empty compartment that he paid for and shut it behind him.

He sat on a seat, leaned back as his body is tired from the traveling he's been walking for a while. His eyes slowly closed as his hands draped over his lap. _'He was the last one.' _He mused, Kaien Cross, the father figure was the last piece that was important to him in this world.

Zero knew that he can't handle to live on this Earth alone. His family was dead, his twin brother was killed, his master was murdered, his former first love Yuuki is gone, his friends from Hunter Association either died from old aged nor killed during missions and now, Kaien Cross will be gone in a few days. What's the point for him to live longer? He has nothing to lose, except emptiness. He wants to follow everyone's afterlife, however, he can't.

Not until he figures out what his family's secret first. Zero reached the locket from his inside pocket as he opened his eyes half-way, glanced down when he unlocked the locket and watched the blood-arrow pointed at 'N' direction. At least, he's going the right way. Although, he has no idea where this compass will lead him to.

Then the train released the horn and the sound of engines heard. Soon, the train shifted forward and Zero leaned his head against the window while keeping his eyes on the compass locket. _'What secret are you hiding, father?' _he curled his hand around the locket and fluttered his eyes closed.


	2. Night Two: Secret

**Thanks so much for reviews, favs, and follows! *beam***

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Zero started a new journey by using compass inside the locket. He's been traveling nonstop, heading to the north direction as he noted he's getting closer to the small town down the dirt road. The weather hasn't been approving lately, the grey clouds still covered the blue sky and the warm sun. However, Zero was slightly grateful as he doesn't want to travel underneath the warm sun as he knew it will make him feel tired and irritated. His amethyst eyes glanced his surrounding, he can see the fresh green grass stretched so beyond as far as his eyes could see.

The slightly chilled wind touches his hair and bare skin, carelessly as he ignores the tickling playful breeze. He frowned when he didn't sense any energy life in the distance where his eyes spotted building ahead. He wondered if the town is deserted, abandoned in the middle of nowhere. He attempted to sense any presence in his surroundings, and he only greeted empty except himself. So, he decided to use his vampire speed to the town ahead of him.

When he arrived at the edge of the town line, immediately he labeled that this town is completely ghosted, abandoned the place. A gust of wind went through the maze of ancient buildings where windows have long shattered in the weakness of their structures. Rotting boards, some broken, others handing try to cover the empty eyes of every abandon buildings. Doors hand on the few threads of their hinges and groan with pain at every sway by the wind.

He walked down the dirt path while observed the abandoned ghost town. He never saw this town before in his life, it's the first time he has touch this town. However, he wondered why the compass is leading him to this lifeless town?

His amethyst eyes glanced at the compass in his hand. He continued to follow the north then it shifted to left direction. Zero turned left as he glanced up, in the distance he could see well water. He double-checked his compass and arrived at the well water. He noticed the blood-arrow slipped into the hole inside the compass, he shut the locket and stared down at the old rocky wishing well.

Zero leaned forward, peering down at the darkness in the well. There was water at the bottom of the well, however, he noticed a large hole on the side. He leaned back with contemplative. _'Something is in there…' _his instinct urges him to go there. He mentally sighed at his stubborn vampire instinct while his hunter sense stays silent.

He jumped onto the edge of the wishing well smoothly as his hands shoved in his pockets. He stares down at the water, then closed his eyes and jumped down, fearless.

Splashed heard as the water hit in his boots and legs, immediately soaked them. Zero's amethyst eyes glow when he opened and stared at the hole. It was large enough, yet he has to bend his head low. He slowly, cautioned crawled into the hole, ignored the splashing from the water. The hole is stretched far and long as it changes to smaller hole then larger hole that Zero has no idea how long he's been crawling.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Two**

**"Secret"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

It felt like days for him to crawl through the hole. However, in reality, it's only been a few hours. For all he knew, he might as well far away from the abandoned town. Zero sighed heavily as his body is tried and his throat is itching as his chest is in pain. He knew he is thirsty but not too awful, so he holds it in for a little bit longer. Inside the hole, it's very long and hollow. There are no suspicious sounds and he would've taken out his Bloody Rose gun, but his hunter senses haven't alerted him anything. However, it doesn't mean he'll let his guard down.

Suddenly, his keen nose hit by a dreadful scent that he wrinkles his nose in disgusted. He shook his head, feeling nauseated about the smell as he paused his crawling. _'What the hell was that?' _he mused, sicken. He wants to crawl away, but he has to keep going. Zero gritted his teeth, attempt not to smell through his nose as he continued crawling.

When his amethyst and crimson mixtures eyes spotted water falling over the edge of the hole. He reached to the edge of the hole, bend his knees and jumped down from the hole. Once his boots landed on the ground graceful as the water splattered once again around him. His eyes glow at the surrounding that he found himself in.

The place reminds him of a temple, dark grey bricks with silver candleholders attached on the wall, covered in dust and cobwebs, heavy royal blue curtains draped on a wall with a golden tassel attached on the side, a platform on the middle of the ground with stairs and a large black coffin.

Zero wrinkled his nose once again when he smelt the revolting scent that he assumed it's coming from the candles that surround the coffin. He couldn't explain why such scent still strong and exist in this strange place. His amethyst and crimson eyes traveled to the heavy curtain with curious and suspicious. He slowly walked to the wall while monitored his surroundings.

When he got close, he reached the tassel and pulled it down. The royal blue curtain spread to reveal a large colored portrait of a woman. She was one of the most beautiful women Zero has ever seen in his life. A woman in the portrait, was leaning against the large window, wrapped herself in a royal blue, silk sheet to cover her naked body in modest. Her midnight-black wavy hair was grown down to her thighs, with jaw-lines bangs that frame her beautiful face, wide sparkle violet eyes with thick eyelashes, milky skin, and she wears a silver circle-shaped of a locket with engraved royal blue rose on the middle. She was purely glowing by the sunlight from the window.

The silver-haired hunter noticed the locket, he reached in the pocket to take out the object and held it up. "It's the same locket…" he murmured with interested and confused. Who was this woman? Why does his father have this locket that seems to belong to this woman from the portrait? Not only that, does she belong to his family? What does Kiryuu have something to do with this?

His eyebrows furrowed with puzzling over the unanswered questions that kept coming in his mind. Then his eyes shifted over to the coffin. _'I wonder… if that coffin, does that mean she's in there?' _he mused, as he turned around and walked to the platform.

Zero climbed the stairs slowly while his eyes stayed on the black coffin. Once he is near, he noted the on the coffin lid, there's engraved of a royal-blue rose imprint on it. He reached his fingers on the symbol gently, feather-like touches as he frowns. _'This symbol is everywhere… I know that it's not exactly Kiryuu Clan symbol… but it somehow relates to my family.' _He doesn't know if he wants to see what's underneath the lid of this coffin.

He was hesitant. _'Something inside of this coffin has secret… something I have to uncover…' _he bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he should do this but, his instinct kept urging him, so he quietly gives in and pushed the lid. The sounds of creaks and squeals break the tense silence in the air. Zero cringe slightly by the high-pitched noise as the lid finally shifted away. His eyes widen in shock.

Inside the coffin, it's a silver metal box with sealed along with thousands of dead roses with a royal blue ribbon tied. However, Zero wasn't shocked about this, what he was most shocked was that there are _thousands _of sealed envelopes with all same name on the front in fancy penmanship. The envelopes are nearly overflowing the coffin as a few envelopes spilled outside of the coffin. "W-what?" he mumbled in confused and lost. He grabbed one of the sealed envelopes that seem to be aged for a hundred years or so.

He read the name out loud. "Ena." A frowned appeared on his face, his eyebrows furrowed with curious and confused, and turned his head over his shoulder. His crimson mixed of amethyst eyes stared at the woman in the portrait. He wondered if that woman named was Ena? Zero turned his attention back to the envelope in his hands with puzzled and slightly suspicious.

The silver-haired hunter turned the sealed envelope over and saw a blue wax with a rose symbol stamp. He unsealed the cover, took out the folded parchment paper, unfolded it carefully and carefully read with furrowed eyebrows.

_[My Dear Lovely Ena,_

_It is now the year of the sixteenth century. I have still kept my promised to you, my love as I watched over your descendants. As usual, they were remarkable and strong with their abilities as a __**natural**__ Hunter and Protector. Unfortunately, my Ena. Your descendants have not __**awakened **__their slumber bloodline; however, I do believe that is probably better. Please, do not be upset with me, my love. Try to understand that this world is much, much more __**different **__than your time period. Your descendants have powers to control in order to become natural Hunter. They are supposedly Protectors, however, my dear Ena. It seems that your descendants have become __**dark**__. I can see in their souls, they are becoming greedy, manipulates, power-hungry to the point that it will cause their __**downfall**__. I shudder to think if they truly learn their real nature and use it to take advantage. I can not inform them of their __**bloodline**__. It is best they are remained in the dark, My Ena._

_The reason was simple. Your descendants are becoming immoral and it is spreading like a virus in generations. Last time I face them, they pointed their weapons on me and harm me. If I was a human being, I would have died. Fortunately, they do not know of my true nature. Ever since that happened, I stay behind in the shadow and watch over them. So, the promise is still kept, but no longer will I go near them. I truly did try to save them, but they are allowing darkness to control their lives. I am afraid that in the future, your descendants might be __**extinct**__ if they continue being wicked. Especially, they are erasing the trace and opportunity of their true heritage. _

_My Ena, it pains me to say this that your vision about your descendants have gone to the __**sinful**__ path was correct. However, I do still have hope, faith that your __**prophecy**__ will come true. No matter how long I must wait. _

_For now, I will continue watching over them._

_As always, I love you and I miss you terribly, my love._

_Your eternal faithful,_

_S.__]_

Zero released a shuddering nervous as he lowered the letter as his mind was going haywire nonstop behind these puzzling unanswered questions. His crimson mixture of amethyst glanced over at the portrait once again. This woman surely has to be Ena, his possibly an ancestor. _'But…bloodline? Protector? Extinct? Heritage? Sinful? Prophecy? None of these makes sense! And… who was this 'S' person? There's no way this was the same person who wrote all these letters, that's impossible…' _he mused, disbelief this discovering that his family is hiding.

The silver-haired hunter grabbed another letter, torn it open, took out parchment paper and overlook it. It's a century before the sixteenth century and only explained how Ena's descendants were going strong as Hunters and Protectors, how their bloodline wasn't awake, and things that are happened in the family. At the end of the letter, it was another 'S' person.

To Zero, that was impossible because then this 'S' person was supposed to be dead. _'Unless…' _he mused, contemplative. He re-read the letter he opened first and noted that 'S' isn't human being as this person did state that if it was human, it would've died by the hands of Ena's descendants. "Vampire?" he muttered, thinking that his ancestor must have a history with a vampire in her timeframe. But why? Not only that, he noticed that it implied in the letter that Ena has the ability, to see the future? But that was impossible because she was human, right?

Zero turned his attention back to Ena with a cautioned frown on his face. "Who are you, really?" he whispered in confused, curious, and slightly disturbed. These are not answering his questions at all, whatever his family secrets were… there had to be more, there had to be answers to it. Just, _what _exactly was his family secret? Not only that, what about his father's secret? And about his birth mother? Why and what was she cursed for?

The silver-haired man gritted his teeth as his hands crumbled the letter while his fingers with tangled with the locket chains, and suddenly, he felt his mind sucks in strange imagines.

.

* * *

.

**[Visualize]**

_A little girl at the age of ten with midnight-black hair that grown to her shoulder-blades with jawline bangs that frame her face, violet eyes, milky skin, and wears a simple dark brown dress with a white apron, and barefoot. Even though she has a babyface, it clearly shows that she is Ena. Ena beamed up at the older man who walked to her, bend down his knees and gently tied a locket with royal-blue rose around her tiny neck. The man pecked Ena's forehead lovely with proud father-y in his dull violet eyes. _

_Ena looked down at the necklace and beamed up at her father's lovely as she curled her tiny fingers around the locket._

_._

_._

_._

_Age ten Ena sat down in the beautiful meadow with trees surrounding her. Her violet eyes were sparkling of life and joyful as she is gathering flowers. Ena humming softly while bobbled her head side to side. Then she froze when she heard snapped twigs behind her, Ena turned her head over her shoulder with furrowed eyebrows and curious frown. _

_Ena opened her mouth to the silence meadow. However, none respond, and she tilted her head with confusion. Ena turned her attention back to the flowers that she has been gathering, thinking that she is only imagining things. Before she could go back humming, another sound disturbed her._

_The little girl turned around with narrowed violet eyes. She carefully examined her surroundings until her violet eyes spotted in the wood. Ena opened her mouth to say something then huffed with puffed cheeks. Ena stood on her tiny barefoot, walked to the direction of the woods with determined in her violet eyes while holding onto her locket._

_._

_._

_._

_Suddenly, Ena is teenage of sixteen or so as her appearance grown beautiful. Her hair was grown to her waist-length with jawline-length bangs that frame her pretty face, sparkling violet eyes, milky skin, slim and curvy body covered in a blue dress with a white apron, and barefoot. Ena was in the meadow once again, giggled to herself happily as she is dancing in a circle with a wide, lovely smile on her face._

_Ena paused as she heard noises behind her. A glint of knowing in her eyes with a fond smile on her face. She turned around and curtsy smoothly, graceful-like as her head bow. She said something as her violet eyes stay on the ground. She waited until her violet eyes saw a pair of boots in her vision. Two long, slender fingers touched underneath her chin, gently prod her head upward and Ena lifted her head. _

_Front of her, was a tall man who is wearing a white cloak with a hood covered half of his face, except his jaw was smooth and a hint of his skin was very pale. His mouth opened, saying something that brings a soft smile from Ena. _

_Then the man took out a leather book from inside of his cloak, handed to Ena who stared at it in confused. She stood on her barefoot, gently grabbed the book and opened in random pages. She gasped as her violet eyes sparks with wonder and amaze. She jerked her head up at the man with stunned._

_A soften smile on his face clearly shows that he was serious which bring Ena squealed of happiness. She wrapped her arms around him, and he gently hugged her back, lovely._

_._

_._

_._

_Age sixteen Ena was too focus on the book as she was laying on her stomach against the ground in the meadow, underneath the warm sun shining above her. Ena has her chin propped on her palms while reading the book carefully with a serious frown on her face._

_Next to her, was a hooded man sitting beside her while he was playing with her midnight-black hair. Then suddenly, the hooded man paused, retreat his hand from her hair to his throat. Ena noticed the action as she tilted her head at him with concerned then understanding sparks in her eyes. _

_Ena sat up as she pushed herself from the ground, grabbed her collar and pulled it down to reveal her smooth neck. She leaned close to hooded man and tilted her head to her side. The hooded man wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close onto his lap and placed his lips onto her bare neck. Ena moaned softly as he kept kissing and sucking on her bare neck until his fangs came and pitched in her throat. The soon-to-be woman gasped as she fluttered her eyes closed in blissful._

_._

_._

_._

_Suddenly, Ena is a young woman at the age of twenty. Her midnight-black wavy hair was grown down to her thighs, with jaw-lines bangs that frame her beautiful face, wide sparkle violet eyes with thick eyelashes, milky skin and dressed in pale green color and barefoot. She is laying on the meadow once again while staring at the cloudy sky with a content smile. _

_A hooded man suddenly appeared next to her, open his palm in her direction as Ena turned her attention ton him with love and fond in her eyes. Her hands grasped onto his palm and the hooded men gently, carefully lifted her up until she was on her feet. His hand carefully touched her large stomach, rubbed lovely as Ena's small hand joined his. Her head rested against the hooded vampire's chest with a glowing face._

_._

_._

_._

_The midnight-black pregnant woman held onto her stomach in protective as she stared in anxious and fear at the three figures, who are standing in front of a hooded man. _

_The hooded vampire scowled as he stood in front of his lover while glared at three figures. One on the left is a young gorgeous woman with pale-blonde hair that grown to her hip-length that tied in a braid, sapphire-blue eyes, pale skin, and she wears a dark grey cape with hood. In the middle, is a tall handsome young man with brown hair grown to his collarbones, reddish-brown eyes, fair skin, and he wears a black long cape. And one on the right is another beautiful woman with wild unruly red hair that reached to her shoulders, dark jade eyes, pale skin, and she wears a dark brown cape with a hood down. _

_The red-haired woman looked furious as she was screaming at the hooded man while the blonde-haired woman shown sympathy and the brunette man closed his eyes, blankly. _

_All of a sudden, the red-haired woman snarled as her fangs appeared and her dark jade eyes shifted to crimson. She jumped over on the hooded vampire and attacked him. Blood was spilled in the air, limbs were torn, clothes were destroyed, and a heart was tearing out. _

_The pregnant woman screamed for her lover with fear. _

_._

_._

_._

_Ena stood on top of the hill with tears streaks on her cheeks, red puffy eyes from non-stop sadness and sorrow in her violet eyes as she watched a white cloak billowing by the winds in the distance. She released a shuddered distressed as her throat hitched. Ena hiccupped sadly as her arms wrapped around the bundle of a white blanket, closed to her chest. _

_She continued watching her lover in the distance until he disappeared from her sights. Ena mourns sadly as she glanced down, at her few months old baby boy. She reached the blanket to pulled down to see her son's face with sad yet fond in her eyes. Her silver-haired, violet eyes, fair skin son stared at her with wonder. Her son babbles as he attempts to reach his mother's face. _

_Ena smiles lovely at him. She leaned down to peck his forehead and nuzzle her nose against his, gently._

_._

_._

_._

_Ena stared bravely at the mobs who surrounding her as she was tied against the wooden pole behind her. Her violet eyes darken when one of the mobs shouted at her. However, she remains in silence as her eyes carefully scrutinized until it landed across the field._

_It's a little boy with silver hair, violet eyes, fair skin, and dressed in a dark blue cape with a hood to conceal his unnaturally beautiful appearance. In his tiny hand, he is clutching onto the locket while staring at his mother in horror. _

_The mother's violet eyes soften with warmth and love as she smiles lovely. She ignored the jabs, insults, thrown objects in her direction as she continued staring at her baby boy one last time. Soon, the flame appeared around her. Her eyes closed as she gritted her teeth shut, she refused to let them hear her tortures scream. She doesn't want her son to hear her murderous scream nor crying of agony. So, she died in the fire with silent._

_The little boy sobbed as he watched his mother's demise._

_._

_._

_._

_The little boy held onto the locket in his tiny filthy hands as he stared over the tombstone that he obviously made. It was a sloppy made of twig cross with multiples of weeds and veins tied around and a bunch of rocks surrounding the cross. His solemn violet eyes stared at the cross then gently placed a locket around the cross. _

_He steps back and stared in silence for a few minutes then turned around, pulled up his hood and walked away to the woods across the meadow that his mother loved so much. Once the little boy vanished in the woods, a white hooded vampire appeared underneath the moonlight. _

_The vampire glide toward the tombstone, and stood in front of it in silent then tears spilled on his cheeks by the moonlight shines upon them. He mourned as he lowers his head. He reached the locket, gently took it out and bring it close to his lip. He kisses the locket. The wind blew through the nature as the flower dances, leaves pluck out from the breaches as it flies in the air, and white hood feel back—_

_._

* * *

_._

**[End of Visualize]**

Zero dropped the locket as he hunched over, vomited his blood onto the ground as his body was shaking. His skin was so pale as dark circled appeared around his eyes. His brain was overwhelming with so many foreign memories that he couldn't think anymore, his body couldn't handle another intense strange memory that forced itself inside him.

He gaged and hacked the blood from his mouth while holding onto his upset stomach. Zero still couldn't believe it, he doesn't know what just happened nor why this happened, but he just wants it all to stop. He gritted his teeth as he felt another pain in his stomach that he forced to vomit his blood once again. His body is shaking from exhausted, his brain was too jumbled, his blood was rushing against cold and hot, and he couldn't handle another agony anymore.

The silver-haired hunter fell onto his side as he released another shuddering sighed and slowly closed his crimson eyes. Unaware when the locket was dropped on the ground, the lid was opened and the blood-needle appeared, pointed the direction at the coffin was the sealed box, innocently laying, waiting to be open.


	3. Night Three: Uncover yet Cover

**Thanks so much for reviews, favs, and follows! *beam***

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_["You are just like your mother, Zero… always the rebellious." A small smile appeared on his father's face with fond yet sad longing in his eyes.]_

A pair of crimson eyes snapped open wide with devastation. His body trembled with fright as his heart beats rapidly dramatically. A flare of pain appeared in his chest in such agony that he turned on his back, away from the puddle of his blood that he was forced to vomit. His fang throbs and threaten to grow. _'Shit…' _he mused in furious as his hand reached to his inner pocket, shaking to grab a bottle of blood pills.

Zero clumsily opened the cap from the bottle, and hastily threw three blood pills into his mouth. He forced to swallow it dryly and grimaced at the dreadful taste. He panted in exhaustion from the ongoing pain in his chest as his crimson eyes dazed off at the tall ceiling of the temple-like room. He waited, patiently, for the pill to take effect on his painful body. A bead of moisture dripped from his forehead. He grunted as he turned on his side, his crimson eyes glanced at the coffin.

Slowly, painfully that he crawled toward the coffin, hands covered in his blood without caring that he grabbed the edge of the coffin. He pulled himself up with a grunt and groan from the pain as his body is trembling. Soon, he managed got onto his feet without realizing that his hands slowly slipping on the edge because of his soaking bloody palm. Without thinking, one of his palms slipped as his fingertips touch the box and left a smudge of his blood onto it.

Suddenly, the sound of clank caught silver-haired hunter's attention as his crimson eyes dart at the coffin with confused and cautioned. He blinked in surprise to see the blood dances through the line around the box as it opened the locked upward five times then disappeared into the tiny hole in the middle. Then the box lid shifted open, waiting for someone to open the lid wide to reveal something secret inside.

Zero's crimson eyes narrowed at it as he slowly straightens up his spine and stared at the box. He reaches the lid, carefully pushed it opened and examined the object inside the box. Inside the box, it's a medium-sized of a black vintage hourglass with dark sands mixture of red liquid. The silver-haired hunter immediately noted that the red liquid is blood. He frowned deeply at the strange object inside the box in the coffin.

He gently brushes his fingertips against the cool glass of the hourglass and suddenly, quick yet blurry imagines appeared before his eyes.

**[Visualize]**

_Ena screamed in bloody murderously as her eyes wide in frightened with tears running down as she covered her torn neck, weakly. Front of her was two white-hooded men covered in soaked blood with sharp claws-nails as they both jumped onto each other in blurs. Red spilled along with torn white cloths and limbs in the air._

**[End of Visualize]**

Zero jerked his fingers away from the hourglass and touched his pounding head as his eyes shut and gritted teeth. _'Damn it!' _while his other hand clenched against the coffin edge.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Three**

**"Uncover yet Cover"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Zero was sitting on the ground, with his back against the coffin with his legs bend as his elbows are resting on his knees. His head was cradled by his palms in silence in the temple-like room. The only noise he heard was the water in the distance and his breathing pattern. After a while of silence, he slowly lifted his head as he opened half-way of his eyes to revealed amethyst eyes. His eyes landed on the locket that was dropped before he was forced to vomited.

He sighed softly, attempted to move to reach the locket however he paused when he saw something from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and saw a reflection from the coffin, a small piece of it that attached to the coffin. The silver-haired hunter narrowed his eyes with cautioned as he investigates it closer and noted that it's a small piece shard of mirror. Zero doesn't know why this coffin has a piece of mirror on it, it was a very strange way to build it in this large box. He reached the mirror, hesitant that he has no idea why he felt the urge to touch it.

Zero doesn't want to touch anything to do with this coffin since it kept giving him imagines and visions that cause him to vomited his blood and headaches. However, his vampire instinct kept pushing him as he curses under his breath. Slowly, he finally reached to touch the cold mirror as his eye flashes in another visual image.

**[****Visualized****]**

_Ena as her adult form sat on a cushion as she stares at the beautiful, large mirror alone in the bedroom. She tilted her head while continuing staring at her appearance. She closed her eyes, took a breath while clenched onto her locket then slowly opened her violet eyes. She moved her mouth carefully and slowly. "Zero." She mouthed while stared intense face. "Zero…" she repeated the name a couple more time silence. _

_Then she pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin with determined in her violet eyes. "…you are the one who can change the destiny of Kiryuu Clan. You must destroy the dark sin. Only you have the ability to do. Without you, the Kiryuu Clan will be sacrilege and destruction. Evermore. To prevent it, you must search for the dark sin and demolish it immediately before it will be taken by our arch-enemy…" then her lips firm in line as her violet eyes darken when she remembered the terrible foe. _

"…_there is the prophecy." Ena frowned deeply. "Blessed by Above. Curse by Below. Given yet Born with both Light and Dark. Balance of Ying and Yang in blood. All in one vessel who has abilities to erase the terrible sin. One heart filled with deep kindness and strong will of mind. Only he can annihilate the dark sin." Then her violet eyes filled with sorrow, resigned, and hope. "I saw a young boy, a very sweet and tragic boy. A silver hair as the moon, amethyst eyes as gems, white skin as snow, and beautiful bittersweet smile." Tears shed. "…I am so sorry, Zero." Her breathe hitched tightly as her mouth shut. _

_Ena blinked her eyes few times, attempted to hold in her incoming tears even though it was futile for her as tears kept coming down on her cheeks, to her jawline and drop onto her dress, marking the dark spots on it. "…it is going…to be… very hard…" she hiccupped as she sniffled while stared straight at the mirror. Her shoulders are shaking in sobbed while blinked away the blurry in her eyes. "….such a heavy burden to carry… our sins… bloodline… in order to…" she paused, trying to calm herself down. _

_After a few minutes, Ena finally quiets herself then sighed in resigned. "…in order to destroy our dark sin, you must awake your slumber bloodline. You are our only best hope because your bloodline is much, much stronger than anyone in Kiryuu Clan. Even stronger than your father, and your twin brother. Only you, Zero. Please… save my family. Our family. If we are… if we become extinct, then the dark sin will be unleashed by the arch-enemy and the Earth will be cover in hellfire." Her violet eyes harden as dried tears left streaks on her cheeks. _

_Then a white-hooded vampire walked up, behind Ena who noticed him from the reflection on the mirror. A beautiful smile appeared on her face when a hand touched her shoulder. The white-hooded vampire bends down, blocked his face completely by his hood from the mirror except few strands of long black hair fell forward, brush against Ena's cheek. The white-hooded man pecks the woman's head lovely. Ena stared at the mirror. "Please… save us, Zero." She mouthed her last words to the mirror then fluttered her eyes closed._

**[End of Visualize]**

Zero was exhausted as he was shaking with anxious while forced to swallow his dry throat. He has no idea what he just saw. He doesn't understand why she, _his ancestor _left _him _a message. He couldn't hear her but with his vampire's eyes, he can easily read her lips and somehow gotten her message. _'Impossible… she knew me, she said my name… and her… she saw me?' _he rubbed his temples as he could feel the headaches coming in once again.

Slowly, his amethyst eyes shifted up at the portrait of Ena. "What… are you?" he mumbled, underneath his breath with weary and cautioned. Zero is so tired, his mind is filled with unanswered questions, puzzling objects, and the entire history of his ancestor, Ena. He just doesn't understand anything right now, all he wants was to close his eyes and _sleep_.

And he did without realized as the cream-white of mist hugged the ground and him.

Unaware, a pair of eyes watching him from the distance in silent. Once Zero is completely unconsciousness to the world. The figure of a shadow steps out from the hiding dark place to revealed in white-hooded man. He glides up to the coffin with silent steps, took out a new envelope with blue wax with a rose symbol stamp, and a white rose with a royal blue ribbon tied. He gently pecks the rose and placed it in the coffin. "Ena, my love… it seems the time is here." A silky voice breaks the silence of the temple-like room.

The white-hooded man reached the hourglass, gently grabbed it from the opened box and stared at the frozen time. "To think this child will bear so many burdens from his clan's sins." He whispered and walked around the coffin where Zero is asleep against the coffin, guard down and vulnerable.

The white-hooded man bends down in front of the silver-haired hunter and carefully examined. "…you looked so much like _**him, **_yet your personality reminds me of my love…" His one hand reach to Zero's cheek, cautiously feather-like touches his skin. "…fascinating…" he mumbled with awe.

Then he leaned toward the silver-haired hunter, warily turned his head to his side and lower himself down on the bare neck. The white-hooded vampire grew his fangs and gently cut in. The sounds of sucking heard in the room until the vampire remove himself away from Zero with lips closed, covered in blood.

He lifted the hourglass front of him, opened the lid from the top, and pour Zero's blood inside the hourglass from his mouth. Then the vampire licked the leftover blood from his mouth and lifted his wrist. He took a bite of it, sharply and quickly then pour it inside the hourglass, joined Zero's blood along with Ena's blood.

After that, he licked his wrist clean as the two holes immediately closed. The white-hooded vampire glanced at slumber Zero. "It is up to you to kill the dark sin, Zero… once you awake your bloodline… Ena will finally be at peace." He lazily flicks his wrist around as the cream-white mist vanished.

He watched with curious and interested that Zero's face grimaced as his eyes twitched. Then slowly his nose wrinkles when he smelt something that arouses him almost immediately. His fluttered his eyes open to reveal his amethyst eyes and blinked a couple of times.

Zero noticed a white-hooded man bend down in front of him. The silver-haired hunter blinked once again then his eyes widen in unpleasant surprised and quickly took out his Bloody Rose gun from his holster. Suddenly, the white-hooded man leaped away from Zero and stood in safe distance with an hourglass in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?!" he snapped as he quickly stood on his feet while pointed his gun at the suspicious invader. Then a familiar yet unfamiliar scent hit his nose when he noticed from the white-hooded man. "You… _pureblood_." He spat distastefully.

The white-hooded man tilted his head slightly. "You do not recognize me." He stated after a tense silence of a few seconds.

Zero narrowed his eyes at the dangerous pureblood vampire. "_Why _the hell should I recognize you?" however, his question was ignored when the pureblood vampire hummed as his attention was on the gun in silver-haired hunter's hand.

"And you have Kaname's weapon." He noted.

The silver-haired hunter twitched at the familiar name as he gritted his teeth in irritated. He turned his Bloody Rose safety off. "_Answer me, pureblood vampire!" _he demanded with furious.

"How disappointing… I thought for sure you would at least hear me out without pointing Bloody Rose at me." The white-hooded vampire sighed in disheartened yet reigned.

Zero clenched his hand on his side in a fist while his other hand grips his gun tightly. "Who are _you_?"

"Who I am is not important, Zero. Right now, I'm only here to inform of your bloodline." Zero's eyes lit up at the word. "You should know by now that Ena did leave you a message through your ability."

"Wait, what?" Zero furrowed his eyebrows at this.

The white-hooded vampire frowned deeply. "You have not figured it out? You have psychometry ability. You can see visions about an event or person by touching inanimate objects back in the past." He explained calmly as if he is not in danger by the gun pointed at him.

"That's impossible." Zero protected in disbelieved. "I'm a Level D vampire, I was born human and I've never gained any ability." He refuses to believe it.

The pureblood vampire shook his head. "Zero. No Level D vampire could survive this long, even if they drank the blood from pureblood, they are doomed to Level E in the end. It is not a miracle that you survive this. In fact, it's because of your bloodline that you last this long as a sane vampire."

"I-I… I don't _understand_." Zero was lost, confused, and perplexed by this while his hands are shaking.

"Then let me explain to you." The white-hooded vampire turned his head at the portrait of Ena. "Your ancestor was born human and died as a human." His voice ting with sorrowful. "However, she has passed down her knowledge and skills to her descendants along with natural yet extraordinary intuitive. It was expected it, however to my surprise that centuries later, Hunter blood joined in. Which makes the Kiryuu Clan much stronger than before and highly dangerous too. However, none of them has awakened their bloodline… except for your father."

Zero was taken aback by this discovered as he slowly lowered his gun but kept his guard up. "My father?"

"Yes, Kiryuu, Tsukiya was the first one who had awakened his bloodline. Which made him a very dangerous creature exist, fortunately, he had someone who kept him on the right path. However, I did not expect that she would die at childbirth. Although, it was a blessing yet curse that he did not fall in the dark path because he had children to care."

The silver-haired hunter stiffed when he heard the story from the white-hooded vampire. "…how long have you been watching?" he gritted his teeth in irritated and lost.

"Not too often. I cannot get involve in Kiryuu Clan as I can only watch from afar. It was not my time nor my right to act. Until now." The pureblood vampire shifted his attention back to Zero, calmly. "I am sorry that you had to go through a terrible tragedy in your life. But I can not get involve anything because then, Ena's visions won't come true and all will be nothing. It was hard to watch it, Zero." He said with guilty, understanding, and sadness.

Zero clicked his tongue sharply as he glared darkly at the pureblood vampire. _'That means he __**knows **__everything.' _He wasn't happy about that one bit. He was tempted to shoot the motherfucking pureblood right now. The white-hooded vampire continued. "As I was saying before, your father's bloodline awaked before he met your mother. Which resulted that you and your twin brother born with special blood."

"What… what do you _mean_?"

The pureblood vampire tilted his head. "You have pureblood running through your veins, Zero. You were born with it." He stated, straight to the point.

Zero froze in stunned. _'What?' _he, himself was born with pureblood? Born as a _vampire_? But that was impossible! He was born human, _he remembers that as he was bitten by pureblood vampire bitch. _

"You weren't born human." The white-hooded man frowned. "And you weren't born vampire either."

Silence appeared in the temple-like room and the silver-haired hunter shook his head in disbelieve. "I… _I don't fucking understand this!" _he grabbed his head with his hand while his other hand carrying his Bloody Rose gun.

"…your father, Tsukiya awoke his bloodline of pureblood from his ancestor, _your _ancestor which was unique. The members from Kiryuu Clan are all born humans with pureblood vampire-like. As you realized that you have unnatural speeds, strengths, highly enhance senses, and excellent memories? Before you were bitten by pureblood vampire, you were extraordinary soon-to-be Hunter. However, when you were bitten, you have become a Level-D vampire when in truth, you are basically a semi-pureblood vampire. Unfortunately, because of her, your bloodline was put to sleep by force. And even worst, Hunter sealed prevent you from awakening your true bloodline." He explained softly to shocked Zero.

The silver-haired hunter nearly stumbled with this uncovered truth that his clan is carrying. "S-so…" he doesn't know what to say about this. He has a hard time to accept this. There's just _no way _this is happening…

"You have been going too far and deep ever since you bit that girl." He said with a disgusted and disappointed tone. He watched Zero glanced up with confuse and lost in his eyes. "Kuran, Yuuki." The silver-haired hunter flinched at the name. "At that time, when she was human… when you bit her, your body has gotten darker. The balance was off, and it was ruined because of her." He was upset and angry. "Because of her careless and riskless action, she ruined your potential and opportunity to unlock your heritage."

"H-heritage?" Zero mumbled with curious and shocked.

The white-hooded man nodded his head. "Yes. As you know, your father's side is dark. But your mother's side is light. With both light and dark, you can unlock your true bloodline. However, to do that… you have to learn your mother's secret and her history."

"….you can't tell me?" the silver-haired hunter wasn't sure what to do with this shocking information.

The pureblood vampire clenched onto the hourglass in his hand. "My job, my role is to watch over the Kiryuu Clan. I only knew a little bit about your mother, Zero. I knew she was cursed and that she had secrets. Nothing more and nothing less. You have to search for it yourself." Then he glanced at the portrait with a few heartbeats in silence. "I'm tired, Zero. Very tired." A sad smile appeared on his face. "And soon, once I'm done with my job, I will finally be with Ena."

Zero narrowed his eyes at the white-hooded vampire with suspiciously. "_What _job?" his guard is still up and held onto his Bloody Rose, just in case.

"To take you back." The pureblood vampire turned his attention back to Zero with serious. "I'm going to push your soul back in the past before you bit Kuran, Yuuki."

Zero stared at the vampire in baffled and shocked. "T-that's impossible…"

The white-hooded man shook his head. "It is _not _impossible if you have the ability to do so." Then a sad yet acceptance smile appeared. "Although, I can only do it once. Use this ability then I will turn to dust." He shrugged his shoulders. "It was one of the burden powers to carry on."

The silver-haired hunter didn't expect that. "You… you willing to do that… knowing you will die after you use your power on me? But… why would you do that? Just… who _are you_?" then he suddenly, he just realized the pureblood vampire wear a similar white cape with a hood that he saw in past visions. "…are you…my ancestor?" he asked with skeptic.

"I will do it for Ena and her descendants. I love her very much, Zero. She was my one and only. As a pureblood vampire, we are only giving our heart to one person. Eternal. We cannot love another as a lover would love. My heart, my soul, and my body belonged to Ena. She is gone and I mourn for her every day without fail. I want to follow her, but I cannot because I promised her that I will watch over her family until the time was right. And now, it is and soon, I can finally be with her." He said with sorrowful and longing.

Then he lifted the hourglass that Zero noticed there was more blood in it along with sands. "I wish I can say _I am _your ancestor but I'm not yours. I can say we share the same blood yet not." A mysterious smile appeared on his face. "Who knows, Zero… you might find me in the past and maybe find more of the story. And remember, _do not _drink Kuran, Yuuki's blood. _Do not _drink from any pureblood vampire. You _must _find your mother's secrets before it's too late. _Destroy _the dark sin before _**he **_takes it." He reminded, warning the silver-haired hunter, and slowly turned the hourglass upside down.

"W-wait—" Zero protected as his eyes widen when the hourglass suddenly brightens up in red glow. Before the silver-haired hunter could run to the white-hooded vampire.

Suddenly, everything was bright and disappeared in a blink of an eye in the temple-like room. The silence was broken slightly by the sharp breeze through the cracks and holes. Opened coffin with thousands of sealed envelopes along with dead roses with royal blue ribbon except one fresh new rose laying among them. An open empty box with dried blood inside the locks in the coffin. A dried puddle of blood on the ground next to the coffin, a couple of feet away from where the locket it is laying, innocently. Ashes spreading across the temple-like ground, a white cape messily on the floor underneath the large portrait on the wall. And lastly, an hourglass stood on one of the stairs steps, swirling around in the upper body until it pours through the skinny hole into the lower body in agonizingly slow.


	4. Night Four: Unburied

**Thanks so much for reviews, favs, and follows! *dancing***

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**There will be Yuuki-bashing... for a while. I don't hate her, but I don't love her either. Just to warn ya'll and aware of it. To those who are fan of Yuuki, I'm sorry~ But it is needed for the sake of this story. As I said, Yuuki-bashing is ONLY for a WHILE. (Probably a _LONG _while, actually) You'll understand once you continue reading this story~ *grin***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_"Do not drink Kuran, Yuuki's blood."_

Wet moistures dripped from his forehead as he turned his head against the pillow. His eyes were tightly shut as his lip grimaced.

_"Do not drink from any pureblood vampire."_

He moaned in agony, weary, and anxious while his fingers dug into the blanket at his side while shifted, attempt to get comfortable but it was useless.

_"You must find your mother's secrets before it's too late."_

Teeth gritted, jaws locked as he moved his head back and forth. Twisted and turned in the blanket that it slowly slipping away from his hot and cold body that covered in sweats.

_"Destroy the dark sin before __**he**__ takes it."_

His heart beating so unhealthy fast as his blood running through his veins rapidly. His clothes started to get dampened by his sweats. His chest is hurting him to the point that he gasped in agony as his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

_"Please… save us, Zero."_

His amethyst eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly while heaved in shocked and agony. Zero hacked and coughed as he clutched his loose shirt with his fist. He attempted to calm himself down. It took a while, but he managed to control his panicked and lowered his shoulders relaxes. Then his body stiffed when he smelt familiar, yet nostalgic scent greeted his nose. He slowly, carefully observed his surroundings.

It's a single bedroom with a bed along with simple plain cream-white blanket along with two matching pillows, a brown wooden desk that was pushed against the wall next to the window with opened dark marigold-yellow curtains, a brown wooden chair against the desk, and a dark brown wooden bookshelf across the room next to the door that are filled with books. A dark brown wooden nightstand next to the left side of the bed with a white lamp and a clock. Another side of the bed, a few feet away is a brown wooden wardrobe and lastly, a floor-length mirror in the corner.

Much to Zero's disbelieved shocked that he recognized this room. It was _his dorm room_ when he used to attend to _Cross Academy_. It was impossible for him, there's no way that's possible because it was _destroyed over fifty years ago!_

The silver-haired hunter shook his head as his amethyst dart down and blinked in surprised when he noted he wears different clothes. He was in a white t-shirt, and plain gray sweatpants. He hasn't worn a t-shirt to sleep for a long time, he always sleeps half-naked after he returns to the Hunter Association. He frowned deeply, feeling anxious, cautioned, and weary.

Zero grimaced with disgusted when he also noticed that his t-shirt is covered with sweats, in fact, he's covered in sweat that he needed to take a shower as soon as possible. The silver-haired hunter cautiously climbed out of _his familiar _bed before he kicked the blanket away from him. His eyes scanned around the room once again then landed on the mirror.

He very, very carefully and very, _very _slowly walks toward the mirror. Something tells him that he will see something very different. When he finally reached the mirror, his eyes stay on the ground as his hands curled into fists at his sides while took a breath.

Slowly, he lifted his eyes upward until he meets himself in the reflection of the mirror. His eyes widen in stunned at the appearance. He looks _so young_. His hair is silky silver, snowy-white skin, and he wears five silver earrings; three on his left ear cartilage (top) and two on his right (bottom). He also bears a tattoo, Hunter's Seal created by Kaien Cross; on the left side of his neck.

He lifted his hand to his face, shaking. _'T-there's no way…' _he mused in speechless. Where's the permanent cursed scar that marred his face from seventy years ago? Where're the additional tattoos on his arms? Zero immediately pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the ground at his side.

His amethyst almost obsessively examined his body. Even his chest is free from the seals and tattoos as well, the curse scars and the vampire bites are gone completely from the wars he fought in his past. It's almost as if he never went through hell for _decades_. "B-but how?" he mumbled in lost.

Suddenly, a whispered came in his mind.

_["To take you back. I'm going to push your soul back in the past before you bit Kuran, Yuuki."]_

Zero froze as he realized his situation. _'That… that pureblood vampire did something to me… and he took me to the past…' _he is having a _very _hard time to believe this.

Then, knocked heard on the door. "Zero? You awake?" a familiar soft high-pitch called out from the other side of the door. The silver-haired hunter's eyes widen in disbelieved as he smelt her scent easily from the other side of the door.

_'N-no…' _His amethyst eyes dart to the door, shocked and overwhelmed. _'Yuuki…'_

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Four**

**"Unburied"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Zero couldn't believe this. On the other side of the door, is where Yuuki was. Standing in front of the door, waiting for his answer. He shook his head as his heart picked up in speed beating. When was the _last time _he actually heard her _voice_? The kind that sounded so much of _innocent _and _naïve_? Suddenly, a flash of memory dragged him into.

**[Memory]**

_Yuuki stood on top of the hill as her long dark brown hair flying around her by the winds as she is dressed in her expensive, black-furred coat. Her auburn eyes examined the beautiful snowflakes coming from the dark clouds. "Snow… it's always the snow that brings me fortunate." She smiles widely. _

_Ten feet behind her, Zero dressed in a white shirt covered by his leather trench coat with his hands dug into the pockets, dark leather pants tucked into black with metal-tipped combat boots and a long white scarf around his neck. He stared at Yuuki's back blankly then glanced up at the falling snows. _

_"During winter, nii-sama saved me and brought me home. I earned a father. Then you came during winter years later. I gained another family member. I was so happy." She turned around and beamed at emotionless Zero. "Then, nii-sama restored my memories during winter as well as I return back to a pureblood vampire. I got married to nii-sama." Her auburn eyes glanced at the wedding ring around her ring finger. "Later, we met against after decades later during winter. I knew, that I'm meant to have fortunate during winter seasons. Because now…" she placed her palm onto her flat stomach with a nervous yet excited smile on her face. "…I'm going to be a mother." Then she glanced at Zero. _

_Yuuki flinched in surprised when she met disgusted and horror in Zero's eyes. "Z-zero?"_

_The silver-haired hunter shook his head. "That's… that's so __**wrong**__, Yuuki! What the hell were you thinking?!" he snapped at naïve girl who frowned deeply at him with hurtful eyes. _

_"I-I don't understand… I didn't do anything wrong! Why are you upset?! Is it because I'm married to nii-sama and have his child? It is because I'm not with you?!" Yuuki defended herself as she wrapped her stomach as if she's protecting her unborn baby._

_Zero scoffed with revulsion and disbelieved. "He's your __**brother**__, for God's sake! Pureblood vampire or not, it's going to make that __**thing **__to become berserk once it's born! Didn't you and that stupid pureblood learned anything at all in the past?! Your psycho uncle went crazy because his DNA was messed up shit because your grandparents had a brilliant idea to breed children in the same blood! It messed up in the brain! Your parents were lucky enough to be sane, but your uncle sure hell wasn't! What the __**hell is wrong with you two?!**__" _

_Tears spilling over Yuuki's cheeks as she stared at Zero in the hurtful and frightening face. "I…I thought…for sure you would be happy for me… and tell nii-sama that it's a blessing, not a curse." she protected._

_His amethyst eyes sparks with understanding. "I see… you want to use me against Kuran, __**again**__." He spat the last word distastefully. _

_Yuuki jerked her head at him in dumbfounded. "I-I-I never used you, Zero!"_

_"Yeah, right." Zero scoffed in disbelieved. "If I hadn't opened my eyes the moment when I learned that you are married to Kuran, I'd probably believe you. But I didn't. I discovered in my past that you, Yuuki are not innocent nor naïve. You are a manipulative bitch who thinks she's the world and only gets what she wants to make herself happy." Then his amethyst eyes filled with cold hatred. "I'm done with this shit, I'm not going to be your pawn in the game that you Kuran are so fond of." He spat, hatefully. _

_The silver-haired hunter walked backward while staring at sobbing Yuuki. "It seems that Kuran, is a lot smarter than I thought. At least he knew that __**thing**__ is wrong." Then he turned around, ignored the protected and sobbed from Yuuki. "You're on your own, Kuran." He farewells in his last words to his now former love of Kuran, Yuuki, blankly. _

**[End of Memory]**

Zero snapped out of it when he heard another knocked on the door from Yuuki. "Zero, come on. We have to see the Chairman, he wants to talk to us." She clarified impatiently.

The silver-haired hunter swallowed his dry throat. "A-…" he cleared his throat. "Alright." He turned his head to the wardrobe, reached the knobs and opened it. His eyes stared at the old _familiar _dark uniform. He swallows dryly once again, feeling confused and lost as he reached his uniform and scowled when he realized he needed to take a shower first.

His amethyst eyes glanced at the door where Yuuki is probably waiting for him. He assumed that she was making sure he wasn't trying to skip this, but he needed a shower. Zero clenched onto the uniform in his hands. Should he just go, face her and went to the shower or just skip it and take a shower later? He closed his eyes, he needed more time on his own before he could _face _anyone.

With a decision in mind, he walked to the door, placed his hand on the doorknob and gulped softly. He twisted and turned then opened the door. His amethyst eyes stayed on the ground. "Zero? You not dressed?" Yuuki's clear voice asked in confused.

Zero didn't give in the urge to look at Yuuki who is clearly a human by the scent he can smell. "I need a shower." He grunted, quickly walking away from Yuuki as far as possible.

Meanwhile, Yuuki stared at Zero's bare back in shocked, confused, and worried as frowned appeared on her face. "Zero…" she said his name gently.

.

* * *

.

Zero stood underneath the spraying water from the showerhead, soaked him in head to toes. His amethyst eyes stared at the tile wall blankly while his hands pressed against the wall. His mind is filled with unanswered questions, left is right, right is left, up is down, and down is up. It was all over in his brain until a soft whisper appeared.

_"Who knows, Zero… you might find me in the past and maybe find more of the story." _

He gasped as sparked of life came in his eyes. He remembered that the white-hooded man was the responsible one who sends him back in his past. Zero needed to find him, search him and ask him why that motherfucker thinks it _a great idea _to send him back in his _goddam _past?! He gritted his teeth with irritated.

_'I'll find you and I'll make you answers __**all **__my questions you goddamn vampire!' _he mused, with promised as crimson flashed through his amethyst eyes. He shoves his hands away from the wall, shut the water off and walked out of the shower.

Zero grabbed a towel, quickly dried himself and dressed in his _oddly familiar _black uniform with a prefect logo wrapped around his arm.

The silver-haired hunter glanced at the mirror and stared. He never thought he would wear this uniform again, nor see himself so _young _and…. _Pure_.

_"Do not drink Kuran, Yuuki's blood."_

Again, another whisper comes and goes through his mind. _'That's right… I'm back… before I bit anyone…' _that means his body is not completely vampire, not even close to Level D yet. Zero frowned deeply as he also remembered the white-hooded vampire told him.

_"You have pureblood running through your veins, Zero. You were born with it."_

"That's right…" he whispered softly as he examined his reflection from the mirror, curious and confused. He could feel the slight pain in his chest as he knew his body is thirsty. However, he won't be weak and bite anyone, _not even Kuran_. The white-hooded man explained to him that his body needs to stay balanced.

_"Because of her careless and riskless action, she ruined your potential and opportunity to unlock your heritage."_

He furrowed his eyebrows at this.

_"As you know, your father's side is dark. But your mother's side is light. With both light and dark, you can unlock your true bloodline. However, to do that… you have to learn your mother's secret and her history."_

Zero needs to have a chat with Kaien Cross. With that in mind, he was determined.

.

* * *

.

**Cross Academy**

**Chairman Office**

The silver-haired hunter couldn't help but stared at a healthy and cheerful Chairman, sitting on his comfortable leather chair with a tea in his hands. Kaien smiles widely at Zero with confused in his hazel eyes through his glasses. "Are you okay, Zero-chan?" Yuuki is standing next to him with concern.

Who would've thought that he missed hearing that suffix that adds to his name from his father-figure? He distantly remembered that Kaien stopped saying that and changed to '-kun' after the Cross Academy was destroyed. "Zero-chan?" Kaien raised his eyebrow with concerned with a soft frown.

Zero mentally shook his head to attempt to focus the present time. "Nothing, Chairman Cross."

Kaien pouted at Zero. "Called me 'papa'~" he whined and Zero's slightly twitched but controlled his temper which surprised the Chairman and Yuuki.

Silence in the office then Chairman cleared his throat. "Well, last night, as you and Yuuki-chan delivered two curfew-breakers to my office. I took care of it." Zero furrowed his eyebrows with contemplative while Yuuki sighed with relief. "And Kaname-kun made sure both Akatsuki-kun and Hanabusa-kun learned their lesson."

"I'm glad!" Yuuki said with proud and pride in her voice while Zero grimaced with disgusted. How can he have forgotten that Yuuki is in _**love **_with her brother? _'Except that she doesn't know that right now…' _he mused then shifted his eyes at Chairman Cross. _'But he does.'_

"Okay, you both may go ahead to your prefect duty." Kaien said with permission and before Yuuki could grab Zero who dodged her touch as he ignored her flinched with hurt in her eyes.

Kaien noted it as he frowned softly. He nearly sends his disapproval to look to Zero but paused when he saw his son-figure stared at him with serious eyes. "You want to talk to me, Zero-chan?"

"Hai." Zero nods his head. "Alone." He added the word as he knew this would hurt Yuuki but he just couldn't bring himself to look at her nor touch by her right now.

The Chairman smiles gently at his adopted daughter. "You may leave now, Yuuki-chan." Yuuki was hesitant as she glanced at Zero and her adopted father back and forth then nodded her head. She turned around, walked to the door and left the office with a door shut behind her.

A smile dropped from his face as Kaien examined Zero carefully. "What's going on, Zero?" he even dropped the suffix as he knew Zero wants to have a serious talk.

The silver-haired hunter didn't know what to say first. Should he explain to this legendary re-tired hunter about his _time traveling _in this past? _'No, that's too risky.' _He mused, maybe he could tell Kaien about his parents? That would be a start…

"My…" Kaien perks up with interested. "…my mother… I need to know about her." Zero said and Kaien's eyes soften.

"Oh, Zero…" he was surprised that Zero is talking about this kind of topic that he knew the silver-haired hunter always, _always _refuses to talk about his dead family. "…she was a very talented hunter." Kaien said with a sad smile.

Zero shook his head. "No. Not her. I mean…" he gritted his teeth with slight frustrated. "I mean… Miwa."

Kaien stared at Zero blankly. A few heartbeats later in the tense silence room until the Chairman opened his mouth. "H-how did you know about that name?"

'_Déjà vu.' _It's the exact same question when Kaien from _his _time asked him. Zero gulped as he realized that he didn't have a journal which he assumed is probably in the basement in that mansion. His amethyst glanced around quickly and saw a familiar dull red color book in the bookshelf.

Kaien noticed the glanced and followed Zero's eyes. He paled when he saw the book then turned his head to Zero who stared at him, blankly. The Chairman Cross closed his eyes. "You figured it out." He stated, resigned.

_'Technically, you told me.' _Zero just nodded his head in silent, even though Kaien didn't open his eyes to see the silver-haired hunter's answer but he somehow knew the answer.

"Of course… you are too smart, Zero." Kaien opened his eyes with a sad smile. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth… I just… I didn't want to hurt you anymore. You have so much sorrowful in your past and the burden you are carrying right now… I just couldn't…" he shut his jaws and stared at his cold tea on his desk. "But how'd you figure that she's not your real mother?" he had to ask in curious.

Zero hummed as he clearly remembered the photo in his mind. "…she looks nothing like me." He answered, half-truth and half-lie as he felt guilty, but he has no choice.

The Chairman Cross nodded his head understanding. "I see. That makes sense… her named was Kaori, despite that she's not your biological mother…. She was an excellent mother to you." And your twin brother was a silent added that Zero knew Kaien left out on purpose. Plus, Zero noted that Kaien didn't mention about him being her older brother so, Zero left it alone.

_'Ichirou… he's alive…' _Zero just now realized it but he shoves it in the back of his mind, he will deal with it later, right now, he needs to learn about his birth mother. "What do you know about Miwa?" he asked as he crossed his arms, controlled his emotions.

"I don't know her much, except that she was one of the most beautiful and kind women. I remembered a photo of her long ago, I think you have her eyes." Zero raised his eyebrow. "I don't mean the eyes color, I meant… her eyes were filled with pure gentleness." Silver-haired hunter huffed in disbelieved and Kaien just smiles mysteriously.

Zero shook his head. "You don't know anything else?"

"No…" Kaien sends his guilty look at his pseudo son. "…all I knew that she died at childbirth."

The silver-haired hunter was disappointed but acceptance as he knew that Kaien wouldn't know much about his birth mother. "I see."

"Anything else?" the ex-hunter asked.

Zero stared directly at Kaien's eyes. "I need to take on absents. There's something I need to do and it's very important to me."

"…this has something to do with your mother?" Kaien asks, hesitant and worried. He wasn't sure if he could allow Zero to leave on the school ground, especially that his situation is different, and the blood pills aren't the best solution for Zero.

"In a way… I just need to fetch something from a certain place." Zero answered carefully with his words. He can't inform his father-figure about the books and locket from the basement that is hidden in the mansion.

Kaien slumped his shoulders when he saw how determined his pseudo son was. "Alright… when will you leave?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow." Zero replied and saw Kaien hesitated. "What?"

The Chairman Cross rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Can you stay for like two days before you leave?" Zero raised his eyebrow with questioning. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I don't think Yuuki-chan can handle it on her own, so…"

Zero made a sour face. _'Are you __**fucking **__kidding me?' _he _hates _valentine's day as he dreaded the thought of controlling the horny and banshee fangirls and fanboys at the Night Dorm gate. He groaned in irritated. _He does not miss this part in the past one bit!_ He rubbed his tired face, it's too much for him right now, he is overwhelmed by these entire ghosts, déjà vu, and past in his mind. All he wants was to find the objects, look for that motherfucker white-hooded pureblood vampire, and learn about his mother's secrets. Everything just keeps piling up in his life and he is shoving it behind in his mind, dealing with it later.

"Fine." He gritted his teeth with annoyed as his eye twitched. "After two days, I will take my leave."

Kaien nodded his head. "It's a deal. We'll discuss it later. Right now…" he glanced at the clock. "It's best for you to leave and help Yuuki-chan at prefect duty." Zero grunts grumpily but nodded his head and walked out of the office.

Once the door shut quietly. A frown deepens appeared on Kaien's face as his eyes sharpen with cautioned and suspicious. He knew that he _never _wrote nor mention anything about Zero's birth mother's name. _'How did Zero know about her name?' _And not to mention, why did Zero avoid looking at Yuuki? Why did he look at him as if he couldn't believe he was alive? With such longing and sadness in his amethyst eyes?

"What happened to you, Zero?" Kaien whispered silently to himself, puzzlingly.


	5. Night Five: Cold-Heart

**Thanks so much for reviews, favs, and follows! *jumpy***

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**There will be Yuuki-bashing... for a while. I don't hate her, but I don't love her either. Just to warn ya'll and aware of it. To those who are fan of Yuuki, I'm sorry~ But it is needed for the sake of this story. As I said, Yuuki-bashing is ONLY for a WHILE. (Probably a _LONG _while, actually) You'll understand once you continue reading this story~ *grin***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *beam***

* * *

**Cross Academy**

**Zero's Dorm-room**

Zero scowled at the reflection of the mirror as he adjusted his tie loosely. He huffed slightly to himself that today is Valentine's Day which he is _not _looking forward to it. He skipped the changeover and patrols last night as he wanted to spend alone time. Thinking about his memories and the ghosts he will be seeing in this timeline. His amethyst eyes narrowed sharply when he also remembered that he will see _**him**_ again.

The silver-haired hunter closed his eyes as he clenched his hands at his sides. He can do this, just do a simple job as a prefect while avoid touching Yuuki. He opens his eyes as he remembered that he needs to take his blood pills with him. He knew he has to take it before he gives in and bites Yuuki's blood.

_"Do not drink Kuran, Yuuki's blood."_

It kept reminding him as he doubts, he would ever forget. He turned around, walked to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of blood pills. He tucked into his front pocket, just in case. Despite that, it tastes revolting but it somehow worked for his thirst. He double-checks on his Bloody Rose gun and is satisfied. He walked to the door, pressed his hand on the doorknob and closed his eyes. Day two, to see ghosts and old memories. Zero hoped none of the vampires and humans noticed his strange attitude. He doesn't want to cause any questions nor suspicious.

'_After tomorrow, I will leave and search for answers. For now, deal with it.' _He mused, prepared himself to face his ghosts as he slowly opened his cold amethyst eyes. He twisted and turned the doorknob, pulled it open and left his dorm room.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Five**

**"Cold-Heart"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

The silver-haired hunter arrived at the courtyard and paused when his ears perked up at the sounds from the distance. His vampire hearing picked up the whistles, loud chatters, squealing and shouting. He made a grimaced face as he knew what happened in this part. _'Humans…' _he mused with disgusted. Zero quickly walked down the path where the Moon Dorm located.

If he remembered correctly, there is a human girl who is about to fall and if he didn't catch her. It would be chaos since she will crack her head open and bleed which will awake most of the vampires from the Moon Dorm. It would be a bloodbath, for sure.

When he arrived few distances away, he could see Yuuki standing on top of the brick fence while attempt to warning the girls by the gate. "Everyone! Go to your class!" Yuuki shouted at the girls, attempted to order them to leave the Moon Dorm.

Zero narrowed his eyes when he saw a group of girls helped a girl with glasses up, attempted to climb to the top of the brick fence. Yuuki noticed it and shouted with worried and annoyed. "Hey, you! Get down from there!"

The girl protected while trying to reach her chocolate box over the fence, however, she stumbled as her face filled with dreaded horror. Yuuki eyes widen in shocked and worried. "Look out!"

Suddenly, the silver-haired hunter used his vampire speed as the humans are distracted. When he arrived at the spot as he caught the girl in his arms gracefully. Silence appeared as the girl blinked owlishly then glanced up at prefect blank face. "Oh… th-thank you, Kiryuu…" He set the girl down on her feet and took a step away.

Meanwhile, Yuuki blinked but beamed with proud and relief. "Hooray! Go Zero!" she cheered for the silver-haired prefect.

Zero closed his eyes, attempted to calm his temper and slowly opened to reveal his harsh icy cold amethyst eyes which shocked and frightened the girls around him. "I would appreciate if you all listen to me right now, and heed my warning _carefully_." He said, coldly.

Girls flinch while Yuuki stared at Zero with concerned and nervous in silent. The silver-haired prefect slowly shifted his cold glares at the girls around him. "Members of the Night Class do not leave the Moon Dorms during daylight hours." He overlooks the chocolate boxes in the girls' hands. "If you _absolutely must _give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the Day and Night classes change over." Then he recalled that if he hasn't caught the girl from fall, then it would be a rather vicious bloody today. "If any of you pull a stunt like that again… I'll personally make sure you're suspended on Valentine's Day every year until you graduate."

The girls started to murmur and whispered to each other. Zero could pick up the whispers easily as they comment on how cold he is and that he ruins Valentine. He inwardly rolled his eyes at this childish humans. When the girls finally walked away, walking to the path where the classroom is located until they are out of his sights.

"So once again, you begin Valentine's Day as the enemy of all woman-kind…" Yuuki appeared behind him and attempted to pat his shoulder however, Zero gracefully avoid her touch which surprised the brunette girl. Yuuki dropped her hand awkwardly and cleared her throat. "…you do realize that you just destroyed any chance you had of getting some chocolates, right?"

Zero scoffed as he stared at the empty path in front of him. "You don't understand. If I hadn't caught her, there would be chaos." Then he shoves his hands into his pockets and walks away.

"W-wait! Where are you going Zero?!" Yuuki called out in surprised.

The silver-haired hunter grunt. "To Chairman, what else?" he grumbled as he has, unfortunately, remembered this routine.

.

* * *

.

**Chairman Office**

Zero stood by the window with his hands in his pockets while staring at the cloudy sky. He is half-listening to Kaien giving a lecture about vampire and valentine. "…Valentine's Day, I also realize that the school is buzzing with excitement." Kaien is sitting comfortably on his leather chair with a winter jacket and a fuzzy hat. Yuuki is standing in front of him across the room while listening carefully to the Chairman's words.

"But there s also an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the Night Class' true identity. For that reason, I expect the two of you to be even more diligent than ever. You are, after all, the school guardians!" Kaien said with a passionate speech.

Yuuki nods her head with understanding. "Yes sir!"

_'That why we should ban this day…' _however, Zero knew that Chairman never banned Valentine's Day from his school because Kaien believes in happiness, loves, and chances. The silver-haired hunter inwardly sighed as he kept his mouth shut, knowing that Kaien would never listen to Zero's advice.

Kaien continued his lecture. "Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to give them an outlet." He glanced at Zero from the corner of his eyes. "And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable… such dear little creatures. I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans." He said with sparkles surrounding him with a baby voice.

Zero twitched but remain blank which surprised Yuuki and Kaien. They expected to see Zero's outburst and anger glares. However, they only got silence. "Zero-chan?" Kaien speaks up with concern.

The silver-haired hunter frowned deeply as his amethyst eyes shifted to the reflection of the windows. He could barely see his eyes flashes in crimson color before back to his original color. "…you know that vampires have been enemies to humans for centuries…"

"But there are some vampires who wish to co-exist with us peacefully…" Kaien protected as he stood on his feet while Yuuki watched them quietly with worry in her eyes. "…it's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our two races…" before Kaien could add more, Zero interrupted him as he turned around and leaned against the windowsill.

"You don't have to say it more, Chairman." Zero stared at Kaien who solemnly eyeing him. The silver-haired hunter knew what this legendary ex-hunter was trying to say. However, Zero could never collide with humans, it always ended up him getting betrayed, lied to, backstabbed, and used for many decades in his time. However, he also knew there are some _kind _humans in this world. Unfortunately, he has to watch them died while he stuck in an immortal life. _'And I could never be fit to vampire life either… so what is the point to even stay?' _he mused, then shook his dark thought away.

Tense silence in the office that Yuuki couldn't handle it anymore longer. So, she turned to her adopted father and took out a packet from her pocket. "H-here for you, Chai—father!" Kaien blinked to Yuuki who blushes while handing out Valentine's gift. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Then Yuuki took out a gift from her pocket and threw it at Zero who on reflex caught it in his hand. "And this is for you Zero! As always!"

"Twenty coupons for Yuuki's shoulder massages!" the former hunter squealed happily as he opened the coupon with an adored face.

Zero flipped and saw a coupon of a slave. Feeling rather nostalgic as he knew Yuuki always gave him this coupon every year on Valentine's Day. However, he never uses it and always put in a drawer filled with Yuuki's coupons. He curled the coupon into a fist and shove it in his pocket.

"Welp, we better get going as the first period is starting!" Yuuki walked to Zero to grab his arm, however, the silver-haired hunter dodges it as he walked around her which hurts the girl and Kaien noticed it with a frown.

When Zero arrived at the door, he opened it and halted by the doorway. He tilted his head over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming? You did say the class is starting." Then he left the office without waiting for Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan…" Kaien glanced at his adopted daughter with worried.

Yuuki just smiles at him and shook her head. "I better get going." She turned around, quickly jogged out of the office and shut the door behind her.

When Yuuki jogged down the hallway, she caught up to Zero quickly then slow down to walking. She slightly panted while star at Zero's back. "Why…?"

Zero's ears perked up but continued walking ahead of her. "What?"

"Ah… no, nothing." Yuuki shook her head as she changed her mind. Even though this is not the first time that Zero is avoided being touch by her and that hurts her. _'Zero…' _her eyes are still on the silver-haired prefect's back. _'…would you answer my question if I ask you why are you avoiding my touch?' _

.

* * *

.

**Change-over**

**Dusk**

Zero glared at the bubbly girls and boys who are extremely enthusiastic while they are carrying the chocolates in hands. Each of humans is lined up behind the booths with names on the sign. He crossed his arms with scowled and irritated eyes. He leaned against the brick wall as he could feel the auras behind the gate. Familiar auras as he is _not looking forward _to it. Especially _**him**_.

While Yuuki is standing on the path with a whistle in her hand. "Okay, okay! Stay in the line! Get in the line and stay!" she made sure the students stand in their places. "Alright, stay there and I will get them." Yuuki turned around and walked to the gate. She glanced at Zero who is staring at the ground with scowling on his face.

A frowned appeared on her face as she is worried about Zero. However, she shook it away and focus on right now. When the gate is opened, she saw a group of vampires standing. "Okay, welcome to the traditional Valentine's Day, 'Who is the lucky winner of the Day Class Girls' chocolate!?' line-up race!" Yuuki started to explain while Zero is keeping his eyes away from the group of _familiar _vampires. "All the members of the Night Class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give you their chocolate. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another."

Yuuki placed her hands on her hips. "Understood? I would like everyone to keep in mind that this is not a game. It means a lot to the girls, so take it seriously!" Suddenly, a blonde-haired vampire ran off with excitement.

"They're mine! All mine!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Aido." Zero shut his eyes as he gritted his teeth when he heard a _familiar, very familiar _silky and rich voice. "Remember to mind your manners, understand?"

The silver-haired hunter held his breath, opens his eyes and slowly shifted his amethyst eyes upward and carefully observed the vampires. One of them is a fairly tall, lean and lithe young man. He has golden-blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He is known as Aido, Hanabusa and "Idol" by his fangirls. Next, another taller young man who is a lean and thin frame. He has ash blonde hair that is kept in a rather unkempt condition, and he has forest green eyes. His skin is rather fair. He is known as Ichijo, Takuma. Next is the tallest young man who has a muscular build, he has burnt-orange eyes, brownish-orange hair, and his skin tone is tanner than most Night students. He is known as Kain, Akasuki. Next vampire male has mahogany hair, lightly-blue eyes, and pale skin. He is known as Shiki, Senri and a model.

Next vampire female student is rather tall, possessed a slim and feminine frame. She has long, wavy toffee-colored hair that falls across her back to reach just below the middle of her back, while she has messy bangs framing her forehead. Her skin is a rather pale shade darker than most of her classmates, and she has large coffee bean brown eyes. She is known as Souen, Ruka. Another vampire female student has a natural pale creamy skin tone, and she has a slender, perfectly proportioned body. Her hair is a light orange shade and is perfectly straight that uses black hair ribbons to tip it up into pigtails high on each side of her head; the only part that is left alone is the bangs that fall just above her eyes and shorter hair on the side of her face. And her eyes are big and of blue color similar to cerulean. She is known as Toya, Rima, and a model.

And lastly, a male pureblood vampire is one of the tallest vampires in Night Class and has a lean build. He has red-brown eyes, pale skin, and brown hair that is grown up to his collarbones with his bangs falling into his face. His name is Kuran, Kaname and is known as 'Pureblood Prince' or 'Pureblood King'.

Suddenly, unwanted flashbacks appeared in his mind when he last saw the pureblood prince in his time.

**[Memory]**

_Branched snapped as Zero immediately withdraw his Bloody Rose at his left side with his eyes closed as he is currently sitting on the wet grass while leaning against the large tree trunk. "Why are you here, Kuran." He demanded as he sensed the pureblood prince who purposely snapped the twig under his shoe._

_Kaname, dressed in a simple white dress shirt, black pants, expensive black leather shoes, and a black trench coat. He stared at Zero from ten feet away with a blank face. "You are a hard vampire to find, Kiryuu." _

_Zero clicked his tongue sharply while his gun still pointed at Kaname. "Not hard enough." The safety switched to off. "Why are you here." _

_"_…_Yuuki wants to see you."_

_The silver-haired hunter scoffed as he opened his eyes, revealed his crimson eyes. He tilted his head up at Kaname with cold glares. "I don't care what Kuran wants. I already told her over ten years ago, she is on her own." _

_The auburn vampire hummed with interested in his eyes. "So, you really did cut ties with her."_

"_Isn't that what you want, Kuran? Con-fucking-gratulations, you did it." Zero sarcastically said as he swallows his dry thirsty throat._

_Kaname stared at the silver-haired hunter then he walked forward. "Back off, Kuran." Zero warned the pureblood vampire. However, the Pureblood Prince ignored the warning as he continued walking toward Zero. "I mean it."_

_Before Zero could pull the trigger, Kaname grabbed the pistol away from the silver-haired hunter. Zero growled with anger. "What the hell do you want, Kuran!?"_

_"Yuuki is dying." Kaname bends down on his knee, next to Zero and unbutton his shirt. Zero stared at the Pureblood vampire with a blank face. "However, something tells me that you still won't go see her. Even she told me that it is a possibility, then asked me to offer you my blood for one last time. A gift from her to you, as you could say." Kaname explained, solemnly._

_Zero narrowed his cold anger glares at Kaname, making his crimsons eyes eerily glow. "What. Makes you think. I want your blood. Kuran?" he snarled. _

_Kaname sighed. "Still stubborn as usual." He lifted his palm to his mouth, grew his fang and lightly scratch, drawing tiny blood." Zero hitched as his eyes immediately dart at the deliciously looking dark crimson blood. "Just drink it, Kiryuu." _

_"Damn you." Zero shut his eyes tightly, knowing his thirsty beast won over the control. He grabbed Kaname's palm and licked the blood from the cut that already healed a few seconds ago. Then Zero reached the Pureblood vampire's neck, pulled him down and Zero lifted his chin up. _

_Kaname closed his eyes when he felt Zero's lips touch his neck, slowly licks and slightly twitched when he felt two sharp cuts into his neck. However, Kaname relaxes as he was inwardly surprised how gentle Zero is being right now. "Take as much as you want, Kiryuu. This will be the last time you taste my blood." He warned the silver-haired hunter while holding onto Zero's shoulder. _

_After a few gulps of blood. Zero gently and slowly break his fangs away from Kaname's neck then lick the strays of blood and leaned back as he licked the blood from his lips. His crimson eyes fade to amethyst and glared at Kaname's face. "Good. I don't want to go near you nor your blood." He said, coldly. _

_Kaname softly snorted, stood up on his feet and adjusted his collars and coat. He shoves his hands into his pockets. "Good luck, Kiryuu." He turned around, walk away until he disappeared into the woods. _

_Zero scoffed in disgusted and turned his head away as his beast is satisfied with the blood. Never again will he touch Kuran's blood. He avowed. _

**[End of Memory]**

Zero scowled harshly at the sight of the handsome pureblood vampire who smiles charmingly while holding onto his book at his side.

_"Do not drink from any pureblood vampire."_

Familiar whispered came in his mind. The silver-haired hunter narrowed his eyes as he examined the vampires who went to their sign under their names and received chocolate gifts from the boys and girls. His throat started to get itchy as he knew he'll be thirsty very soon. He made a poker face and control his bloodlust effortlessly. His body is not used to it held into the lust this early but Zero would be damned if any of vampires could sense his thirst.

His amethyst eyes shifted over to the pureblood vampire who turned to Yuuki with a soft smile. "Thank you for everything, Yuuki." Yuuki turned her head over her shoulder.

"S-sure!"

Kaname tipped his head. "Don't get hurt."

"I-I won't!"

Zero watched the pitiful sights of Yuuki who is pinning after her older brother. He inwardly grimaced with disgusted and saw how the girls pushed Yuuki. The chocolate box fell from her pocket as she fell on the ground. Yuuki yelped in shocked but luckily, she didn't get any harm and pushed herself up to sit on her legs. Her eyes shifted down and saw her chocolate box next to her. She sighed softly, reached for it, picked up and placed it in her pocket.

The silver-hunter just stood back while watching from the distance. Then his vampire hearing perked up when he heard an _annoyingly familiar _voice asking a human girl. "So, what's your Blood type?" Aido leaned forward with a charming smile.

"Oi!" Zero snapped at Aido who flinched in surprise and turned around. "Get your damn chocolates and take your ass to the classroom!" he said, coldly.

Yuuki blinked at Zero with shocked by how cold-hearted he is acting. She stood up on her feet while dusting the dirt away from her uniform. She walked to Adio and warned him gently instead. "That is not allowed, only chocolate and feelings." She said, softly.

Aido nodded his head before he sends his irritated glared at Zero who scoffed and glance away. "Zero…" the prefect girl walked up to Zero with concerned. "…are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Zero gritted his teeth. He just couldn't stand around and keep seeing all these _ghosts _and _familiar faces_. It's too much for him right now. Before Yuuki could say anything, she heard squealing and gate creaking as she turned her head and saw the girls attempted to touch one of the vampires.

"Hey! Back away! You'll break the gate!" Yuuki grabbed her whistle and a red car. "Back up!" she jogged toward them. "Zero I need your hel—" she halted when she realized that silver-haired prefect is gone. _'Wh-what?' _she was confused and curious where Zero has gone off this time.

.

* * *

.

The silver-haired hunter leaned against the stable wall while he rubbed his temple, feeling weary and frustrated. He just couldn't do this, not right now and his throat is itching once again. Zero sighed, grabbed a bottle of blood pills, open the lid and took two pills and swallowed them dryly.

He grimaced as he closed the bottle and placed it in his pocket. Zero forgot how young and unofficial his body felt like in his time. He knew that he can't drink any blood, not yet, not until he figures out the secrets and histories about his parents' backgrounds.

Suddenly, he smelt a human nearby which made him annoyed. "I know you're there. Come out." He ordered, calmly.

A girl with glasses came out from hiding as she is holding a bag of chocolates with blushes on her face. "Ah… umm… Kiyuu-kun, I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning. And since today you're supposed to thank people with chocolates… this… I made it myself." She held out a treat gift for the silver-haired hunter.

"…you need to head back to your dorm. Or I will send you to the Chairman's office for breaking your curfew." Zero warned the human girl who looked embarrassed.

"A-ah, I know. Umm… h-here. It's only a thank you gift." She walked toward him shyly, send the gift down and bowed politely. "T-thank you once again." Then she turned around and ran off. Zero continued watching her until she was out of his sights. He sighed softly as his amethyst eyes shifted down at the innocent bag of chocolates on the ground.

Zero bends down picked it up and stared at it blankly. When was the last time he receives a gift of chocolates on Valentine's Day? _Too long_. He shook his head, stood on his feet and walked inside the stable. His eyes lit up when he saw White Lily, the white majestic horse neighed as she saw him. A small yet soft smile appeared on his face. "Lily… it's been far too long." He whispered, nostalgic and fond in his tone.

His hand reaches to the beautiful horse, gently pats her neck and placed his forehead onto her forehead. "…After tomorrow… hopefully, I can get my answers… and find that pureblood asshole." He mumbled to himself.

.

* * *

.

Yuuki sighed loudly to herself. "I can't believe that Zero just ran off and left me there!" she grumbled to herself, childishly while walking down the hallway with a towel in her hands. A frowned appeared on her face as she arrived at the door of a Chairman's private bathroom. "I don't know what the hell he was doing… but only he knows." She opened the door, walked inside the empty bathroom and shut it behind her.

The brunette girl placed a folded towel on the counter next to the sink and stared at the reflection of the mirror on the wall. _'Why are you so cold today Zero?' _she knew that Zero could be grumpy and rude but there are times that he tolerates with her and always listen to her, despite that he pretends he didn't. However, ever since yesterday, he suddenly became… cold-hearted.

It sorts of reminded her of ten years ago, except this time he is more colder. Yuuki slumped her shoulders, reached to her skirt where it has pockets and took out a small wrapped of chocolate ball candy that she finally managed to bake it right. "Not only I miss my chance to give my chocolate gift to Kaname-senpai… I didn't get to give this one to Zero." She whispered, disappointed and sad.

.

* * *

.

**Later…**

In the fancy library at the Moon Dorm, Kaname is resting on the red cushion chair with his legs cross as he is holding a wine glass with water. The pureblood vampire placed a blood pill into the water and watched it dissolved and changed the water to red color. He is twirling the wine glass gently while staring at it.

Takuma arrived as he came out from the other side of the bookshelf while reading a book in his hands. His forest-eyes glanced over to Kaname. "Kaname-sama… I've noticed that Kiryuu didn't seem to be struggling. I wonder if that prefect finally took those blood pills?"

Kaname continues to stare at the blood-water in his wine glass while twirling around with his long fingers. _'I find it hard to believe that he would willingly take it though. He refuses to accept it easily, always attempt to fight his thirst of beast off…' _he mused, suspiciously.

"Kaname-sama?" Takuma frowned with concerned with his leader/friend who is still silence.

The pureblood vampire lifted his wine glass, took a long sip from it and placed it down on the table. "Takuma…" the blonde-haired noble hummed with curious. "…nevermind." Kaname looked away and picked up his unfinished book from his lap.

_'Kaname-sama?' _Takuma mused, worried. While Kaname couldn't help it but think that Takuma's observation about Zero earlier today doesn't seem to be struggling at all. He has a hard time to believe that a hunter would actually take the blood pills. He clearly recalled that a beautiful silver-haired hunter refused to transfer to Moon Dorm and Night Class. He closed his eyes, shook those thoughts away and decided to focus on his book and Yuuki.

But… deep back in his mind, a silver-haired hunter is still there.


	6. Night Six: Afar

**Thanks so much for reviews, favs, and follows! *drinking water and sign happily***

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**There will be Yuuki-bashing... for a while. I don't hate her, but I don't love her either. Just to warn ya'll and aware of it. To those who are fan of Yuuki, I'm sorry~ But it is needed for the sake of this story. As I said, Yuuki-bashing is ONLY for a WHILE. (Probably a _LONG _while, actually) You'll understand once you continue reading this story~ *grin***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *grin***

* * *

_"You must find your mother's secrets before it's too late."_

Zero dazed off at the half-way opened window as the white curtain dances by the chill cold air. He is currently sitting on the ground, in his dorm room with his knees prop up as his back lean against his bed. Between his legs, he is holding a bottle of blood pills as he twirling it around and around in slow motion while thinking deeply. He just realized that that tomorrow, was when Kaien Cross took him to his house and met Yuuki for the first time.

The silver-haired hunter scoffed softly, he is leaving tomorrow, and he needs to have a talk with Kaien in the morning. He blinked the daze off as his amethyst eyes shifted to the clock. It's almost four in the morning and he doesn't feel tired yet. He tipped his head back against his bed as he attempted to relax his stiff muscles. Slowly, his mind went back to how young he and Yuuki were decades ago. _'No… this timeline… it's about four years ago.' _He mused, trying to get used to this timeline instead of his own time.

He paused his hands, one left hand reached to his neck where the legendary ex-hunter placed a sealed tattoo to prevent from vampire to take over. Words appeared in his mind.

_"_…_when you were bitten, you have become a Level-D vampire when in truth, you are basically a semi-pureblood vampire. Unfortunately, because of her, your bloodline was put to sleep by force. And even worst, Hunter sealed prevent you from awakening your true bloodline." _

Zero furrowed his eyebrows at this. He knew that once a Hunter sealed placed on his body, it's permanent. His left hand curled around his sealed mark, as he could feel his pulse and distancing remembered that _pureblood bitch _bit him. And then he remembered his twin brother. _His brother is alive_. But he doesn't know where he is nor how to find him. Zero closed his eyes, feeling tired and lonely. He has lived too long and he doesn't know if he can handle this on his own. But he knew that he has no choice but to put up with it and deal with what he has for now.

_"Please… save us, Zero."_

At least now, he has a purpose. First thing first, talk to the Chairman Cross about leaving the school ground for a while.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Six**

**"Afar"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

The silver-haired hunter arrived at the Chairman's office. He knocked on the door gently and waited for the answer. _"Come in!"_ a cheery voice from Kaien said with permission. Zero opened the door, walked inside the office and shut it behind him quietly.

"Zero-chan!" Kaien smiles widely while sparkles appeared around him. "I never thought to see you this early in the morning! What can I do for you?" he asked with curiosity as he cupped around the hot mug filled with coffee.

Zero crossed his arms. "I want to talk about absent from school for a while." He immediately gets to the point.

The Chairman blinked at him then understood. "Ah, that's right. I did say we can discuss this." Then his eyes sharpen. "Are you sure this is wise? To go alone?"

"I told you, Kaien. I need to fetch something from a certain place." Zero explained again, carefully with his words.

Kaien sighed softly. "How are you feeling right now, Zero? Please be honest." He stared at his pseudo son while observed the silver-haired hunter in front of him. He noted that Zero didn't look pale nor struggle with his thirst.

Zero understood what his father-figure attempt to do. "I am fine. The blood pills work for now." He assured the former hunter.

"You took them willingly?" Kaien raised his eyebrow in surprise. He thought Zero refuses to touch anything blood-related that could easily label him as one of the vampires.

The silver-haired hunter twitched but nodded his head reluctantly. "Not the best but it'll do." He grumbled.

The former hunter leaned back against the leather chair while staring at the silver-haired hunter. He gently taps his hot mug with a thoughtful face. Zero noticed it as he narrowed his eyes at his father-figure with cautiously. "What?"

Kaien just shook his head. "Nothing. So, when do you plan to leave?"

"Tonight, around midnight or so." Zero tilted his head as he calculates the distances, times, and transportation. "…I'll probably be gone a week at most."

The Chairman Cross frowned. "That long…" he hesitant the thought of letting Zero leave the school ground without keeping eyes on him. He just doesn't want his pseudo son in danger if he doesn't keep his eyes on him.

"I'll be fine." Kaien snapped out of it as his hazel eyes shifted up to Zero who stare at him. The former hunter was taken aback by seeing Zero's amethyst eyes soften. "Trust me that I'll be fine. I will return here after a week. I promise." He said, determined.

Kaien stared at the silver-haired prefect then sighed softly. "Okay." He smiles gently. "…you have permission to leave tonight from the school ground and return here after one week."

Zero tipped his head with gratitude. "Thank you." He meant it as he knew that Chairman is placing his faith in him which means Zero won't break it. The silver-haired hunter turned around, walked to the door but halted. "Chairman…" Kaien perked up with curious.

"…be careful." Zero whispered then immediately left the office and shut the door behind him. Kaien blinked owlishly with confuse yet concerned. Why does Zero sound so… _sad_?

.

* * *

.

**Later…**

The Day Class is over except there are few students who are staying for extra classes. Zero isn't one of the students, except Yuuki who is sleeping with her head on her folded arms. The silver-haired hunter noticed it and inwardly sighed. He knew that Yuuki won't be awake anytime soon unless someone wakes her up.

His amethyst eyes glanced around in the empty room, so he walked up to her with a deep frown. A sad pang hit in his heart that he watched Yuuki's innocent, sleeping face. It's _been so long _since he has seen such a look on her face. He knows that he couldn't protect her innocent, because he knew. He knew that no matter how long, Yuuki is meant to "wake up" and return to her pureblood self. Plus, Zero was sure that the pureblood prince wouldn't want Yuuki to stay her human form for a long time.

Zero shook his head, pushed his thoughts back in his mind as he got near her. He stared at her, carefully burn the image of her innocent, human face in his mind. He inwardly sighed. "Hey, Yuuki…" he watches her twitched softly. "…wake up. Yuuki."

Finally, Yuuki's eyelashes fluttered open with daze in her eyes. "Hmm?" she sat up while rubbed her sleepy eyes. "…what's up Zero?"

Once Zero is satisfied that she could get up on her own. He turned around and start walking away from her. "I'm going now. 'Prefect's Duties' and all that." He grimaced that he doesn't want to deal with this job but has no choice. "Once your extra classes are over, hurry up and join your duty." He said, nonchalant.

Yuuki blinked away from her tired eyes as she stopped rubbed her eyes. She frowned with sweatdropped. "Oh that…" her shoulders slumped with a sulk. "You're making it sound so incredibly appealing." Then she watched Zero who walked out of the classroom calmly. _'It's been four years and he is still not talkative… although… he's colder now. Like winter.' _She mused, sadly and confused.

When Zero left the classroom, he walked down the hallway while thinking about what he should do once he leaves for the trip. _'First, head to that mansion… then maybe to that temple room…' _he mused then he halted when he senses the powerful aura ahead of him. His amethyst eyes sharpen when he saw Kaname and Ruka who is following him.

The Day Students were whispers and squealing when they saw the Night Students. _"I never thought that I'd see Kuran from the Night Class in the school building…"_

_"It's not the time for the class change-over yet, either…"_

Zero mentally scowled as he glared at the vampires who reached to him in the middle of the hallway. Kaname smiles politely to the silver-haired hunter. "I didn't expect to meet you here, Kiryuu." His auburn-eyes slightly lit. "Yuuki isn't with you today?"

_'Checking on your little sister?' _Zero narrowed his eyes, as much as it was _wrong _to be in a relationship with someone biologically in his opinion, he had to admitted that Kuran does _care_ about Yuuki. Zero starts walking pass the vampires, calmly. "She has extra classes today, Kuran."

"Kiryuu…" Zero stiff as his hands clenched into fists. "How are you _feeling_?" Kaname glanced over at Zero, nonchalant.

The silver-haired hunter recalled that Kaname already knew his secret which was not surprising. He halted, tilted his head over to Kaname who stared at him, emotionless. A small smirk with blank in his amethyst eyes. "I'm _feeling _wonderful, thank you for asking. _Kuran_." Kaname blinked and Zero tipped his head and start walk away.

Kaname watched Zero's back while Ruka watched the interaction between them with suspicious and curious in her coffee-brown eyes.

.

* * *

.

**Chairman's Office**

Kaien hummed to himself as he is sitting on his leather chair while working on his paperwork. When he heard the knocked on his door, his hunter instinct alerted him of a pureblood vampire outside of his door. "Come in." His hazel eyes lifted from his paperwork and saw Kaname walked inside and shut the door behind, quietly. "Hello, Kaname. I had a feeling that you'd come around sometime today." The former hunter said with a soft smile as he set the pen down next to the paperwork.

Kaname stared at the legendary ex-hunter with a solemn face. "Chairman Cross…" he walked to the desk and crossed his arms. "…how long do you plan on allowing Kiryuu, Zero to stay in the Day Class?"

Kaien hummed. "To be honest, I would be very worried but… Zero isn't going through struggle nor having a hard time. He is taking blood pills, willingly so I'm not too worried right now." He explained.

"So, he _did _take it." Kaname was admitted surprise to hear this. "I assumed that he won't take it because he refuses to associate as one of us." He said, slightly interested.

The Chairman leaned back while entwined his fingers. "I had my suspicions on why he is taking it willingly…" from the corner of his eyes, a red book in the bookshelf. He assumed that Zero wanted to learn more about his family and plus, that he has a secret mission of his own that he'll be gone for a week.

"But the blood pill won't be satisfied for a Level D vampire." Kaname said with a serious frown. He watched the Chairman Cross sighed softly and smiles resigned.

"I knew you are special, an extraordinary and rare kind, the pureblood vampire. And thanks to your support that the wilder members of the Night Class have behaved themselves up until now. I'm grateful for that. " Kaname narrowed his eyes as he is aware that Kaien attempted to change the topic. The pureblood vampire walked up to the desk and uncrossed his arms.

Kaname placed his palms on the desk and frowned deeply. "Chairman Cross, I have endured this situation this far only because of my deep respect for you. But now…" his fingers dug into the desk, destroyed parts of it as pieces of wood break off. While Kaien wisely ignored as he stared straight at the pureblood's auburn eyes. "Do you seriously intend to allow Kiryuu to destroy everything that we've worked for so long to achieve?"

The Chairman closed his eyes, calmly. Kaname's slowly released his vampiric aura, showing his displeased. "Zero's parents were killed by a vampire… it's a miracle that he was saved from that sea of blood. And even more, a miracle that now he is using blood pills willingly."

"…like I said, blood pill won't satisfied for Level D." Kaname leaned forward with sharpening eyes. "…and his family was killed by a pureblood. Just like me. Without her, he cannot depend on blood pills forever. He would need to drink blood from pureblood to stay sane longer."

Kaien opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows at Kaname. "I cannot help but wonder why you are concern about Zero? Normally… this problem, it doesn't bother you."

"Of course, it bothers me. He is always around Yuuki, I refuse to stay in the shadow and allow have untamed unofficial vampire boy to go near her. _You _know that."

The Chairman hummed. "And you believe that Zero should transfer to Night Class, live in Moon Dorm would be wise?"

The pureblood vampire nods his head. "Yes. This way, I can keep my eyes on him… and control him."

"Ah… but Zero isn't mindlessly vampire, Kaname. He is special and he controls his beast for four years, _with _blood pills once a month. And now, he is taking them, possibly every few days which is good. That means we don't have to worried about Zero's possible slip. He's stronger." Then he tilted his head as he examined Kaname's face. "Plus, I can't exactly put my final words for Zero's academic life. If he wants to stay the Day Class and Sun Dorm, then that's his decision."

Kaname clicked his tongue. "You trust Kiryuu?" he shoves his palm away from the desk and dusts the pieces of small blisters away from his hands.

Kaien nodded his head. "Hai. I trust Zero." He said with confidence. Hazel and auburn eyes stared at each other emotionlessly.

.

* * *

.

**Meanwhile…**

Zero is walking out to the courtyard while keeping his amethyst eyes in his surroundings in slight boredom. His hands are in his front pockets with a blank face. He continued walking around, patrolling in his part until he felt the vampires' auras in close by. The silver-haired hunter inwardly sighed while his eyes shifted up at the moon in the night sky.

"Can I help you, Night students?" he asked, nonchalant. A group of nobles' vampires stands behind him as they stared at him with suspicious, cautious and curious in their eyes.

Ruka glared at Zero's back. "Why is Kaname-sama so interested in you. I can't stand it." She scowled with irritated.

Kain sighed in boredom as he slumped his shoulders, lazily. "There's no point in getting jealous, Ruka." The brownish-orange haired vampire glanced over his friends. "The same goes for the rest of you." His burnt-orange eyes glanced over to Zero who didn't even turn around which slightly surprised him. "If Kaname-sama finds out about this, he'll be furious."

"You should listen to him." Zero speak up, tilted his head back as his amethyst eyes glanced from the corner of his eyes. "After all, _your precious _Kuran wouldn't be very happy with you lot. You wouldn't want that, do you?" he said, mockery.

Aido narrowed his eyes at Zero as he could feel the annoying sparks up. "Don't disrespect Kaname-sama with a tone like that, Kiryuu!" he snapped, defended for pureblood prince.

Kain glanced at his cousin. "Oi…" he warned the blonde-haired idol.

The silver-haired hunter rolled his eyes as he turned around, calmly without pulling any moves to take out his Bloody Rose. "If none of you need anything from me. I would advise you all to return to your classroom." He said, blankly. Much to nobles' surprised as they would expect to see anger, defensive and cold attitude from the cold-hearted prefect. Not even withdraw his gun at them which puzzling them.

Before anyone could say or do something, a feminine voice speaks up. "Hold it!" Yuuki appeared as she walked up behind the nobles who turned around while Zero shifted his eyes to his side. "No fighting allowed. Didn't you read that in the student handbook?" the prefect scolded the nobles.

"Cross-san…" Takuma smiles politely to the petite girl. "We weren't fighting." Yuuki blinked at him then turned her head to Zero. The silver-haired hunter sighed but nodded his head as he shifted his eyes over to the vampires.

Kain shook his head and turned to Ruka. "Can we just drop this already?"

"Fine. It's not worth it anyway." Ruka huffed as she crossed her arms and turned around. Her long hair dances in the air. "Let's go back to class."

The two prefects watched the nobles retreated to their classroom. Then Yuuki turned her attention to Zero with a confused frown on her face. "What's going on, Zero? Why would they come here? Were they trying to talk to you?" she attempted to see Zero's eyes but he kept avoiding her.

"You know…" Yuuki bit her lips, worried. "Whatever is it, you can talk to me about it. I don't understand why…" her eyes glanced down, sadly. "But lately… you haven't been acting like yourself…" then she shyly glanced up.

Zero's eyes stared at the ground then he turned to Yuuki, much to her shocked when she saw how emotionless his face right now. "….I would appreciate it if you leave me alone." Yuuki blinked in speechless. She silently watched the silver-haired prefect walked away from her. _'Zero…' _she frowned, hurt and sad.

.

* * *

.

**Later…**

Yuuki sighed softly as she stared up at the night sky while feeling the chill air dances her short hair. She is standing on top of the rooftop. _'Zero… he's avoiding me… pushed me away again… he still won't let me go into his cold heart. Won't even drop his wall for me. It's always like this… I thought I finally manage to break down his wall but it turns out it was useless…' _her hands tighten into fists at her sides. _'Will this continue forever?' _then a determined will suddenly appear.

No, she refuses to let Zero continue being cold-hearted. Only she can warm him, break his walls and show that he can trust her, depend on her, and know that she will always be there for him. Yuuki turned around, with strong-willed in mind that she will go confront to Zero as soon as possible. Her goal is to make Zero open up to her. She quickly left the rooftop through the metal door and run downstairs.

_'Zero still just doesn't trust me… even though I've always been the one closest to him…' _she continued running down the stairs then left the building. Yuuki panted while jogging to the different buildings, known as Sun Dorm.

Finally, when she arrived at the dorm. She ascended the stairs, to the second level and storm to the dorm room where Zero was in. She halted in front of the door while panting from the running. She took a breather then raise her fist and knocked. She waits for the answers however, none came.

Yuuki furrowed her eyebrows. "Zero?" she called out for a silver-haired prefect. Again, none respond so she reached the doorknob and surprised that it was unlocked. She twisted it open and push it open. "Zero?" she called out quietly and stood in the doorway with completely lost and concerned on her face.

It's an only empty bedroom with an open window as the curtains dances in the air and large moonlight shines through the room. "…Zero?"

.

* * *

.

**Meanwhile…**

Kaname leaned against the window while staring up at the night sky inside the classroom. He is currently waiting for the professor to arrive while the other nobles are sitting in their seats along with other vampires. His auburn-eyes noticed something in the distance, however thanks to his pureblood senses that more powerful than average nobles' vampires.

Curious lit in his eyes when he saw a familiar figure walking across the field. He could easily see a figure with silver hair that shines by the moonlight, dressed in a black trench coat that dancing around his knees, black leather jeans tucked into black combat boots. Kaname raised his eyebrow at this, wondering why and where the silver-haired hunter is heading off to. He noticed the silver-haired hunter paused, turned his head over his shoulder and his amethyst eyes came contact to his auburn-eyes.

The pureblood vampire stared at Zero without a flinch. He attempts to read the emotions but was surprised to find it poker face, which was rather skillful. Not only that, somehow Zero sense him staring from this distance was rather _odd. _Then, to his astonished that Zero's eyes flashes to crimson-eyes with a cold smirked on his face. Kaname blinked and watched Zero turned his head forward and continued walking until he was covered in darkness inside the woods.

_'_…_how intriguing.' _Kaname mused, interested. He wonders, why is Kiryuu, Zero seems so... different?


	7. Night Seven: Dusky

**Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! I didn't expect that this story gotten so popular and fill with love by readers! *blushes* Ya'll making my blushing so much! xD I even got one of the readers who want me to marry them. *laughing* It's so cute! And real faltter~ ;3**

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *grin***

* * *

**Cross Academy**

**Chairman's Office**

Kaien hummed softly to himself as he is enjoying his hot coffee in his favorite mug that was a present gift by his adopted daughter a few years ago. He took a careful sipped and sighed content. He is currently standing in front of the windows while his hazel eyes watched the beautiful sunrise. He knew, soon that change-over will come and he needed to inform his adopted daughter that she will have to deal with her prefect duty on her own for a week. Then he started to think about Zero, as he wonders what the silver-haired hunter doing right now. _'I hope he'll find answers soon…' _he mused, concerned and curious.

Then he heard the door knocked. "Come in." he granted with permission as he turned around. He smiles widely when he saw Yuuki walked in. However, his smile slipped when he noticed her worried face. "What's wrong, Yuuki-chan?" he walked to his desk, set his mug down gently while keeping his eyes on her.

Yuuki shut the door behind her, quietly as her eyes were on the ground then shifted up to meet concerned hazel eyes. "I can't find Zero."

Kaien understands as a smile appeared once again. "I see. Don't worry about him. He has business he needs to go."

"Business?" Yuuki furrowed her eyebrows with confused.

The Chairman nodded his head. "Hai. But he'll be back in a week."

"That long?" the prefect girl blinked in surprise as she frowns. "What kind of business that he has to do that requires him to be gone for a week?"

Kaien smiles at her guilty. "I'm sorry, Yuuki-chan. It's not my place to tell you. It's the personal business to Zero." He explained while moving his rolling chair and sat down. Yuuki's shoulders slumped with disappointed.

"Oh…" her head tilted down while she entwined her fingers loose front of her. It seems that no matter how hard she tried; she never gets close to cold-hearted prefect nor understands anything about him. _'I thought I knew Zero enough but…' _she mused, disappointed and upset. She tilted her head to the window and watch the sunrise upward to the blue clear sky. _'Zero… I wonder what you are doing now?'_

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Seven**

**"Dusky"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Kiryuu's Mansion**

**Meanwhile…**

The silver-haired hunter arrived at the broken mansion; he could see the damaged of his once upon a time beautiful mansion. It wasn't too awful like in his time, there are yellow tapes wrapped around the house, the door barely hung, shutters are torn apart, and the rooftop looked like it was about to collapse soon. Zero sighed softly as his amethyst eyes observed the mansion underneath the cloudy sky. He's back at this location once again, this is a second time.

Zero rolled his shoulders back while his hands clenched in tight white knuckles. It's kind of hard to do this, to go through this again but with little bit confident. The silver-haired hunter slowly climbed up the stairs and onto the porch. Almost immediately, his eyes dart to the spot where the dried blood near the broken swing bench. Despite that he knew now that this woman wasn't his birth mother, she was still his mother-figure.

He closed his eyes, took a breather then turned his head to the front entrance. He opens his eyes, walked closer to the door, reached the wood and carefully pushed it. The door creaked loudly as the hinge nearly bend down. Zero squeezed himself through the space between the broken door and frame.

Zero glides inside the mansion as his boots break the pieces of glasses that spread against the hardwood floor along with pieces of broken furniture. Wallpaper was torn and spattered, furniture was ripped apart, and half of the room is covered in scorched marks and ashes. He couldn't help it but felt déjà vu when he stood in the middle inside of his former home.

His amethyst eyes attempted not to glance at the certain spot where his father was struggled to reach his gun while fighting against a certain pureblood bitch. Keeping his eyes on the door that he knew it would lead to the basement.

The silver-haired hunter pushed away his emotions back in his mind, focusing on his goal to get the journal and the locket. When he reached the door, he grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open. His amethyst eyes glow through the darkness down the stairs. Zero descended the stairs to the bottom as the sunlight shines in the dark basement, provide the lights through the small rectangle windows. Everything looks the same to him from his own timeline.

The wall was thicker, constructed from quarry rock, and the smell was foreign, yet it was slightly familiar. There are a quite few boxes piled up against the corner of the room, a dark brown chest pushed along with other old furniture that is covered with sheets, a table is pushed against the wall underneath the windows with candleholders along with books, and old bookshelf next to it has all kinds of books, trinkets, and broken weapons.

Zero reached to the table quickly as his eyes survey the notebooks, papers, and pend. He spotted a leather book, he grabbed a small pile of books from the leather book that was shoved underneath, set it aside and picked up. He carefully observed the brown leather book with a tribal rose on the front cover. He gently stroke the leather book that he knew it is passed down for generations in Kiryuu Clan.

Then, his eyes glanced at the books on the desk while shoving the book inside his leather trench coat pocket. He grabbed one of the books and gently shake it when it's the wrong book, he just set it aside and grabbed another one. He continued a few more books until a clatter was heard from the book. He opens the false book and took out a small pouch bag out.

Zero dropped the fake book gently on one of the top piles of books. He untied the pouch, stick his index and thumb inside the bag and gently lifted his hand when he felt the silver thin chain. He paused when his amethyst eyes stare at a silver circle-shaped of a locket with engraved royal blue rose in the middle.

He carelessly throws the empty pouch onto the desk, opened the lid and saw the strange lines around the circle, an old-fashioned letter of an 'N' on top, and a hole in the middle. The silver-haired hunter pressed his index finger on the locket's clasps that had hidden sharp needle-like point. Zero watched his blood dances inside the locket, twirling around until it went inside the hole in the middle, then the blood of a line came out of a hole and face it the line close to the 'N'.

"…I hope you have answers for me, you pureblood bastard…" he muttered with solemn frowned yet determined sparks in his amethyst eyes.

.

* * *

.

**Cross Academy**

**Moon Dorm**

**Kaname's Dorm**

**Meanwhile…**

The pureblood vampire is currently laying on his bed, underneath his black silky sheet while dozing off. It was peaceful and quiet for him until his mind flash of a beautiful silver-haired and amethyst eyes boy. His eye fluttered open to reveal his glowing crimsons eyes as he doesn't understand why _that prefect _stuck in his mind. He is curious about where the hunter goes in the middle of the night but it wasn't any of his business. He doesn't care. Right now, all he cares about Yuuki and control the wild vampires in this Cross Academy.

Kaname frowned to himself when the flash of a silver-haired hunter appeared in his mind once again. He sighed silently as he sat up and run through his hair with his long fingers. As much as he doesn't like Kiryuu, his respect for the unofficial vampire has grown over four years. He knew that silver-haired prefect is going through a tough, painful and agony change without taking real blood from pureblood. Then he shook his head and closed his eyes. Kiryuu, Zero is only a tool to him and he will use the prefect to protect Yuuki.

But, why does he feel like Kiryuu, Zero would _never_ protect Yuuki?

.

* * *

.

**Later….**

**Change-Over**

"Please stand back!" Yuuki warned the boys and girls while she is holding onto her whistle. Her brown eyes glanced over the gate that is slowly opening. "Stand back, let them through." She ordered the Day students back which finally, they back away to make room for the group of Night Students.

Much to Yuuki relief, she glanced over while spreading her arms out and saw Kaname walking in front of the vampires as usual. Kaname glanced around until his auburn spots her. He smiles politely at her. "Hello, Yuuki." He tipped his head, greeted her.

"H-hello, Kaname-senpai." She smiles shyly at the pureblood vampire. She watched Kaname glanced around and noticed a curious spark in his eyes. "I do not see Kiryuu." He noted and turned his attention back to the prefect.

Yuuki just smiles as her eyes filled with concerned. "Ah, Zero left the school ground last night." Unaware that Kaname stiff as his eyes harden. "Chairman told me that he has a business to do."

"I see… and when will he return?" Kaname somehow doubts that Chairman Cross told Yuuki what kind of business that silver-haired prefect will do.

The prefect girl tilted her head with confused but answered happily to her crush. "A week."

Kaname frowned as his eyebrows furrowed which made Yuuki blinked at him. "Kaname-senpai?" she is wondering why Kaname is making that kind of expression when it concerns about Zero. _'Does he worry about Zero?' _she mused, curious and hopeful. She wants her two most important people to get along with each other. It hurts her to see them dislikes each other.

The pureblood vampire shook his head and smiles gently at Yuuki. "it's nothing, Yuuki. Be careful and work well." He said his farewell and Yuuki just nodded her head with confusion in her eyes. The prefect girl hummed then turned her attention on the Day students.

"Hey, stay back! Don't push! Please, stay back!" Yuuki warned them once again while holding onto her whistle. Can she handle this job on her own for a _week_?! _'Zero… you big jerk! Leaving me alone to handle this difficult job!' _she mused, sulked and pouted.

.

* * *

.

**Chairman's Office**

The Chairman Cross paused his pen that is busying writing over the paperwork, he felt a thick and dense aura coming from a certain pureblood vampire who is _not happy_. He frowned deeply as he set aside his pen and wait for a few seconds until the door knocked. "Come in." his hazel eyes lit with confused and wondered why Kaname is upset once the pureblood walked inside.

Kaname shut the door behind him quietly as his auburn eyes eerily shine. "What is this I heard that Kiryuu is gone for a week?" he walked to the desk that is covered with panels and nails in attempted to fix holes and cracks.

"Ah, you heard about that." Kaien hummed, calmly.

The pureblood vampire closed his eyes while controlled his displeased and astonished aura. "I understand that you trust Kiryuu, Chairman Cross. As you know, I respect you and I do trust you without a doubt. However, this is going over the line. I am aware that Kiryuu is taking the blood pills, but you and I both knew that it won't satisfied him for long."

Chairman Cross leaned back while entwined his fingers as it rested against his stomach while staring up at the pureblood vampire with a solemn face. Kaname continued. "I do admit that Kiryuu has a lot of unusual strength to suppress his instincts for years. I cannot comprehend how that possible, and I know that he is a very rare case. But is it truly a wise idea to allow him to roam freely outside of this school ground without any supervisor?" Kaname slowly opened his eyes, blankly at Kaien.

"Kaname-kun, as you know, I do respect you and trust you… but this matter… it's only between me and Zero. I know what I'm doing, and I know this is a huge risk, believe me. But this is something that Zero needs, and I believe that it could heal him." Kaien then smiles softly. "Plus, Zero promised to return here after a week. I know him, I know he won't break his promise."

The pureblood vampire stared at the Chairman Cross then sighed. "Not only you trust him, but you also have faith in him." He stated and the former hunter smiles widely. "Of course." Kaname muttered as he crossed his arms and turned his auburn eyes to the window, watch the sunset through the large window. "…when he comes back…" Kaien perked up with curious when Kaname opened his mouth. "…I will ask him, suggest that he should transfer to Moon Dorm and Night Class."

Kaien tilted his head as his hazel eyes lifted at the ceiling of his office. "Excuse me for asking this, but why?" Kaname's auburn eyes shifted to Chairman Cross. "Why now after four years?" Kaien glanced at the pureblood vampire with curious yet suspicious in his hazel eyes.

"…what else but to watch him? Plus, he's a Level D vampire, he's dangerous to humans, to Yuuki." Kaname answered as if it was obvious. Kaien raised his eyebrows at the pureblood vampire then glanced at the sunset through the window. Something tells the legendary ex-hunter that there are more hidden reasons for it but decided to keep it to himself.

.

* * *

.

**Abandoned Town**

**Two Days Later…**

Zero arrived at the deserted town that was located in the middle of nowhere. He attempted to sense any presence in his surroundings, and only greeted emptiness. His amethyst eyes glanced around with cautious while ignored the chill breezes that kissed his bare skin. He walked down the dirt path of ghost town while holding onto the compass locket in his hand. The silver-haired hunter glanced at the locket, follow the direction where the compass lead him until he could see the well water.

Zero quickly arrived close to the well water as he slipped the locket before shut the lid, into his pocket while staring down at the old rocky wishing well. He leaned forward, peering down at the darkness in the well. He hummed contemplatively when he noticed a large hole on the side and made grimaced. He clearly remembered the dreadful scent while he did crawl in his timeline.

However, he has no choice but to deal with it. The silver-haired hunter jumped onto the edge of the wishing well, gracefully. His amethyst eyes glow while staring down at the water then jumped down, fearless.

Splashed heard as the water hit in his boots and legs, immediately soaked them as Zero could care less about it once he bends down at the hole. The silver-haired hunter carefully and cautiously crawled into the hole, ignored the splashing waters that hit his body.

Once again, the hole is stretched far long as it changes to smaller and to larger to the point he dreaded crawling through.

.

* * *

.

**Ena's Tomb**

**Meanwhile…**

A white-hooded man carefully slid the coffin lid shut and placed his palm onto the engraved of a royal-blue rose imprint on the coffin. "Ena, my love…" he whispered lovely yet sadness.

Suddenly, he jerked his head at the hole in the wall where the water falling from. A familiar scent hit his nose as his ears perk up at the noises coming from the hole. _'That's impossible… he shouldn't be here. It's not even close to the right time.' _He mused, deeply troubled by this. _'Unless…' _he got another idea, what if…

Quickly, he vanished from the spot and hidden in the darkness and covered his presence. His eyes stayed on the hole, and saw Kiryuu, Zero reached the edge of the hole. The silver-haired hunter held onto the top edge and bend his knees. Zero leaned forward as his eyes glowing through the somewhat darkness with candles lit up. Zero jumped down from the hole and landed on the ground, graceful as the water splattered around him.

The white-hooded vampire watched Zero quietly who observed the temple-like room then the silver-haired hunter until his eyes spotted the heavy curtain on the wall. He turned his eyes to the coffin while wrinkling his nose by the revolting scent from the candles. Zero walked to the stairs, ascended and placed his hand onto the coffin while his face only shown poker.

Unexpectedly, Zero withdraw his Bloody Rose gun and pointed at the corner of the temple-like room while his amethyst eyes stare at the coffin. "Come out, pureblood." He demanded strongly. "The candles may have done well to cover your scent, but I recognize it easily."

The white-hooded vampire was taken aback. He never made a touch in with Zero at all as he made sure to keep his distance. He is eyeing at the gun who is threatening in his direction. Slowly, and cautiously that he walks out of the darkness into the light by the candles. "…how did you recognize my scent?" he asked, calmly.

Silence in the temple-like room until Zero tilted his head to the pureblood vampire. Revealed his wisdom eyes that the pureblood vampire gasped. "…I send you back here." He stated he could feel the faint magic that clings onto Zero's soul deeply.

"Why." Zero demanded. He wants to know why this pureblood vampire sends him back in past. Why force him to face the ghosts, agony memories, and the painful broken bonds. Why used a powerful ability to send _him_ back? Why _him_?!

The pureblood vampire tilted his head. "Didn't my future-self explain it to you? The bloodline? The heritage? The prophecy? The abilities that you hold? And judging the way you act to me… I assumed I never got to explain to you who I am… and that you didn't recognize me…" he frowned deeply. "I wonder why I send you back here without all this information… that's rather unlike me."

Zero gritted his teeth. "…I only knew something that I cannot drink pureblood nor Kuran's blood. That I have to avoid them… I knew about my father's awaken bloodline… and that I have to search for my mother's background. I'm not exactly… Level-D vampire, but more of… some kind of pureblood yet not." Then scowled. "…and that I have some kind of ability… to see things from the past when I touch objects."

"I see… at least I didn't send you back in completely blind." The white-hooded man sighed softly with slightly disappointed yet resigned. "Allow me to explain, Zero…"

Zero narrowed his eyes as he turned around, facing the white-hooded vampire while holding his Bloody Rose at him.

"The prophecy that Ena saw in her vision. _Blessed by Above. Curse by Below. Given yet Born with both Light and Dark. Balance of Ying and Yang in blood. All in one vessel who has abilities to erase the terrible sin. One heart filled with deep kindness and strong will of mind. Only he can annihilate the dark sin._ This boy who has silver hair as the moon, amethyst eyes as gems, white skin as snow, and beautiful bittersweet smile. And that is you, Zero." The white-hooded man explained.

However, Zero protected. "What makes you think it's _me_? What about Ichiru? I do know now, for a fact that he is alive and somewhere with that pureblood _bitch_." He spat, distastefully at the thought of his younger brother around the pureblood vampire who is responsible to destroy his family.

"Ichiru?" the white-hooded vampire twitched. "…I'm sorry, but it's you, Zero. It's _always _been you. Not your twin brother. Trust me on that."

Zero snapped. "Why the _hell should I __**trust **_you?! I trust my own twin than you! I don't _even _know who the hell you are!" he growled as his amethyst eyes glow brighter.

The white-hooded vampire frowned as he tilted his head to the heavy curtain. "…I apologize, where are my manners…" he slowly, very carefully reaches upward and grasped the edge of his hoods. Then he pushed it back to reveal his face freely in front of Zero.

The silver-haired hunter's eyes widen in stunned as Bloody Rose in his hand dropped at his side. Front of him is a very handsome pureblood vampire appearance. His face looks remarkably just like Zero's face except, sharper features, jet-black silky hair that has grown to his shoulders, bright crimson eyes, and fair skin. "My name is Sanctus, and Ena was my one and only mate." Pureblood vampire, who finally, introduced himself to Zero.

The silver-haired hunter just shook his head in disbelieve. "…I knew that Ena… was my ancestor… but you too?" his voice was shaky in shocked, confused, and slightly skeptical.

Sanctus narrowed his eyes, but there's sadness that Zero doesn't understand why. "I wish I was _yours_." He closed his crimson eyes. "I am related to you in a way, but…" he shook his head.

"I-I don't _understand_?" Zero scowled in lost, why can't this pureblood vampire just give him a _straight answer_ already?!

The black-haired pureblood opened his eyes blankly. "Ena was raped." He blurted which Zero froze in speechless. "She was impregnant by _**him**_… I'm _not_ your ancestor, _**he**_ is your ancestor." Then his eyes filled with disgusted, anger, and bitter. "…_Sin_."

"S-sin?" Zero chokes out the name, starting to feel nervous by the pureblood vampire's dark aura.

Sanctus gravelly nodded his head. "Yes. My twin brother named was Sin. You look a lot like him, yet you remind me more of my Ena." He said with a bittersweet smile.

Tense silence appeared in the temple-like room. Zero's eyes were wide as he froze from horrified. _'…what?' _


	8. Night Eight: Ancestors Part I

**Thanks a lot for so many loves! *blushing* So much revies, favs, and follows! *excited***

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *beam***

* * *

**Ena's Tomb**

The silver-haired hunter stared at the pureblood vampire in horrified when he heard the truth. "…what?" he whispered in sicken and lost.

Sanctus closed his eyes as he sighed softly. "Sin and Ena are both your ancestors. Although it nearly has torn Ena's apart from that she couldn't stand the thought to give birth."

Zero just stared at the black-haired vampire who opened his eyes with a sad smile. "She wanted to get rid of the baby. But I told her that she should keep it. Otherwise, she'll regret it."

"…why?" Zero furrowed his eyebrows with confused, would it be better to get rid of the baby whose father was a rapist? She and Sanctus could produce a child together instead if Ena decided to become a mother.

Somehow, Sanctus glanced at Zero with knowing eyes. "I know what you are thinking, Zero. It would be better if I were the father, right?" a sorrowful smile appeared on his face. "I wish _I could_. But unfortunately, it's impossible for me."

The silver-haired hunter frowned then realized what this pureblood vampire meant. _'He's a barren?' _he mused, surprised as he assumed that all pureblood vampires would never have any problems in their body.

"There's more into pureblood than you think, Zero." Sanctus said, crossed his arms calmly as if he read the silver-haired hunter's mind. "Tell me, what do you know about vampires?" he asked with curiosity.

Zero's hand clenched tightly on his Blood Rose. "Purebloods are the highest rank among vampires classed as Level A. They are "pure" vampires without any human ancestry. Level B vampires are nobility and also known as the Aristocrats. Level C is general or regular vampires. Level D are humans who have turned into a vampire by a Pureblood vampire, ex-human vampire." He briefly explained what he did learn from his timeline.

Sanctus nodded his head. "Those are basic, but yes. That's right. But do you know _how_ vampire came to exist in this world?" Zero frowned deeply as he narrowed his amethyst eyes at the black-haired vampire, warily.

Slowly, Zero shook his head. The pureblood vampire hummed softly then tilted his head at the heavy curtain. Sanctus turned around, walked toward the curtain and grabbed a tassel to pulled down while ignoring Zero's flinch and the Bloody Rose gun now pointed at his direction. When the curtain opened, it revealed a beautiful Ena in the portrait. His crimson eyes observed hungrily at the portrait of his beloved. "Before the pureblood, there were five founders who are the first vampires in existence over ten thousand years ago. They were known as Quintet of Ancestors."

The silver-haired hunter blinked in surprised and suspicious. "If that's true, then how come no one mentions it? There isn't any history about these founders." He asked, with cautious and slightly curious while holding his Blood Rose at the pureblood vampire.

"Because the Ancestors are dangerous, more than the purebloods. They were blessed with incredible and unspeakable powers. Although… they were born from human parents, but they do not have human blood in their lineage."

Zero shook his head in shocked disbelieved. "That's impossible." He whispered. Never he heard any human parents have non-human children straight from birth.

Sanctus smiles with a bitter glint in his crimson eyes. "There was a prophecy about it. Five new souls will be blessed or cursed to exist in this world." Then he tilted his head back at Zero who stared at him with confused and cautious in his amethyst eyes. "…Sin and I are one of those fives."

The silver-haired hunter went blank. Another shocked new hit him that he dropped his Bloody Rose gun at his side once again. His shoulders slumped and descended the stairs a few steps and sat down. His elbow placed on his knee as his head hit against his palm. "Just… what the _hell _was the story?" he asked, tired and lost.

The pureblood vampire huffed slightly when he noticed Ena's descendant looked somewhat resigned. "…I do not know much about the other three histories. But I can tell you the story of Sin, Ena, and mine. You deserve to know." He whispered, softly as his crimson eyes shifted back to his mate, solemnly.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Eight**

**"Ancestors Part I" **

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Ten Thousand Years Ago…**

_The sunlight shines happily on the fresh, grassy green along with blooming flowers and the soft wind that plays with leaves and branches from the trees. Once the sunlight shifted onto two figures of identified twin men who are laying on the ground. One has silver hair that grown to his mid-back, and the other has black hair that grown to his shoulders. Soon, almost simultaneously they both opened their eyes and revealed matching crimson eyes. _

_The twins sat up and glanced at each other with confused and curious faces. "…Brother… I do not remember my name." the silver-haired twin frowned with concerned and fear. _

_The black-haired twin narrowed his eyes with warily. "…neither do I." he was lost. Who are they? What's their name? Somehow, they both knew they are brothers, that they are twins but other than that, his mind is completely blank. _

_Then the silver-haired twin hissed softly when he shifted his hand into the sunlight. He jerked it back and glanced at his slightly sunburnt hand. "That is strange…" he noted. _

_The twins are laying underneath the shade the protected them from the sunlight. "Not only that, we do not have clothes." The black-haired twin pointed it out, that they both are completely naked, calmly. _

_"Did something happen to us, brother?" the silver-haired asked with curious and nervous. _

_The black-haired twin hummed as he lifted his hand, observed his slender hand with long fingers and claw-like. "…something tells me that we are not normal…" he whispered softly as he curled and uncurled his fingers and morbidly interested when one of his claw-like cut his palm, easily. _

_"Brother." The black-haired twin shifted his crimson eyes to his twin and saw the twin's eyes glowing, staring at the blood that was dripping from his palm. _

_Somehow, the black-haired twin knew what they are. He just **knew**. "…we're vampires." It felt right to him. _

.

.

.

**Ena's Tomb **

**Present**

Sanctus leaned back against the wall, next to the portrait with his arms crossed against his chest. His crimson eyes were slightly dazed when he recalled every first memory over ten thousand years ago. "I just knew right then and there; he and I are vampires and it very struggled for us. We have no memories before we were awake, no names, and completely bare and alone in the world. We didn't know what to do… and then, after a couple of days passed by… we realized how dangerous we were, as vampires…" he frowned sadly.

The silver-haired hunter stared at his Bloody Rose gun over his knee, blank eyes yet his ears slightly perked up as he is listening to the history.

.

.

.

**Ten Thousand Years Ago**

_"Brother!" the black-haired vampire called out to his twin brother with concerned who is whimpering while holding on his throat. "What is wrong?"_

_The silver-haired vampire whined. "It hurt… itching…" he scratched his bare throat, clawing it as blood pours out, in a worst gruesome way. _

_"Hey, hey, stop that. You will hurt yourself worst." The black-haired vampire grabbed his twin's hands and forced to pull it away, held onto it. The silver-haired vampire whines as he tilted his head down. "…will you hold on your thirst until I come back with a hen?" he asked, hesitated and worried. _

_The silver-haired vampire glanced up with glowing, hungry eyes and nodded his head quietly. The black-haired vampire frowned but pecked his brother's temple and quickly left their shelter from the small cave they've found a while ago. _

.

.

.

**Ena's Tomb**

**Present**

"…and it took me almost ten minutes to sneaked in and grabbed a hen. I return back to the cave, but I found him missing. Immediately, I knew something was wrong so, I left to search for him. Fortunately, his scent hasn't faded so I followed the trail… it lends me to the small village, and I knew… it would change my brother's life forever."

.

.

.

**Ten Thousand Years Ago**

_The black-haired vampire froze when he arrived at the small village. It was chaos, there are bodies covered in blood, torn limbs scattered and dying villagers with horror in their eyes. His hands clenched tightly by his sides; his crimson eyes dart around in attempted to find his twin while ignoring the blood that clung in the air. _

_The thirst hit him so hard that his fang was throbbing, threatening to grow and wanting to taste the delicious scent of blood. But he ignores as his resolve was strong enough to find his twin. _

_He walked through the dirt path and found his twin who is bending over a limp body of a female in his arms. "…brother?" the black-haired vampire cautiously walked up to his twin brother who is sobbing. "…it was not your fault." He said sympathy as he is thirsty and wanted to drink the blood but forced himself not to give in. _

_His twin slowly lifted his head, revealed splattered blood on his face, fangs, and mouth covered in red along down on his naked torso. "…I… I did…did not me-mean to…" he whined as he cradled the dead corpse with torn neck and barely peek of jawbone and spine. _

_"You were just thirsty…" the black-haired vampire bends down as his crimson eyes are glowing but have softened in them. "…you could not help it." He reached his twin's cheek and gently wipe the blood away with his thumb. _

_The silver-haired vampire stared at his brother in awe. "…how… how are you…?" he was puzzling, wondering how his brother controls his thirst. _

_"…because you are important right now, brother." The black-haired vampire smiles sweetly at his brother._

_The silver-haired vampire's eyes teary while holding onto the dead female. "Sanctus." The black-haired vampire hummed with questioning. "Your name should be Sanctus, it is fitting for you." _

_The black-haired vampire, now Sanctus, raised his eyebrows. "Why is that?"_

_"…you remind me of the light… the paradise kind." The silver-haired vampire explained with a bitter smile and gently lowered the corpse on the ground and covered the female's eyes. "…and I shall be Sin."_

_"What? No—" the silver-haired vampire, self-proclaimed himself as Sin, shook his head. "Brother… I deserve that name." _

_Sanctus frowned deeply, troubled by this. "But… it is not your fault. It is only natural for us to feed on blood… you did not mean to hurt these innocents…"_

_"Brother…" Sin smiles heartbreakingly at Sanctus. "…I hunted them, as if they are preys, and… I could never forget their frightened looks and their horror-filled in their screams. I killed children, pregnant women, and…" his throat hitched as his eyes filled with tears. "…being vampire terrifying me…"_

_The black-haired vampire stared at his twin sadly. "…If you are Sin and I am Sanctus… then I will stay by your side, protect you, and guide you through the darkness with my light, brother." He avowed and his twin blinked at him in surprise. Then Sanctus glanced around. "I am sure, we can at least give these villagers a proper funeral, and ask forgiveness and hopefully… you can forgive yourself, Sin." He stood up and held out his palm to his twin with a sweet smile. _

_The silver-haired vampire stared at his brother then closed his eyes. "…you are too kind, brother." Sin whispered and reached to grabbed Sanctus' hand. _

.

.

.

**Ena's Tomb**

**Present**

Zero hummed with contemplative. _'So that's how they got their names?' _he mused, while his amethyst eyes stared off at the ground.

Sanctus continued. "…and after that, we decided to keep ourselves in check and hidden from the humans for a long time. We've managed to live well for a few decades together. It was just the two of us against the world, we only trust each other and always have each other's backs no matter what. And then… we met others who are just like us, the three vampires…"

.

.

.

**Ten Thousand Years Ago**

_The twins are currently are the forest while the sky is covered with gray clouds and chill winds blow. However, the twins enjoy the outside as they always leave during nighttime so it's rare for them to be out daytime with sun covered by the clouds. _

_Sin rested on the thick branch in the tree while Sanctus is resting against the tree as he is sitting on the ground, with a leather-made book in his hands. Then, the black-haired vampire jerked his head to his left as he picked up the unfamiliar scents while the silver-haired vampire perked up with interested when he felt the auras._

_"…their auras…" Sin jumped down from the branch, landed onto the ground gracefully with curious sparks in his crimson eyes. "…it is almost like ours, brother."_

_Sanctus used his vampire speed to stand next to his twin, with cautious and suspicious. "Do not lower your guard, Sin." He whispered, lowly with warily. _

_Sin glanced at his twin from the corner of his eyes with a frowned then shifted to ahead. Soon, three figures appeared from the forests, dressed in their robes as they are gliding toward them. _

_"Hold." Sanctus' tone filled with strong and slightly authority. Three figures paused, in the respectful distance. "Who are you three? And what do you want?" _

_Silence in the woods after a few heartbeats until one of the figures in white robe reached up and lowered it. Revealed to a beautiful woman with long, wavy blonde hair with bangs that frame her face, twinkle sky-blue eyes, and fair skin. She smiles lovely at them. "Hello. My name is Vera." Vera introduced herself politely._

_"You are a vampire… you all are." Sin blurted it out with curiosity and awe. _

_Vera nodded her head with a soft smile. "That is correct." She glanced over to her fellow vampires. "…please introduced yourself to them." She asked, gently. _

_A hand reached their hood and pulled down to reveal a beautiful yet feisty woman who has curly red hair, forest-green eyes, sun-kissed tan and she opened her mouth as a thick accent from Scotland heard. "Euphemia."_

_And lastly, a tall figure dropped its hood and shown his handsome face with brown hair that grown to his collarbones with nose-length bangs, auburn-eyes, and fair skin. His face was blank. "Kaname." _

_"I'm Sin." Sin introduced himself happily then pointed at his brother who is cautious. "And this is Sanctus." _

_Vera tipped her head. "Nice to meet you both."_

_"I would never think to see the founders of twins." Euphemia huffed with amused as she placed her hands on her hips with sparkle interested in her forest-green eyes._

_Sanctus narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously as he steps forward and slightly shields his twin. "Founders?" _

_The blonde-haired vampire nodded her head with a calm yet the soft smile on her face. "We, five of us, are the first creation. Founders in this world's existence." _

_The twins glanced at each other with silence communication exchange. Then Sanctus narrowed his eyes sharply at the three vampires in front of them. "…I feel like there's more into this 'Founders' stuff…" _

_"Smarter, that's good. Ya gotta needin' that!" the red-haired vampire said with cheeky grinned on her face. _

_Sin was clearly interested and curious with wonder in his crimson eyes while Sanctus glared with cautious as his guard was up._

.

.

.

**Ena's Tomb**

**Present**

"It didn't take very long for Sin to warm up the other three vampires…" Sanctus frowned as his eyes glossed over the recalled back in his past memories. The silver-haired hunter has finally, slowly relaxed his tense muscles when the pureblood vampire continuing his past.

The pureblood vampire tilted his head slightly. "…I didn't trust them, I couldn't bring myself to get close to them. I only trusted Sin. It did take them nearly a thousand years to gain my trust." A bitter smirked appeared on his face when he saw Ena's descendant has spark surprised in his amethyst eyes. "I am a very tough character to earn trust. I do not give it to others very easily, especially when I do not have any memories before I was 'awoken' with my twin."

Zero couldn't help but slightly respect for the pureblood's cautious level. "…What are the Founders, exactly?" he asked, curious and confused as warily in his eyes.

"Founders… Vera explained to me that the five of us, are the first creature, the very first vampire to exist on this Earth. And it was just us, exist for over thousand-year until Euphemia fell in love with a mortal man. He knew of her true self and wanted to be with her for eternity. So, without inform Founders, she went behind our back and transformed him into a vampire…" then a sad frowned appeared on his face. "Until he went savaged and nearly kill her but fortunately, I was there at the time and saved her life…"

.

.

.

**Nine Thousand Years Ago**

_Euphemia stared down in blank horror at the ex-human vampire who is struggled to survive from the clawed wound that slashed across his chest and a hole where his heart was. Front of them, Sanctus has a bloody beating heart in his claw hands. _

_His crimson eyes were dull as he stared down at the ex-human. "Tell her the truth." He ordered, coldly. _

_The ex-human chuckled eerily as he glared at the stunned red-head vampire. "You do not d-deserve t-to be a p-p-pureblood… y-you w-w-wrench. I-I am be-better th-than y-you! T-too ba-bad that I d-didn't g-get to t-take yo-you and k-kill you… i-it wo-would br-bring me p-pleasure…" he choked in his blood as his eyes widen when Sanctus kicked his grave injury part. _

_"You have any word?" the black-haired vampire glanced at the red-head vampire who stared down at the ex-human who she fell in love a while ago. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Sanctus hummed then squeeze the organ in his hand until it exploded into pieces as blood splattered on his face without a flinch. _

_Then the body turned to dust and faded by the wind. Sanctus then glanced down at Euphemia who was silent, but tears run down. He sighed mutely, then reluctantly placed his clean claw hand on top of her head. He ignored her flinched. "Short-temper woman like you who has never-ending flame should never allow being doused by a filthy creature." The red-head vampire opened her teary forest-green eyes and glanced up with surprised and confused. "…so where is that feisty fire, Red?" his eyebrow lifted as he tilted his head down at her. _

_"…who has been douse, ya loser." Euphemia sniffed as she wipes away the remaining tears that left streaks on her cheeks with her sleeves then stood up while Sanctus dropped his hand back to his side._

_The black-haired vampire hummed. "Let's return before they start to worry." He turned around and walked but halted when the red-haired called out his name. His back on her, somehow, he knew she was smiling with grateful and solemnly. _

_"Thank you, Sanctus…" Euphemia whispered softly. Then sparks fire appeared in her forest-green eyes. "And that is goin' to be the last time I'm thankin' ya!" she said with a huffed attitude. _

_His lip has a slight twitched uplift. "…good. Let's keep it that way, otherwise, I would be cover with disgust by your soft-heart."_

_"Oi!" Euphemia snapped with irritated then cursed him out in her native language yet there's a sharp smile on her face while Sanctus has a tiny smirked._

.

.

.

**Ena's Tomb**

**Present**

"…we've gotten closer. She was my sister in all but blood." A sad, nostalgic smile appeared on his face. "Before I knew, I started to see others like my family, my most treasured friends that I felt blessed to have in my life. We've been through a lot together, supported each other, and had each other's backs no matter what… and…" warmth and love lit in his crimson eyes.

Zero has been watching the pureblood vampire's emotion that is a clear open book to him. It made him uncomfortable, but he knew that vampires are not mindless beasts, that they are capable to have emotions and true bonds.

"…I have traveled alone in the woods during the daytime… and I met her… my Ena." Sanctus' eyes shifted to the beautiful woman in the portrait.

.

.

.

**Five Thousand Years Ago**

_The black-haired vampire walked through the woods as he carefully dodged the sunlight that hit the ground through the branches from above. His crimson eyes observed his surroundings with cautious as he sniffs in the air. He attempts to search for the animals in the woods. He is started to feel a little thirsty however, his twin brother is very hungry and doesn't trust himself to hunt on his own. _

_So, Sanctus decided to hunt for any animal for Sin. He continued searching while snapping branches and twigs underneath his leather boots until he paused when the delicious scent hit his nose._

_Sanctus halted and blinked ins surprised by the powerful, drool-worthy scent from the north direction. He couldn't control himself that he immediately followed the lovely scent until he paused at the edge of the woods. _

_From his crimson eyes that glow when he saw a pretty girl who was about ten years old, midnight-black hair that reached to her shoulder-blades with jawline bangs that frame her face, joyful violet eyes, milky skin, and wears a simple dark brown dress with a white apron, and barefoot. She is humming to herself while bobbled her head side to side. Playing with the flowers she plucked from the first ground and giggled to herself. _

_Sanctus was awed by her pure and innocence with such lively joyful around her. It was fortunate for him that he wasn't thirsty and never attempt to drink any human's blood and he doesn't want to start. He took a step back without alert the little girl, however, without noticed that his boot snapped twig which caught the girl's attention. _

_"Hello?" the little girl called out softly with curious. Her violet eyes scanned the woods as Sanctus froze, hiding in the shadow quietly. The little girl tilted her head with confused when there's only silence greeted her. So, she turned her attention back to her flowers that she has been gathering._

_However, another noise interrupted when caught her attention once again and Sanctus silently cursed the reckless action that he clawed the tree trunk by accidentally. He watched the little girl who narrowed her eyes as she carefully examined her surroundings then stood up. "I know someone is there. Please come out." _

_No answer which frustrated the little girl as she huffed with her cheeks puffed up. She starts walking to the woods where Sanctus located much to his shocked and surprised. He did not expect that a little girl would have such a daring heart._

_The black-haired vampire quickly hid when he climbed the tree and adjusted his hood to cover his face. He watched the little girl in silence with interested and curious. Strong determined in her violet eyes that she bravely walked in the woods with a lifted chin. "I do not know where you are, but I know you are here." She held onto her locket. "I can feel it. You are still here." While she scanned around. "Please… come out." She attempted order but it was a fail when a pled tone came out. _

_Above the tree, on the branch where Sanctus is hiding has amazed sparks in his crimson eyes. "Interesting… a little mortal girl can sense my low-presence?" he whispers so softly, carries by the breeze while watching the strong little girl. Something tells him, there's more into this mortal girl and never, once he has shown interest in anyone, at all. She was the first puzzling creature to him. _

.

* * *

.

**Location: Cross Academy**

**Moon Dorm**

**Kuran's Private Room**

Kaname tried to finish his paperwork but he couldn't find himself to focus on it. He set his pen down with an irritated sighed. It has been three days since the silver-haired hunter left the school ground for a private business. The Pureblood never thought it would bother him this much before. Not even whenever Yuuki left for vacation with Chairman Cross. Sure, he was concerned but never been bothered though. And he doesn't understand why it causes him distracted by a cold-hearted prefect.

His auburn-eyes narrowed with anger, confuse, and annoyed as he leaned back against his black leather chair. He curled his fingers into fists when another image of a silver-haired hunter came in his mind, with a cold smirk and glowing crimson eyes. Kaname closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "Seiren."

Suddenly, a tall and pale-skinned young woman with violet chin-length hair along with full bangs that covered her eyebrows, and matching violet eyes, and wears her Night Class uniform properly. She is kneeling next to Kaname with her eyes closed as her hand pressed over her heart. "Hai, Kanama-sama."

"Get the data, everything you can gather from your investigation about Kiryuu, Zero." The pureblood decided to learn everything about the silver-haired hunter. He doesn't know why, but he _has _to learn _something _about the handsome cold hunter.

"How much do you wish for me to search of him?" his most and strongest loyal asked.

The brunette pureblood vampire opened his eyes to revealed determined lit in his auburn-eyes. "Right from the _beginning_ to now."

"Understood." And Kaname is now alone in his office as he knew Seiren will success find all the information that he needs. He tilted his head back against the chair as his eyes stared up at the ceiling.

He doesn't understand why but hopefully, to know _everything _about Kiryuu, Zero would satisfy him enough and he can finally focus on Yuuki, councils, and his plans.

But… why does he feel like he is going to step into _dangerous territory_ without coming back?


	9. Night Nine: Ancestors Part II

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Solstice, and Happy New Year! **

**Thanks a lot for so many loves once again! *squealing* So much revies, favs, and follows! *excited***

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *dancing***

* * *

**Ena's Tomb**

**Present**

Sanctus smiles sorrowful when he explained when he first saw a little girl version of Ena over five thousand years ago. His crimson eyes lowered to the ground. "…I did not show myself to her for weeks, but she kept coming to the woods, attempted to bring me out from the hiding place and talked to me, in the end… she got hurt and I came out…" his lip twitched with slightly amused. "…she tricked me." He chuckled sadly as his eyes filled with fond when he shifted up at the portrait once again.

Zero stared at the ancestor vampire then glanced his amethyst eyes to Ena. "…does she…?" he is curious if his ancestor knew that he's a vampire.

The black-haired vampire knew what the silver-haired hunter was asking for. "Not until she was at least sixteen years ago. I did not want to inform her about my true self. She was too pure, too innocent, and… filled with positive and warmth. I just could not bring myself to drag her into the horror and darkness in my world. She doesn't deserve it. Ena belonged to her world, not mine…" then his small smile fell. "…until I've discovered that she is not _normal _like a human being."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked with a confused and warily frowned while clenched into his Bloody Rose gun.

The ancestor vampire sighed softly. "My Ena has unusual energy lies within her. I guess you could say, she was a 'witch'." Zero blinked in surprised and the pureblood vampire continued. "She had abilities to created spells and protections with runes. Plus, she also gifted with a vision with possible paths." Then he raised his eyebrow with a humorless smile. "Ironic enough, her spells and protections runes were now used by the Vampire Hunters when they were supposedly for vampires' protection from the hunters."

"Wait." The silver-haired hunter jerked his head back as he was in disbelieved shocked at this discovered. "Are you telling me that my ancestor created all these hunters' spells and runes to _protect _vampires from _hunters_?" he said as he reached to his sealed mark on his neck.

Sanctus nodded his head. "That is correct. My Ena wanted vampires to live comfortably and have a life with humans. She truly did believe vampires and humans _can _live in harmony in this world. I did think she was too idealistic but then, I also remembered that she can _see_ visions and that was enough proved for me." Then he turned his attention to Ena's descendant and carefully, slowly walked forward. "Before I gave her a gift… she surprised me by knowing what I was…"

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Nine**

**"Ancestors Part II"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Five Thousand Years Ago**

_Sanctus arrived at the beautiful meadow as his crimson eyes shifted upward to the cloudy sky and were satisfied that he won't get a sunburn by the warm sun. His white hood is covered up his face for precaution. The black-haired vampire walked out from the woods and smiles warmly when he saw a sixteen-year-old, Ena who is dancing in a circle while giggled happily to herself. She has grown into a beautiful young maiden, midnight-black hair that grown to her waist-length, jawline-length bangs that frame her pretty face, sparkling violet eyes, slime, and curvy body covered in a blue dress with a white apron, and barefoot. _

_He walked to her until he made noises on purpose to alert the pretty teenager. He watched Ena paused, turned around gracefully and curtsied as her head bowed to his direction. Sanctus slowed his steps then stopped in front of her. He mentally sighed yet fond in his eyes. He reached to her, his two long, slender fingers touched underneath her chin, gently prod her head upward and Ena obeyed. _

_He could see her bright violet eyes with warmth and love. "Ena, I have told you that you did not need to bow down to my feet. It is unnecessary for you." He gently scolded her. _

_Ena's eyes were dancing. "You know I cannot help it, my beloved King. You are one of the Quintet of Ancestors. It was in my bloodline to be your servant. My ancestors had been waiting for your kind to exist and now, you have arrived. We have sworn to be your servant for life. Our lives, our body, our soul, and our heart belong to you and only you." _

_"…you knew…" his crimson eyes light up in pleasantly surprised. _

_A midnight-black haired maiden smiles lovely. "Of course, I knew. That is why I bowed to you every time you are in my presence."_

_"…your ability is very strong, but terrifying." _

_Ena giggled happily. "But it is very useful because you were worried that I might abandon you once I had discovered what you are." She shook her head with a love in her eyes. "You are a silly man; you know I could never leave you. You are important to me." She admitted, shyly. _

_A warm smile appeared on his face. "And you are to me as well." Then he reached inside his cloak, grabbed a leather book from it and handed it to Ena._

_"What is this?" Ena asked as she stared at it. She stood on her barefoot with curious and gently grabbed the book. She opened in random pages and read it carefully. Then she gasped as her eyes sparks with recognized in amazed and wonder. Her head jerked up at Sanctus who is watching her quietly in stunned. "Truly? This… this is a rune book that could help me learn many new and old spells and make potions!" then she hugged the leather book against her chest. "I can keep this?"_

_A soften smile on his face showed that he was serious which brings her squealed of happiness. Ena jumped into his arms and Sanctus was surprised but hugged her back in a gentle and lovely embrace. _

.

.

.

**Ena's Tomb**

**Present**

"Hold on…" Zero protected as he jerked back in confused, lost, and baffled while Sanctus is standing at the edge of the stairs as they are about five feet away from each other. "What do you mean that Ena's bloodline was a servant to you?"

Sanctus crossed his arms. "Apparently, Ena's ancestors had precognition and passed down the knowledge about the existence Quintet of Ancestors. They swore to be their servants for eternal. Only her kind because they have unusual energy and skills."

The silver-haired hunter narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head. "What's her surname?" he knew a very few legendary and important figures from the histories when he was apart with the Hunter's Association.

"Aoibara." Sanctus tilted his head back. "Noticed the pedant that Ena's wore in the portrait? That has been passed down for generation."

Zero reached in his pocket to take out a pedant and lifted it as it is dangling back and forth in the air. "This?" Sanctus nodded his head and Zero observed the pendant with a new perceptive light. He now understood the royal-blue rose imprinted. "Aoibara… the Blue Rose…" then his amethysts eyes sparks in shocked surprised when he remembered an old legend story, he learned many years ago.

"Wait, the Blue Rose… there was an old legend about a witch. She was well-known for making spells and potions but… she died from the fire by the villagers and the last thing they saw was her blue rose tattoo on her back." He recalled it distinctly.

The ancestor vampire hummed. "Ena does have a mark of blue rose on her back." He admitted with a frown on his face. He doesn't like to hear that his beloved's death even though he has heard it for many centuries, it still upset him.

The silver-haired hunter runs his long fingers through his hair. "Are you telling me that my ancestor was the Blue Rose… not only that… her bloodline supposedly belonged to Ancestors of Vampires?"

"Yes. You might have it in your blood, a little bit of strong loyalty to a pureblood but only ancestors vampire can empower your loyalty to any pureblood vampires though. Although, your heritage is very different now. If it wasn't for your mother's blood, you would surely become a servant to pureblood easily." Sanctus explained, softly.

Zero released his shuddering sighed while running his face as he was in disbelieved shocked. The ancestor vampire watched the silver-haired hunter with contemplative. "My Ena… sworn to me of herself, but I could not use her. I never could. I love her." Sanctus decided to continue his story. "However, she was too stubborn, and I comply with her and her blood because she wanted to be useful to me. In her heart, I belonged to her even if she doesn't know. Just knowing that instead of being my 'servant'. I'm her servant." A nostalgia smile appeared on his face.

Zero peek at the ancestor vampire through his fingers. _'At least he isn't a terrible vampire.' _He mused then he noticed the black-haired vampire's face turned to scowled dangerously.

"And then, after years later… Sin followed me and discovered Ena's exist. I don't know how long he has been following me, hiding from me and Ena… somehow, he knew that Ena's bloodline belonged to the Quintet of Ancestors… he…" he gritted his teeth in anger, sorrow, and disgusted.

.

.

.

**Five Thousand Years Ago**

_Sanctus glanced around with concerned frowned as he is in the large building with other vampires. "Vera, do you know where my brother is?" he asked the blonde-haired vampire who is currently making cloak on her lap as she is sitting on the bench by the large window. _

_Vera glanced up as she stopped her humming. "I have not been informed of his whereabouts. Last I have seen him was that he left a while ago when the sunset starts." She answered with a motherly tone. _

_"That is strange. We were supposed to hunt tonight." The black-haired vampire furrowed his eyebrow with confused. _

_"Or…" a feminine voice speaks up as two vampires turned their attention to the red-head vampire. "…he might stalkin' a pretty mortal." She said with a cheeky grinned. _

_Vera frowned disapproval at this while Sanctus' stomach started to twist in an uncomfortable way. "What makes you say that, Red?"_

_Euphemia shrugged her shoulders playfully. "Well, I have smelt somethin' foreign from his cloak." She tapped her nose that she has a strong sense of keen nose. "It reminded me of after rain, honeysuckle and fresh floral… it was definitely a feminine scent. It has been clingin' onto Sin's cloak for **months**." _

_Sanctus froze in shocked. Those kinds of scent belonged to one female that he knew. "No…" he whispered in horror when he realized that his brother somehow knew about Ena. _

_"What is the matter, son?" Vera asked with concerned at her pseudo son that she decided to become his 'mother' ever since they bonded four thousand years ago, he had reminded her of her dead son over ten thousand years ago. And now, they treated each other like a mother-son relationship. _

_"I have to go!" Sanctus immediately left in his vampire speed, leaving two females who stared at the spot where he just vanished with a worried and confused expression. _

.

.

.

**Ena's Tomb**

**Present**

"I tried to reach to her as fast as I could with my speed…" Sanctus' eyes shut tightly with obviously disgusted, rage, yet heartbreakingly sorrowful. "…I've reached her house… but I was too late."

.

.

.

**Five Thousand Years Ago**

_"ENA!" Sanctus stormed into the humble cabin when he heard the screamed filled with frightened and miserable. He halted in horror when he carefully examined the chaos of bloodbath. The walls and floors are painted with blood, a dead corpse that identifies of Ena's father. His skin was sunken, ash color and his body were unhealthy and disturbingly skinny, showed bones clearly. _

_Sanctus was baffled by such a state of a dead father. "How is that possible?" he mumbled then he jerked his head to the door where he heard Ena's cries. He ran to the door, kicked it down and he saw red. _

_Sin was on top of Ena's naked body as she was covered in blood, silky white cum, and saliva. "**SIN!**" Sanctus roared in rage as he jumped over to his twin and pulled him and threw him through the wall. The wall was damaged, but Sanctus doesn't care, he stormed out of the broken hole while his crimson glow brightly. _

_The silver-haired twin was rolled away but halted and stood up on his feet. His mouth was covered in blood with a wicked smirked. "Now, now brother… is this how you treated your twin brother?"_

_"You. Are no. Brother of mine." Sanctus hissed in viciously rage._

_Sin's eyes sparks in anger. "And why is that? Because I drank her blood? Because I took her virgin? Her body? Made her a sinner now?" he spat._

_Sanctus' claws hand curled in and out while his shoulders lower and higher. "You **hurt** Ena." _

_"Why do you care? She's nothing but a mere servant that sworn for us, the Quintet of Ancestors!" the black-haired vampire narrowed his eyes dangerously at Sin. "That's right, I've followed you years ago. At first, I kept a secret. Cover your back for years. Until one day… I had enough."_

_Sanctus growled. "Enough of what?!" he darts to his twin and swings his claws at Sin who nearly dodged the attack. _

_"Enough that you are more important to everyone! No one cares about me! It's always about you, brother!" they both dodged and attacked each other with their speeds and claws. Soon, cloaks were ripped and torn, cuts appeared on their skin even though it healed, it kept cutting and healing over and over. _

_Sanctus flipped back away from Sin's kick. "You are not making sense!" _

_"Do not lie to me!" Sin snapped in furious as he did fly kick at Sanctus who dropped onto the ground. "Vera **always** treated you like you are her precious son. Euphemia got **close** to you as you both acted like real siblings! Kaname **adore** you! And now… this woman… she said that she only **belongs **to you and **only **you! No one cares about me and you are always the better ones, the best version of us! I'm sick of it and I deserve better than you!" _

_After exchanged a few blows, they jerked away from each other while panting. Sanctus glared at Sin in disgusted. "All this… because you are **jealous**?!" he hissed in disbelieved anger. _

_"I refuse to be neglect and forgotten any longer… no more." Sin avowed as they both are covered in their blood and once again, jumped onto each other in blurs as red blood spilled along with white clothes and limbs in the air. _

_Meanwhile, Ena cries in agony and scared with frightened eyes as tears running down as she leaned heavily against the wall, outside in the cold chill, while covered her torn neck, weakly. _

.

.

.

**Ena's Tomb**

**Present**

Sanctus silently mourned when he recalled how miserable and broken his Ena was. "…it nearly torn me apart when I saw Ena's state… she was scared. So scared of vampires… she was scared of me." He huffed as his crimson eyes dimmed. "Sin and I share the same face, it was hard for her to heal… she kept flinched away from my touch, my looks… he scarred her so terribly. I had to make sure my hood was up, hiding my face from her. Anything to make her heal… I couldn't leave her alone… so I stayed by her side and helped her heal." He whispered sadly.

"…what happened to Sin?" Zero was sickened by this part of the story, but curious of where the rapist was.

The black-haired vampire barely concealed his growl. "He ran off. Hid from me that I could not track him. Sin was one of the most skilled when it comes to tracking."

The silver-haired hunter grimaced at his. He is also natural when it comes to tracking skills and the thought of Sin who had that kind of skill… that means he obtain that talent from Sin.

"…it was hard for Ena… she wanted to get rid of the baby… but… it was her child; it was her only chance to become a mother. I couldn't give her that." Sanctus slumped his shoulders with guilty eyes.

Zero furrowed his eyebrows with confused. "Why are you barren?" he blurted it out since it is very _unusual _that vampire can't give a woman a child since he knew biology of vampires that their healing rate, their regenerate ability, and strong DNA. There shouldn't be any problem and yet this ancestor is barren?

Sanctus clicked his tongue. "I was poisoned from the rare plant that badly damaged to my organs during my hunt. I was too thirsty and out in the sun for too long. Vera found me before I could seriously get into a coma. She gave me her blood and took care of me for a few days over about eight thousand years ago. During that time, I did see her as a mother since she never left me until I was healthy enough. But learning that it was beyond repair for a few certain insides of my body. I cannot give children nor give my blood to mortals."

Zero perked up this new information. "Can't give your blood to a mortal?"

"My blood is fine for vampires, but not to mortal. Because it will kill them by dissolving their inner organs and bones." Sanctus blurted it out calmly. "So, I can't make mortals into vampires. It's impossible for me to become a Master. Not that I care though." He shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't even interested to make any mortals into immortals and became his 'servants'. He, himself declared that he and only he is a servant to Ena.

The silver-haired hunter stared at Sanctus in completive then glanced at the locket in his hand. He gently strokes the royal-blue emblem with his thumb. "…what happened next?"

Sanctus sighed heavily. "…I've stayed with Ena for too long that made others worried about me. They left their homes and searched for me. They found me… but when they saw Ena…"

.

.

.

**Five Thousand Years Ago**

_Ena stood behind Sanctus while holding onto her pregnant stomach in protective manner. Her violet eyes filled with anxiety and fear as she is eyeing at three vampires who are facing Sanctus. _

_Sanctus stared at them with blank eyes yet his lips curled up in scowled. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Son… we were worried about you…" Vera said softly as her sapphire-blue eyes overlook at Ena with curious. _

_Kaname narrowed his reddish-brown eyes. "We have not heard from you for months… I guess she was the answer to your reason for absence." He said with slight disapproved. _

_"Ya…. Bastard." Euphemia hissed with disgusted when her forest-green eyes landed on Ena's stomach. "Ya got her pregnant?! What the hell is wrong with ya?!" she snapped in disbelieved and hurt. _

_Vera glanced at the red-haired vampire with confused and decided to protect but halted when she noticed Sanctus' small shake head. She shut her mouth and frowned deeply at him. _

_Sanctus glared at Euphemia. "So what? It's none of your business." Ena glanced up at her lover in concerned and confused._

_All of a sudden, a red-haired vampire snarled at him as her fangs appeared and her dark jade shifted to rage crimson. She immediately jumped over on Sanctus and attacked. Sanctus dodged quickly and they attacked each other in blurs._

_Vera gasped softly in worried while Kaname frown yet concerned in his auburn-eyes. Ena stared at her lover and the red-haired vampire with an almost blank face. Then she screamed in fear for her lover when she saw his torn arm off in the air. "Sanctus!" _

.

.

.

**Ena's Tomb**

**Present**

"…we've been fighting for hours until Euphemia left. She told me that she never wants to see me again and that our bond is over." Sanctus said with sad eyes.

"You didn't tell her?" Zero was shocked that this black-haired ancestor didn't inform anyone of the truth about Sin.

Sanctus shook his head. "As much as I am angry and want to kill Sin…" a bitter smile appeared. "…he is _still _my baby brother." He said, resigned and heartbreakingly. "And to this day, I still don't know if Euphemia is alive or not."

"And the others?"

The black-haired ancestor vampire hummed. "Vera knew of the truth. Nothing can hide from her eyes. And I'm not sure about Kaname, but I had a feeling he has some suspicious. They both left but we do keep in touch for a few decades…" his eyebrows furrowed. "…before I get to that when Ena gave birth to a baby boy. Ajisai, he was perfect… my nephew." Then he closed his eyes. "…but I couldn't stay any longer, not when Ajisai now exists… he looked so much like Sin... a mixture of my Ena. I couldn't bear to look at them any longer. So, I left her alone with her son."

"…you're an asshole." Zero blunted blankly and Sanctus chuckled humorlessly.

"Sadly, I agreed with you. I should not have left her but… I was too depressed and… selfish… because of that, I left her to her death." Sanctus opened his teary crimson eyes then stared at Zero who fidgeted awkwardly. "After I've learned her death, I made sure to check on Vera and Kaname a few times a year and… I searched for Ajisai for a while…"

.

.

.

**Five Thousand Years Ago**

_Sanctus stared at the young adult of half-vampire and half mortal with short silver hair with nose-length bangs, violet eyes, fair skin, and dressed in a simple grey shirt, dark brother pants into black leather boots. Ajisai placed flowers at the grave that he made decades ago. _

_"I know you're there." Ajisai speak up calmly, his voice is smooth yet cold. He stood on his feet and turned around, his face reminded of Sin, so strongly. _

_The black-haired vampire walked out from his hiding place with an emotionless face. Ajisai stared at him as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "So, you're Sanctus. My mother's lover." He stated, he knew the answer. _

_"Yes." Sanctus confirmed as he also knew that Ajisai knew. _

_Ajisai tilted his head. "You left mother yet she still loves you." Sanctus flinched. "I was angry at you. For years. I wanted to kill you with my bare hands and my teeth." He lifted his hands and grew his fingernails into claws. "But… then I've met my soulmate… I could understand why you did leave her because you love her too much… and you wouldn't leave her without good reasons. Tell me, what are your reasons?" he asked, coldly as he dropped his hands back to his sides while claws shrink back to normal._

_Sanctus lowered his eyes at the ground. "…I…" he hesitated but, in the end, he couldn't give a good reason because there wasn't one. _

_"Of course. You don't have one." Ajisai scoffed. "You left mother because of me." Sanctus jerked his head up in shock. "Don't deny…. **Uncle**." _

_"H-how?"_

_Ajisai raised his eyebrow. "I have psychometry. I see things that are happened in the past when I touch the object. Like for example, my mother's rune book." He explained. _

_Sanctus gulped dryly. "You have the ability?"_

_"More than one. Abilities. To think that my mother who is supposed, a 'witch' and my father… an ancestor vampire." The silver-haired hybrid tilted his head up as his violet eyes stared at the night sky. "Not only that, my bloodline is… dangerous. I can not let anyone knew the truth. Except only my family can know." Then his violet eyes shifted to crimson. "I know that my mother made you promised to protect and watch over me and my family. I knew that you are her 'servant'. So, I will forgive you if you become my family's servant." _

_The black-haired vampire stared at Ajisai who lifted his chin, shoulders back and stood tall in confident. A slight twitched of his lips upward. "….you got your mother's spirit." He whispered sadly. Ajisai narrowed his eyes quietly and Sanctus continued. "True that I promised your mother that I will watch over you and help you to get through your life… and of course, not to forget… a prophecy."_

_"A prophecy… I saw it." Ajisai revealed that he knew as well, and Sanctus was relief that he doesn't have to keep in secret. "I am sad to say that it's not me nor my child. But at least I knew my family will live long… So, what do you say?"_

_Sanctus nodded his head. "I will be watched over you and your family and future descendants until the prophecy comes." _

_"Good." Ajisai was satisfied and turned around, walked away from the poor handmade grave. "Oh, and by the way… I'm keeping Aoibara a secret surname, only you and I knew. My wife and child don't know that instead, they knew me as Kiryuu, Ajisai."_

_"Understood." The black-haired vampire said, he glanced at the grave then smiles sadly. "This time, I won't leave them. I promise, love." He whispered, avowed. Then he followed Ajisai._

.

.

.

**Ena's Tomb**

**Present**

Sanctus tilted his head back. "It was hard for me at first, watching over them and taking care of the Kiryuu family. But then, I've learned, trained what is like to be a servant for the clan. And I've been their trusted and loyalist servant to Kiryuu… until about fourteenth century, the Hunter joined in. I had to leave, otherwise, they will trap me into the life prison, and I couldn't let them. So, I've kept my distance from them and watched over them."

"A servant…" Zero scoffs lightly. "…and you said the fourteenth century…?" Sanctus nodded his head and Zero switched the safety off on his Bloody Rose gun, tucked into his pocket and took out a leather book. "This has been with my family for generations. The first page started at that time of year." He said, as he showed the book to the ancestor vampire.

"May I?" Sanctus opened his palm with curious. Zero reached the book to him and Sanctus not unkindly took the leather book and opened it. He turned a few pages with speed reading. "…I recognized these Kiryuu members. Unfortunately, none of them react nicely to vampires anymore. I'm a threat to them and their family." He sighed sadly.

The silver-haired hunter studied at the ancestor pureblood vampire quietly. "…what happened to the rest of the ancestors?" he is curious.

"Well, as I said before. I don't know if Euphemia is still alive or dead." Sanctus said as he continued reading the journal as he turned the page. "Vera… she took out her heart into the furnace and gave toxic quantities of her blood to the humans, to created anti-vampire weapons in order for humans to protect themselves against vampires. After that, she died." He paused as he holds onto one of the pages between his index finger and thumb. "…she created Bloody Rose and Artemis, gave them to Kaname."

Zero's eyes widen in surprised by this as he never knew this part of history. Sanctus closed his eyes. "Last I saw Kaname was that he wished to be left alone and has been gone for nearly six thousand years now. And… Sin…" he opened his eyes half-way in glowing crimson. "…I've been keeping my eyes and ears open for him anywhere on this earth. So far, I have not found any single clue about him nor his whereabouts." He scowled in irritated. "He has been quiet for _years,_ but I knew he is out there, somewhere, hiding, waiting for something."

Silence in the temple-like room and then Sanctus glanced down and turned the page after page until he paused on the last page. He carefully read it. "…Kiryuu, Tsukiya. I remembered him; he was the first one who had awakened his bloodline. A very dangerous creature, but he had someone with him, Miwa…"

"What do you know about Miwa?" Zero's amethyst eyes lit up as he is genuinely wanting to know about his birth mother.

The ancestor vampire frowned deeply as his crimson eyes shifted to Zero. "Nearly seventeen years ago, I knew that your mother died from childbirth. But I recalled that her scent was _peculiar_. It was unlike scent I had ever smelt in my entire existence and that is saying something… but other than that, I knew she was one of the most beautiful mortals I've ever land my eyes on but her presence… it was… very sheltered in a way. When Tsukiya, your father said that she was a curse which explained why I felt her presence was covered like a shield."

"But you don't know what kind of curse nor _anything _about her?"

Sanctus shook his head with guilty eyes. "I'm sorry, Zero. I do not know much about your mother. I barely knew her by watching in the distance. She only stayed with your father for about a year, before that, he probably went to visit her somewhere secretly." He shrugged his shoulders.

Zero slumped his shoulders with disappointed. _'At least I know a little more about Miwa than nothing about her.' _

"But…" Zero glanced up at his ancestor's lover. "…surely your father would at least have something written down or clues, or even a photo of Miwa somewhere in your mansion?"

The silver-haired hunter raised his eyebrow. "Maybe…" he trailed off in cautioned while eyeing at Sanctus who smiles softly at him.

"We should go to your house and search for it." He offers the suggestion.

The silver-haired hunter stared at him. _'…I guess it wouldn't hurt…' _he grimaced at the thought to return back to his former home _once again_. Then he mentally counts the hours he has left to return back to the Cross Academy. _'I have about ninety-six hours until I go back to Cross Academy.' _Then, he slowly nodded his head. "Alright, we'll go." He pushed himself from the steps and stood on his feet while Sanctus closed the leather book and wait for Zero's order out of habit.

This would be surely _interesting _ninety-six hours for Zero.


	10. Night Ten: Fate

***glance at the reviews, favs, and follows* **

**...*choke***

**Holy crap! *shock***

**Wow! Thanks a lot for so many loves! *blushing* So much revies, favs, and follows! *amaze***

**And it seems a lot of you readers _hate _Sin... and wish to have Sanctus as Zero's ancestor. Hehe, even _I _wish it too. *sigh* But it's how it is. And now, we get to learn even more stuff along with this chapter. And even more, puzzling too! :o**

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *squealing***

* * *

**Location: Cross Academy**

**Fifty-Two Hours Left**

Yuuki sighed out loud as she leaned against the window as her head touch the cold surface glass. Her brown eyes stared out at the distance of the forest on the academy ground. The sun is rising as she knew its nearly time for the changeover. The Night students need to return to their Moon Dorm and Day Students are leaving the Sun Dorm and headed to the gate in the hope to get a glimpse of the attractive Night students.

She sighed once again, tired and worried. Yuuki couldn't help but think about Zero nonstop ever since she learned that he left for personal business. _'And that jerk making me do my own as prefect…' _she mused, childishly sulked. Yuuki knew it's challenging to do as a prefect alone, but she didn't realize how _much _she dependent on Zero. _'I always depended on Zero… and on Kaname-senpai too… I need to learn how to be independent. But… do I really need to though? I mean, Zero will always stay with us no matter what. He would never leave; he always comes back… that's right…' _Yuuki suddenly got the courage and satisfied. "Zero always comes back." She murmured with determined and back away from the window.

Yuuki rolled her shoulders and lifted her chin. Now, she better gets going to do her job as prefect. She turned around and left her dorm room with strong-willed. However, she flinched when she heard a thud and crack. She paused at the doorway, turned around and scanned her room until her eyes landed on a frame on the ground that was fell from her nightstand.

The brunette girl quickly walked to the frame, bend down and picked up gently and carefully. She turned over and saw a picture of her and Zero in their formal clothes to celebrate their first day of school together. She frowned when she noticed the cracks and some pieces of glasses fell on the ground. Yuuki glanced at her nightstand to her broken frame with confused. How did her photo fell from there?

She tested her nightstand to see if it is unbalanced or tilt, but it was sturdy and perfectly strong. "That's odd…" Yuuki glanced down at her broken frame in her hand, then she set the broken frame onto her nightside and stood up to grab her mini broom to clean up the broken glass that left on the ground.

Without knowing that sunlight shines through the window, dancing in the room until it landed on the broken frame, the crack is drawn almost slanted between her and Zero, as if separate them away from each other.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Ten**

**"Fate"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Kiryuu Mansion**

**Meanwhile…**

Two figures stood in front of the old mansion that was once belonged to Kiryuu Clan. Sanctus stared at the gloomy, miserable mansion that used to be strong and beautiful. "This mansion…" he whispered, sadly as his eyes observed every single detail of the broken mansion. "…it used to be lovely. It was well taken care of for generations…" he sighed, glum at the awful-looking building.

Zero glanced at the ancestor vampire from the corner of his eyes quietly as his hands shoved into his trench coat pockets. "You think my father would leave something in there?" he asked, skeptic.

"Of course." Sanctus said with confidence. "I've worked in this mansion before and I knew a few secret spots that hid important documents and files." He informed the silver-haired hunter.

Zero frowned with doubt. His amethyst eyes carefully examined the broken mansion in front of him once again. He couldn't believe he's back to the nightmare of a house that caused him grief and tragedy. And he briefly recalled a pureblood vampire and his twin brother. "Maybe I can also find a clue about Ichiru?" the ancestor vampire twitched at the name.

Sanctus closed his eyes. "I doubt it." He mumbled but Zero heard it.

"Why say that?" the silver-haired hunter turned his head to the ancestor vampire with suspicious glared.

The black-haired vampire frowned as he tilted his head at the younger vampire with knowing eyes. "Ichiru may have been born with a weak body, but his mind is never weak." He tapped his temple with his index finger. "In fact, his mind getting a lot stronger and sharper. He is smart, very smart." He admitted with a scowled yet his crimson eyes sparks with slight proud. "However, _you _are smarter."

Zero furrowed his eyebrows. "Because I'm from the future?" he couldn't believe he just said that which is bizarre yet truth.

Sanctus shook his head. "No. It's because you're Kiryuu, Zero." He simply answers with a mysterious smile. "Now… let's head in and hopefully, the hidden passengers are still working." He said as he walked up to the stairs and onto the patio.

The silver-haired hunter followed the black-haired vampire but halted when he saw the dried blood on the porch. He stared at it for a few seconds until he opened his mouth unintentionally. "Why didn't you save my family?" he blurted it out. He cringes inwardly at the sound of how whine-like he makes but Sanctus didn't mention it.

"Spells." Sanctus answered calmly as he walked close to the door that barely hung by the hinge. He leaned closer to examined at the broken door. "Cross, Kaori was one of the most powerful hunters and skillful with spells. She sensed my aura from the distance over eleven years ago. I think you were about six years old?" he frowned, recalled at the old memories. "Your father was away on his mission and Kaori stayed to take care of you and your twin. During that time, I came by and watch over however, I was a little careless with my action that I forgot to cover my presence. So, she made the spells onto this mansion to prevent any vampire senses inside. Plus, I couldn't come close to this mansion without being electrocuted." He grimaced. "It hurt a lot."

Zero frowned deeply. "Then how are you here?" he is eyeing at the ancestor vampire with cautious and curious.

"…she died." Sanctus whispered solemnly.

The silver-haired hunter's eyes are wide in surprise. "She made blood spells?" Sanctus nodded his head. "…those are cautiously advised against spells, repeated by many hunters. Even Chairman Cross doesn't like those." He said with curious as to why his "mother" would make that kind of dangerous and risky blood spells.

"Even I wouldn't." Sanctus said gravelly. "Blood is what keeps us all alive. To use the blood is synonymous with every aspect of witchcraft because of its immense power. Apart from giving us life through nourishment, blood connects people from a spiritual connotation, which is why living things often feel close, connected and drawn to the family and significant other."

Zero watched the ancestor vampire carefully pushed the broken door as it creaked loudly as the hinge nearly bend down. "…you seem to know a bit about it." He pointed it out as he followed the black-haired vampire with safe distance into the mansion.

"Of course. Ena talked a lot about runes and spells." Sanctus ignored the noises broken glasses crushed underneath his boots. "I've learned from her."

The silver-haired hunter observed the inside mansion once again. "Does she use blood spells?" he asked, curious about his ancestor.

"Yes." Sanctus confessed. "I don't like it when she used it, but it was her choices. Plus, once she made a choice, she was way too stubborn to change her mind. Nothing will ever change her mind." His crimson eyes soften. "I told her I never like it so, she made alternative of seal spells." He glanced over at the young vampire as his eyes overlook at the sealed mark tattoo then shifted away.

Zero touch his sealed mark with his fingertips. "She made this?" he whispered with awe. To think this sealed mark has been made by his ancestor over five thousand years ago that now exists and use by hunters.

Sanctus nodded his head while scanned the living room. He walked to the fireplace and gently touch it with his fingers. He slides his fingers against the edge of the fireplace. His crimson eyes filled with thoughtful until he stopped at the end of the corner. Sanctus shifted his fingers down to the engraved pattern and pressed it harshly. The sound of clicked and thud heard across the silently broken mansion.

The silver-haired hunter walked up to the ancestor vampire quietly while his amethyst eyes studied the fireplace. He noted the side of the fireplace where Sanctus pressed, has a wood opened slightly. He watched Sanctus grabbed the gap between the wall and the wood and pushed it down. It's a small pale pink album book. The ancestor vampire took the album book, turned sideway and handed it to Zero. "I believe this belongs to you." He whispered, softly.

Zero stared at the mini-album book in silent until he reluctantly lifts his hand and paused. His amethyst stared at the blank pink book. He closed his eyes as he grabbed it not unkindly. Zero could feel his vampire instinct perked up with interest while his hunter instinct pokes him with cautious. He was torn between his two instincts and yet, deep down, something else urge him to open a mini-album.

So, he opened the album as his eyes opened. His amethyst eyes stare down at the mini-album of a few plastics pages with photos inside. He blinked softly as his amethyst eyes glowed, brighten enough to observe the photo.

On the photo, is a young beautiful woman who has the cat-like shape of twinkle grey eyes, waist-length pale lavender wavy hair with jaw-line bangs that frame her delicate face, milky skin, and she wore a pretty light blue sundress. She stood underneath the warm sun as her small hand placed on her bulge stomach while her other hand tucked the stray of her hair behind her ear. Her lovely smiling was very charming and heavenly.

Somehow, someway… he knew… he _knew_ that this photo… a woman… was _his birth mother_. "Miwa…" Zero whispered with amazed and awed. Sanctus stared at Zero blankly then his crimson shifted down at the photo.

"Yes… this is your mother." He acknowledged as he has seen her once or twice over seventeen years ago. She was truly once of the most beautiful women he has ever seen.

The silver-haired hunter gently brushes his fingertips against the plastic that protect the photo of his birth mother. Suddenly, a flash of images appeared before his eyes.

**[Visualize]**

_Tsukiya's sharp amethyst eyes stare out at the window as the water hitting against the glass. He frowned deeply while clenched onto the pale pink mini-album in his hands. He continues stare at the window with such intense contemplative face until he snapped out of it when a small hand touches his shoulder. _

_He tilted his head back and smiles warmly at Miwa who beamed down at him. Her hand still touches his shoulder while her other hand touches her large stomach. Tsukiya placed the album on his lap as he leaned against Miwa who leaned down at peck his forehead lovely. _

_Her hair fell from her shoulders and touch his face. Tsukiya raises his hand to brush it away as his sharp amethyst eyes wandering her slender neck. Black strange symbol-like marks against on her side of her neck. Tsukiya snapped his eyes away when Miwa covered her marks with ashamed and guilty in her grey eyes. _

_The silver-haired man shook his head and opened his mouth to her. Miwa stared down at him with a sad frown until shames and guilt fade away from her eyes and filled with love and warmth. Miwa nodded his head with understanding then peck his forehead once again with a grateful smile. Tsukiya closed his eyes and enjoyed Miwa's presence. _

**[End of Visualize] **

Zero jerked his fingers away as he felt sweats pouring down from his forehead. _'D-damn it…' _he could feel his energy low as he panted with exhaustion.

"Zero…" Sanctus narrowed his eyes at Zero cautious and puzzled. He carefully examined the silver-haired vampire until his eyes spark with understanding. "…your ability… the psychometry. You haven't gotten control of it, have you." He stated. "That's not good. You have to learn to control or otherwise you could risk yourself stuck in psychometry coma. You would not want that." He said with a concerned frowned.

The silver-haired hunter clicked his tongue sharply as he glared at the ancestor vampire. Soon, a pink appeared into his amethyst eyes, mixing them. "And also, it makes you thirsty pretty fast by using this ability." Sanctus informed Zero.

"I… don't have any control." The silver-haired hunter hissed with irritated while he touches his throat. He could feel the beast is thirsty, he dropped his hand into his inner pocket from his trench coat and took out a bottle of blood pills.

Sanctus wrinkles his nose at the blood pills when Zero opened the cap and dug out three pills. He watched the young vampire swallowed the pills dry. "Those won't satisfy you for a long time." He pointed it out.

"Well, you did say that I'm not allowed to drink any blood from purebloods." Zero caustically said as he shoves the bottle back into his inner pocket.

The ancestor vampire raised his eyebrows. "Of course… not when you need to wake up your true heritage." He said as his crimson eyes glanced at the sealed mark. "Your bloodline will be a bit tough to be awake since you have that seal. Fortunately, the best way to break that it when you have full hunter blood along with pureblood." He said with suggestive eyes.

Zero knew what this ancestor was asking. "…you are asking me to drink from my twin's blood." He clearly remembered his other life, where his twin was dying and that he drank every blood from him and accepted true hunter blood. He frowned deeply as his hand clenched onto the mini-album. Zero doesn't want to lose his twin, there has to be a way and he wants to save his brother. He just couldn't leave Ichiru with a pureblood bitch.

Sanctus clicked his tongue as his crimson eyes scanned the living room. "Not only that, your twin has that pureblood running inside of him, even though he is human…" he said with disgusted.

"How do you know that?" Zero glared at the ancestor vampire with wariness.

The black-haired vampire sighed. "After the tragic happened in this place. I followed the scent where your twin left along with a pureblood vampire. I smelt it; I've seen how he drank her blood while he is human." His eyes darken. "I knew right then and there that he lost his heritage. Eternal."

"And how…" the silver-haired hunter gritted his teeth. "…am I supposedly wake my _true heritage_? I don't even know my own mother's _curse_ nor anything about her!" he snapped with frustrated and annoyed. "Not only that, _why me_? You never explain to me why? And what's this whole dark sin bullshit?! Destroy it? Before he takes it? My mother's secrets? I _still don't get it_!"

Sanctus narrowed his eyes sharply at Ena's descendant. "I don't know your mother's secrets. But Ena believed that with her blood running through yours, you would be able to demolish the dark sin." He explained then closed his eyes. "….she saw that my twin, Sin will take the dark sin."

"_What _dark sin?" Zero snapped, fend up with all the puzzling answers.

Sanctus growled softly. "I can't tell you." He nearly spat.

Silence in the broken mansion as Zero stared at the ancestor in strongly suspicious. Sanctus huffed slightly as he crossed his arms. "It is not yet your time to know. Information is very sensitive, and you are not even _close_ to being ready."

"…then I'll use my time to find Ichiru!" Zero decided with determined, he doesn't have time to argue about this kind of _bullshit_ and crap. He wants to find his twin.

"No." Sanctus refused and Zero glared hatefully at the ancestor. Sanctus stared calmly at the pissed off silver-haired hunter. "I cannot allow you to find him and get close. Not when you haven't awoken your true bloodline."

Suddenly, Zero placed his Bloody Rose gun pointed at the ancestor vampire with a poker face. "What makes you think I won't leave here and search for him?" he dared to ask the black-haired vampire as the safety switched off.

Sanctus narrowed his eyes. "Sin will kill you easily. You will be nothing but a little toy that is easy to be killed. Sin can _sense _when twins find each other, Zero. And you will never know if he will come for you and your twin." Zero hisses with furious as he steps forwards until his Bloody Rose gun pressed harshly against the ancestor vampire's forehead. "Not even I could kill him, believe me when I say I _want_ to kill him. However, I cannot. Only _you_ can."

"_Why?" _Zero demanded as his amethyst eyes shifted to raging glowing crimson color.

The ancestor vampire's eyes glow, stared straightly at Zero's rage eyes. "Only you… because you have three bloodlines running through your veins."

Tense silence appeared while ancestor pureblood vampire and unofficial vampire-hunter stared at each other down with their eerily glowing red eyes. _'Three bloodlines… one from my ancestors… the ancestor vampire blood next would be my hunter blood…. And third… would be from my mother's.' _Zero mused, at least he knew two out of three bloodlines. However, he still doesn't know anything about his mother except the strange symbols on her neck that he saw in his vision.

Sanctus noticed Zero's hesitant, curious, and new sudden knowledge in his eyes. "You know something." He started, waiting for the silver-haired hunter to respond.

Zero eyeing at the ancestor vampire then lowered his Bloody Rose gun in silent. He stares at Sanctus as the crimson color faded back to his original color, then opened his mouth. "My…vision… I saw my mother, she has… symbols on her neck."

"What do they look like?" Sanctus asked with interested. He might know since he has lived a rather long time on this never stop timing Earth.

The young hunter tucked his trustworthy gun in his holster and turned a couple more pages in the album in the hope to find a closer photo of Miwa. Until he spotted one photo of her face with a side ponytail, luckily, the marks showed on her throat. He showed it to the ancestor vampire.

Sanctus grabbed the album not unkindly. His crimson eyes scanned the photo quietly. "These symbols…" he furrowed his eyebrows, puzzling. "…they look rather familiar. However, I cannot think of what it means right now. I need to research it and find where I have seen it." He gently taps the photo of Miwa's face-shot.

"How long?" Zero asked with a frown as he glanced at his wristwatch and noted that he has to return to the Cross Academy very soon.

The ancestor vampire noticed it. "How much time you have left?"

"About thirty hours left." The silver-haired hunter answered, blankly. He doesn't have enough time to search for more of his mother's background. However, he did find photos of Miwa now that he knew what she truly looked like.

Sanctus hummed. "We should use that time to control your ability." Before Zero could protect, the ancestor vampire continues. "If you don't start learning, you will seriously be forced into psychometry coma for eternal. We cannot risk that happen to you." He explains, with concerned.

"But I need to search for my mother's secrets." Zero frowned.

The ancestor vampire sighed. "I know that I and Ena said you have to discover it but… you have to control your ability first. Last time, you got lucky and it drains your energy faster than a blink of an eye. You _have _to control it. Plus, you don't have to concern yourself about Miwa's secrets. There's no deadline. At least, _I _don't think so." His eyes glanced at the photo. "I can start to teach you how to use your ability properly and once you return to your place. I will investigate these symbols for you."

"But…" Zero observed his ancestor's lover with confused. "…why? Why help me? I know that I'm a descendant of Ena… but I'm not even _close _relative to you. Your twin, Sin… _he's _my ancestor."

Sanctus smiles grimly. "Is it so wrong for me to _pretend _that you are mine and Ena's?" he asked instead. Zero studied the ancestor vampire's eyes and recognized the sorrowful, longing, desire, and guilty.

"It's not wrong per se." Zero replied in a whisper, sympathy for the black-haired vampire. _'I could understand somewhat. I did once want Yuuki to be mine, but she was in love with Kuran… and discovered that she was carrying his child… I was disgusted but before that, I was heartbroken. That was when I truly lost to Kuran, forever. Yuuki officially belonged to Kuran. And I know this time, she will be with him, just like fate.' _He mused, slightly sad and long-acceptance.

Zero will _always _be eternal alone.

That's just his fate, after all.

.

* * *

.

**Location: Cross Academy**

**Moon Dorm**

**Kuran's Private Room**

**Twenty-Four Hours Left**

The pureblood prince is currently sitting on the windowsill as he has his knee up to his chest, his left long, slender limb over the edge, and rested his temple on the flat of his knee. His auburn-eyes stared out at the night sky with a large silver moon. His brown hair dances by the breeze into his private room through the open windows.

Six days. It has been _six _days since he has seen Kiryuu, Zero left the Cross Academy. And that hunter would _never_ leave his mind alone. His auburn-eyes darken with annoyed as he lifted his head and leaned against the wall. He doesn't want to keep thinking about the silver-haired ex-human hunter, but he won't deny that he _is a _beautiful creature. With silver hair that reminds Kaname of a full moon, amethyst eyes that remind him of a gemstone, and white skin makes him think of snow.

Kaname closed his eyes with irritated. Once again, Kiryuu, Zero appeared in his mind like an annoying virus that won't fade away easily. He crossed his arms with a sigh as his shoulders tense slightly. "What do you get for me, Seiren." Suddenly, Seiren knelt in front of Kaname, calmly with a poker face.

"I have the data of when Kiryuu, Zero exist from four years ago to now." Kaname opened his eyes and glanced at his most trusted with barely concealed surprise.

"Not even from birth nor anything about his family?" he asked with suspicious.

Seiren shook her head. "No, Kaname-sama. The documents about Kiryuu Clan are highly classified that not even the council has access to it." This time, Kaname couldn't hide his surprise and interested.

"And why is that?" he hoped there's an answer for that.

The assassin vampire opened her mouth, emotionless. "It was blood sealed vault that only members from Kiryuu Clan can access into the information."

"Oh?" Kaname raised his eyebrow at this. He knew that only the old and rich families could afford to have blood sealing vaults that contain all kinds of secret information. To think that Kiryuu Clan has such a thing to exist. "How peculiar…" he mumbled, because the blood sealed vaults are _only _designed for Aristocrat vampires, Pureblood vampires, and even, rarely bluebloods vampires. _'Why does Kiryuu Clan, the infamous vampire hunters have the blood sealed vault?' _he mused, puzzling and intrigued.

"Kaname-sama, would you like me to report you the data from four years to now?" Seiren asked, politely.

The pureblood prince shook his head. "No. I've already known as I keep my eyes on him for the past four years… but I never think of search into his past." He trailed off the last part to himself with wonder. Then his auburn-eyes shifted to the assassin vampire. "I doubt we can access to the vault since we will need Kiryuu's blood for it… for now, I want you to investigate how and when did Kiryuu Clan has the blood sealed vault. Anything you can gain the information, bring it to me as soon as possible."

"Understood."

And now Kaname is alone. "…it seems there's more into you than I thought, Kiryuu-kun." He whispered with interested.

Just what is Kiryuu, Zero?


	11. Night Eleven: Mystify

***wave* Yo!**

**Yes, I am back~ *grin* **

**I cannot express how much happiness and love from my heart when I saw reviews, favs, and follows for this story. I was so shocked and filled with awe that so many readers love this story. *sniff* Thank you~! **

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *humming***

* * *

**Location: Cross Academy**

**Chairman's Office**

Kaien hummed softly to himself as he examined the paperwork on his desk quietly in his office. A peek of sunrise appeared through the windows slowly shines; lighten up in the office. The Chairman signed his signature with a pen, placed his paperwork on the approval pile and grab another. Before he read it, he paused when he heard the door knock which he was slightly surprised. He hasn't felt any auras outside of his office.

Feeling suspicious and cautious, he placed a fake smile on his face. "Come in." he granted with permission as he calmly set his pen down. He mentally prepares himself for the possible fight when the doorknob twisted and turned then pushed it open.

Kaien's stiff muscles relax when he saw his pseudo son who has return from his personal mission. "Zero-chan." He smiles widely with relief, concerned, and happy. He was happy to see his pseudo son who looked safe.

Zero tipped his head in greeting as he shut the door behind him. "Chairman." He walked to the desk and halted with his hands shoved in his trench coat's pockets.

"How was your mission?" the former hunter asked with curious as he entwined his fingers and placed on top of his desk.

The silver-haired hunter frown softly. "It's… somewhat informative." He wisely explained from his private mission.

Kaien raises his eyebrow with interest. "Oh? May I know what is it that you found?" he asked, genuinely curious but will respect if Zero decide to keep the information to himself.

Zero eyeing at his father-figure quietly then decided to show him a piece of small information. He reached to the inner pocket of his coat, gently grabbed a photo he took out from the album a while ago as the sunlight lifted upward from the ground to half-way the room. "I found this." He somewhat conceals the truth.

The silver-haired hunter leaned forward, carefully placed a photo on the desk and pushed it forward to a legendary ex-hunter. He leaned back and watched Kaien who picked it up with a curious face. "That woman…" Zero paused as the sunlight reached to his face. "…was my mother."

Kaien's eyes widen with stunned as he froze, holding the photo half-way up. "Y-you mean…" he trailed off in shock that Zero found a photo of his birth mother.

"Hai, that was Miwa." Zero answered, calmly with carefully poker face as his amethyst eyes shine slightly by the sunlight without a flinch.

The Chairman breathe hitches then quickly observed the woman in the photo as he holds the photo closer to his face. Kaien was right before when he mentions that Miwa was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

In the photo, Miwa was standing underneath the tree inside of shades from the warm sun. Her lavender hair was dancing by the winds as her stunningly grey eyes shines happily while holding the hems of her white sundress and barefoot. She looked like she was having fun outside with the winds with a gorgeous smile on her face.

"She looked beautiful." Kaien whispered with amazed by such an elegant beauty creature of Zero's birth mother.

"Hn." Zero agreed with his father-figured that his mother was a truly beautiful woman. He even has a couple more photos that he thought his twin brother would like to have one on his own someday. _'He deserves to know what his birth mother looks like.' _He wants to find his twin and inform him of the truth. However, a certain ancestor warned him not to find his twin, much to his disappointed and unwillingly yield.

The Chairman carefully handed the photo back to Zero. "I'm glad you found this photo, Zero." He said with a somber face as his eyes shown sadness yet content. "I hope this brings you somewhat comfort." He said, genuinely wants his pseudo-son to feel closure and hopefully, to move forward.

Zero quietly grabbed his mother's photo from Kaien's hand and give another glance at Miwa then tucked the photo inside his inner pocket.

"Ahem…" Kaien cleared his throat then smiles at Zero. "Since you've been gone for a week, you have a week worth to catch up on your make-up works from the lessons. So, head to the teacher lounge and they have all your missing assignments ready."

The silver-haired hunter tipped his head with understanding. "Understood." He turned around, walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Zero…" the silver-haired hunter paused. "…welcome home." Zero's amethyst eyes glint of grief at the nostalgia words from his pseudo-father. He never thought he would hear it again from him. He vowed to never take it for granted because he couldn't stand the thought of losing Kaien. _Again_.

Zero opened the door and stopped at the doorway with his back facing the ex-hunter. "…I'm home, father." He whispered and quickly left with the door shut.

Kaien stared at the door in amazed yet bewildered shocked. He never thought this would be a day when he hears that word from Zero. He didn't think it was possible because Zero always, _always _refuse to say those familial words as it caused him grief and heartbroken. His hazel eyes teary as he continued thinking about his pseudo-son. _'Zero called me, father… a formal word that brings respect and love…' _his heart filled with warmth and hope. He shifted his eyes to the window and watched the lovely sunrise.

Is Zero truly, really _finally_ moving forward in his life?

The ex-hunter wondered what Zero found from his personal mission. And not only that… since when did Zero has the ability to conceal his aura so professional skill? Just…

What happened during his mission?

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Eleven**

**"Mystify"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Cross Academy**

**Equestrianism Class**

Yuuki currently dozing off as she is leaning against the fence while other students busy with riding horses or watching nearby while chatting softly. The petite girl could feel the soft breeze playing with her hair gently as she recalled the memories from ten years ago.

'_That man…' _her mind filled with a tall, dark and dangerous vampire who smirk at her with hungry eyes. He slowly opened his mouth, revealed of sharp fangs and salvias. _'I remembered… a vampire that gone mad with his thirst for blood…' _

"Yuuki, get up." A feminine voice speaks up as Yuuki snapped out of her nap when she grabbed a wrist from a young female out of reflex.

Yuuki blinked and saw her best friend who frowned at her. "Yori!" she didn't expect that Yori would attempt to wake her up. Yuuki felt relief that she didn't try to grab her weapon out, otherwise, she could've hurt her best friend. The brunette girl gently dropped her hand from Yori's wrist.

"You actually fell asleep during the Equestrianism class." Yori placed her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow. "That's a rare sight."

The prefect girl chuckled awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I was distracting by thinking about some complicated stuff." She said, sheepishly. "I must have fallen asleep unknowingly."

Yori hummed softly. "I want to tell you a regrettable piece of news." She decided to drop the topic and changed it. She glanced at the white beautiful mare who is tied with a rein against the pole. "While you were asleep, the horses allocated to this class; students were taken… and only this bad-tempered horse, White Lily is left."

White Lily stomped her hoof angrily as she jerked the rein that is tied tightly around the pole. It's obviously signed to anyone that this white mare is clearly upset and angry.

Yuuki paled while Yori pats her best friend's shoulder pitying. "I have already ridden the other horses. Use your good temper to ride that one, Yuuki."

The brunette girl cautiously walked toward the white mare while eyeing at her. Yuuki could have sworn she is feeling the dark aura around White Lily right now.

"If you don't pay attention, you will be thrown off." Yori offers a helpful piece of advice to Yuuki in the distance.

Yuuki sweats nervously. "I-I know…" she carefully got closer to White Lily. She reached to the rein that was tied around the pole, Yuuki shaking untied the rein while feeling anxious when White Lily stared angrily at her.

Once the rein was released, White Lily immediately jerked away and stood on her back hooves. Yuuki yelped and fell forward. The brunette girl rolled over and stood on her feet. She watched White Lily galloping around wildly while students shouted out for their teacher and dodge from the wild angry mare.

Yuuki slumped her shoulders that she fails to calm the horse but flinched in shock when White Lily changed the direction and galloping to her direction. Yuuki squeaked with fear and nervous that she dodges the white mare and jumped over the low fence, but her ankle caught it.

"Yuuki!" Yori shouted out to her best friend with concern.

The prefect winced when she felt her ankle throb painfully. She could hear the students shouting filled with horror and worried and few horses neighing and galloping. "Yuuki! Watch out!" the brunette girl turned on her back and eyes widen with fear when White Lily rushes to her.

Yuuki quickly shut her eyes as her arms held up in defense, prepared herself for the stomps from the white mare.

Suddenly, a figure rushed in and grabbed the rein and pulled it back as he gracefully sat on the saddle. Lily neighed loudly but the tamer finally pulled her down and pets her. "Lily." The white mare slowly calms down. "…it's alright."

Yuuki slowly opens her eyes and gasped when she saw Zero who has tamed the horse. _'He's…back!' _she mused, happy to see her fellow prefect return from his personal business.

Zero continued pets the white mare with softened eyes.

Students were murmured and whispered with awed when they saw the entire occurred.

"_Kiryuu-kun is awesome…"_

"_I can't believe he tamed that Horse from Hell…"_

"_Kiryuu-kun, our Day Class' idol."_

Yuuki attempted to stand but flinched when she felt the pain. "Ow…" she mumbled as she stares at her left ankle.

"Yuuki!" Yori went to her best friend's side with a worried face. "Are you alright?"

The prefect frowns softly. "I think I twisted my ankle." She pouted while staring at her left ankle. Yori glanced down with concern.

"It would be best that you go to the infirmary." Yori stood up. "Wait here, I will inform our instructor." She quickly jogged toward the teacher. Meanwhile, Yuuki stared at Zero who is controlling the white mare and ride back to the stable. _'Zero…' _she frowned, upset that the silver-haired prefect didn't check on her nor even greet her when he returns. _'…when did he come back? Why didn't he let me know? Why didn't Chairman inform me this?' _she mused, confused, lost, and hurt.

.

* * *

.

**Infirmary**

**Later…**

Kaien checked on his adopted daughter who is dozing off on the bed with window opens wide, curtains dancing by the breezes inside of the quiet infirmary. He smiles with relief to see her healthy and safe. The ex-hunter is happy to learn that Yuuki only minor sprained her ankle and will be fine after a day of rest. _'I'm glad Yuuki isn't anywhere close to danger.' _He mused, relief.

Then he felt the familiar strong aura outside of the door. Kaien glanced over his shoulder and smiles politely at Kaname who walked inside. "Good afternoon, Kaname-kun."

Kaname tipped his head. "Good afternoon, Chairman." He glanced at Yuuki with concerned auburn-eyes. "Is she okay?"

"Hai, it's just a minor sprained ankle. She'll be fine after a day rest." Kaien informed the pureblood vampire, knowingly it would bring the night creature's comfort.

The pureblood prince hummed with content as he walked to Yuuki. He gently brushed some of the strays of her hair away from her sleeping face. "I learned that Kiryuu-kun has returned." He whispered softly while staring at the brunette girl.

"That's right. He returns this early morning." Kaien confirmed, happily.

Kaname hummed with slight interest. "I trust there are no issues?"

The ex-hunter shook his head. "None of what I have seen." He said, proud of his pseudo-son's strength.

The pureblood vampire has to admit that he is slightly respected for the silver-haired hunter's willpower over the thirsty beast on his own for a week alone. However, that doesn't mean he trusts the silver-haired prefect yet.

"Welp, I better head back. I have paperwork I need to finish." Kaien decided to leave as he walks to the door. "I'll see you later, Kaname-kun." Kaname nod his head watched the former hunter left the infirmary from the corner of his eyes then return to examine the sleeping brunette girl on the bed quietly.

After a while of watching Yuuki, a familiar scent hit his nose as he tilted his head at the door. "Hello, Kiryuu-kun." He greeted the silver-haired prefect who walked inside the infirmary.

Zero has his hands in his front pockets while walking, he halted at the safe distance from Kaname and Yuuki. His amethyst eyes scanned Yuuki silently, emotionless. "Hn." He grunted softly.

After heartbeat or two, Kaname shifted his auburn-eyes to Zero blankly. "It seems that you have failed to protect Yuuki." He whispered, disappointed and dissatisfied.

The silver-haired hunter raises his eyebrow as he calmly stared at the pureblood vampire's eyes. "I can't always protect her."

Kaname's eyes glint with surprise. "Didn't you said that you promise that you'll always protect and stay by her side? You do remember that, from four years ago, right?" he said, with a statement with a neutral tone.

Zero stared at the pureblood blankly. "…people change." He answered, softly. _'…and promises are meant to be broken because I had hope for something when I gain nothing but suffer and sorrow.' _He mused, as his heart burn with grief from his time of miserable memories.

"Are you saying that you won't protect Yuuki anymore?" Kaname frowned as he narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired hunter.

The silver-haired prefect shifted his amethyst eyes to the window. "…I'm saying that I will try to protect her, but I cannot promise that I will stay by her side forever." After all, staying by Yuuki's side would surely give him a lifetime sorrowful and sadness. He cannot handle another grief from her, he _just can't_.

"Why not?" Kaname frowned, he didn't expect this from a silver-haired hunter. He always thought that Zero will never leave Yuuki's side as he is in love with her. _'Was I wrong?' _he mused, confused and puzzled. The silver-haired hunter didn't respond much to Kaname's frustrated so he changes the tactic. "Then, would you find acceptable that I should be the one to stay by her side, and protect her forever?" he attempted to bring anger from Zero.

However, Zero answers give him another astonished feeling once again. The silver-haired hunter shifted his eyes back to the pureblood vampire with undescribed emotion. "Not even you can protect her always." He said as if it's a fact.

"Excuse me?" Kaname glared at Zero as his aura slightly darken. However, Zero just stared at him with a calm expression. "If I'm can't protect her, then who can?"

The silver-haired hunter hummed. "Kaien." Kaname's aura calms down as he blinked with curious surprise. "After all, Yuuki is his adopted daughter." Then he tilted his head softly. "Even the nobles vampires can protect Yuuki better than both of us."

"…I still find it insulting that you think I can't protect her."

Zero shook his head. "I don't think. I know." Kaname frowned deeply. "You are a pureblood, Kuran. It's dangerous for pureblood shown interest in mortal. It can cause a lot of trouble from outsiders, so the best way who _can_ protect her was her adopted father or noble vampires."

The pureblood vampire was surprised once again that he didn't think it was possible for Zero to shock him again. This was too much. "But why can't you?" Kaname asked again, he still finds it hard to believe that Zero won't stay by Yuuki's side.

The silver-haired hunter just stared at Kaname then shifted his eyes to sleeping Yuuki. "…did you know…" he trailed off with closed-off emotion. Kaname frowned as he crossed his arms, waiting for Zero to answer.

Instead, Zero just shook his head then turned his body around. He walked to the door while Kaname watched the silver-haired prefect quietly.

Before Zero leaves, Kaname stopped him which Zero obeyed willingly much to the pureblood vampire's an astonishing surprise. "…did I know what, Kiryuu?" he dropped the formality as he wanted to know what Zero was trying to say.

After a few heartbeats heard while Yuuki soft snore filled in the silent room. Breeze dancing with the curtains and the songs from the birds outside in the trees. Zero glanced over his shoulder with isolation filled with his amethyst eyes. "…that heartbreaks make you wiser?" he whispered raw distressing then immediately left in smooth vampire speed.

Kaname's eyes slightly widen at the empty spot where Zero ran off. He didn't expect that answer from an icy cold-hearted silver-haired hunter. Kaname has never heard such _raw _and _pure _agonizing sound from Zero. His auburn-eyes shifted to dozing Yuuki with contemplative. Did Yuuki by chance reject Zero's confession? Or did something happen during Zero's personal mission?

The pureblood vampire furrowed his eyebrows. Why should he care though? Shouldn't he be happy that Zero is no longer have a desire for Yuuki? But then, why did that upset him? Wait, did Zero even give up on her? Or is he lying to him? Hiding his true feelings for Yuuki? But then that painful emotion… it's _too _real to be fake.

Kaname twitched slightly as he could feel the headaches coming. He lifted his fingers and rubbed his temple as his eyes closed. He sighed wearily. _'I didn't get the chance to discuss the transfer to Night Class and Moon Dorm…' _

Kaname did not expect that Kiryuu, Zero would be so overcomplicating mystify. Puzzles are meant to be solved, not add another complication.

.

* * *

.

**Cross Academy**

**Somewhere in Forest**

Zero stared at the distance with dazed as he is sitting on the grass underneath the large tree that provides the shades from the sun. He has his leg curled up against his chest while his other leg laying in front of him. His hands are top on his prop knee as his chin rested on top of them.

_[Tsukiya hummed softly as he glides his fingers against the piano keys while toddler-Zero sat next to him on the bench. "Otou-san…" young Zero glanced up at his father with curious eyes. His father glanced at him with love in his eyes.]_

His amethyst eyes started to crystals, filled with sorrow, pain, and longing. Zero is very familiar with painful emotions, it was part of him, it stayed with him all in his life. He had experienced all kinds of emotions to the point that he sometimes felt numbs.

_["Why do you always play sad songs?" toddler-Zero asked his father with a confused frown on his face. Tsukiya paused his fingers as the music faded from the room. His father hummed softly himself then smiles warmly yet his eyes filled with pain.]_

However, there are people he cares about, people he loves that are still alive in this timeline. But he cannot forget the feelings, the memories that stayed in his mind from his time, and the suffering he went and the sacrifices he made.

_[Tsukiya gently pats his son's head. "It helps to ease the pain inside, Zero." He whispered softly. "But not everyone's pain eased by music though."]_

Zero is used to hurt by the words from people. He is used to the damaging by the actions. He is used to pain by the silence. He is used to torture by someone who ignored him when he cherishes and values them. Pain changes him.

_[Toddler-Zero furrowed his eyebrows with curious. "Like what, otou-san? And why are you feeling pain? You are kind, you should not feel pain. You are nice, otou-san." He attempted to comfort his father as he didn't like to see and learn that his father is in pain. Tsukiya smiles sweetly at his son.]_

He wanted to scream, to yell, to shout at the world. To let it all the negative swirling emotion out. He wants to be free, release from all these terrible tragic painful feelings. But he can't. _He can't release it. _Not even a whisper could escape from his lips.

_["Well, I heard that sometimes you can cry to ease the pain." The father answered then he picked his son up who yelped with surprise but giggled softly. Tsukiya placed his son onto his lap and hugged around him as he pressed his baby son's back against his chest. His chin rested on top of Zero's head. "And I am not kind, Zero… more like your mother who was the kindest of all. You got that from her."]_

And he is feeling very exhausted, _so, so tired _that he wants to sleep eternally. He fluttered his eyes closed and leaned back against the fresh grass. He covered his eyes with his arm as he ignored the stray tear that fell on his flawless cheek.

_[Toddler-Zero stared at the piano keys and reached it with his tiny hands. "Okaa-san never cry because she is kind?" he asked, curious as he played the keys that released random unsophisticated tones. Tsukiya shook his head. "No… even the kindest heart has felt the most pain." He whispered solemnly.] _

Just how much longer must he suffer?


	12. Night Twelve: Knight No More

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows~ *beam***

**As to answer some of your questions, you wondered when you get KanamexZero romance start? Well, the START of love interest will happen very soon. And I do mean, _soon_. **

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *grin***

* * *

**Location: Cross Academy**

**Chairman's Office**

**A Couple Days Later…**

The silver-haired hunter narrowed his eyes at Kaien who is humming himself happily as he sipped his hot tea from the mug while Yuuki stood next to him, awkwardly silent. "You want us to what?" Zero's eye twitched with slightly annoyed by the Chairman's request.

The former hunter placed his mug down while holding around to keep his cold hands warm. He glanced at the window as he noticed the clear blue sky and beautiful sunrise. "I need something from the town, and I was hoping you two would be kind enough to run an errand for me." He repeated calmly. "Plus, I can give you some extra money, you can use it to buy whatever you want. In a respectable and appropriate object, of course." He reminded them of the school rules about owned appropriate objects.

Yuuki beamed at her adopted father. "That's sound fun!" she thought about all kinds of things from the stores she can shop and purchase whatever she desires for. Not only that, maybe she can finally have talked with a certain cold-hearted prefect. Yuuki glanced at the silver-haired hunter from their corner of her eyes.

Zero just sighed with resigned, knowingly that he has to escort Yuuki outside of the school ground. It's not exactly the safest to be in the town alone, especially when there are Level-E vampires roaming in the dark.

"When do you want us to leave, Cha-I mean, otou-san?" Yuuki asked, curious and excited.

The Chairman hummed as he glanced back to his adopted daughter with a smile. "Before noon would be good. That should be plenty of time for an errand and some free time before return here." He took out a folded paper from his drawer and handed it to Yuuki. "Here's the list~" he sang happily.

Yuuki gently takes the folded list, tucked into her pocket as she nods her head. "We'll make sure do your errand!"

Zero grunted softly as he attempted to recall about this day from his other life memories. _'Did something happened on this day?' _he mused, then shrugged it off. It's probably not that important. If anything goes wrong, he has his Bloody Rose.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Twelve**

**"Knight No More"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Daybreak Town**

**Noon**

Zero is carrying a couple of bags in his arm while holding up a large bag over his shoulder. His amethyst eyes darken with irked as he is walking down the road behind Yuuki. The brunette prefect is holding a small bag while reading out loud from the list, again. "Let me see what else Chairman wants us to buy…" she mumbled softly. "…buy cow liver, green vegetables…"

The silver-haired hunter completely forgot what it's like to do an errand run for Chairman. He forgot how much he _despises _this ridiculous errand. While he is busy with his own thought about the possibilities what he can do with his loyal weapon on a certain annoying childish ex-hunter. Yuuki glanced around the stores and stalls until her brown eyes landed on a stall that sells a shirt for sales. Suddenly, she has an idea.

"Ah! Wait a moment! Zero!" Yuuki managed to surprise Zero by grabbed his sleeve and pulled him toward the clothing stall shop.

Zero flinched an unpleasant surprise with a sour face. He didn't like to be touch by anyone, as he never engages any touch, willingly. He would like to avoid it as much as possible. Zero scowling at himself for not paying attention while Yuuki dropped her hand and placed a bag on the ground. She quickly checks over the shirts through the clothing rack by the stall. _'Maybe Zero will like this?' _she mused, stopped at one of the shirts, it's a white shirt with blue long sleeves.

The silver-haired prefect glanced around his surroundings with disinterested until he sensed familiar aura and recognized the scent. He immediately jerked his head sharply as his amethyst eyes scanned around until it landed on a figure who is leaning against the brick wall of a store across the street. He narrowed his eyes, carefully studied the figure who wears a white button dress shirt tucked in black dress pants, black leather shoes, a light tan trench coat with a hood covered the face.

However, Zero easily recognized this person. _'Sanctus.' _He mused, surprised to see his ancestor's lover at this place.

Sanctus tilted his head in the direction, pushed himself away from the wall and walk away. Zero immediately knew that pureblood wants to talk with him privately. The silver-haired prefect turned to Yuuki who took out a shirt with a soft smile on her face. "Yuuki."

The brunette girl blinked at him with curious surprise. "H-hai?" her eyes glow with hopeful, eagerness and curious. _'Is he finally going to talk to me?' _she mused, as her heart beating fast with happiness. Does this mean his cold heart will finally be thaw?

"There's something I need to do." Zero said, unknowingly Yuuki's hope crash down. "So, hurry up and find a café or somewhere so I can put these down for a while." He explained, nonchalant.

The brunette girl's shoulders slumped with disappointment. "A-ah…hai." She put up a false smile. "Right, hold on, it won't take me more than a minute." Zero just nod and glanced around with boredom.

Yuuki turned her attention to the owner. "Uh…" she glanced at the shirt with hesitant then smiles sadly. "…sorry." She placed the hang back on the clothing rack. Yuuki bends down to pick up a bag and quickly follow the standoffish prefect. _'Zero… why are you still so cold, colder than before?' _she mused, downhearted.

.

* * *

.

**Sweet & Treat Café**

Yuuki leaned her chin against her palm with her elbow resting on top of the table, as her other hand swirling the ice cream with a spoon. Her brown eyes glanced over the empty seat across her when Zero just dropped the bags and left almost immediately.

The brunette prefect sighed loudly, upset that she didn't get to chance to have talked with Zero. This is her only chance to finally bring Zero out of his comfort zone and hopefully, to thaw his cold heart a little. However, it was futile. _'What did I do wrong?' _she mused, bitter and confused. She had thought this is café she visited with her best friend, Yori before would at least help Zero to relax around her.

However, that failed when Zero had his own errand to run. She did ask if she could come with him, but he bluntly told her that it wasn't her business and he won't be gone too long. Yuuki's shoulders slumped, feeling glum and bored as she is alone.

The brunette prefect doesn't like to be alone, but she knew despite that silver-haired prefect's coldhearted, he would never leave her alone forever. He is that kind of someone. _'But he never opens up to me. And he is avoiding me… well, more like avoiding whenever I tried to touch him… but why?' _she mused, confused and upset. Her brown eyes shifted to the windows and saw a few people walking by with chatting and happy faces. _'How long until Zero comes back?' _she mused, with a lonely frowned.

.

* * *

.

**Park**

**Meanwhile…**

The silver-haired hunter raised his eyebrow at Sanctus who is wearing modern clothing. "Why are you here?" he asked, curious and suspicious. Zero is at the semi-empty park as he is sitting on the end of the bench while the ancestor sat on the other side of the bench.

The ancestor leaned back comfortably as he tilted his head upward, glowing crimson eyes stays at the sky. "I have some intel about your mother." He whispered softly.

Zero raise his eyebrow as he crossed his arms while his amethyst eyes scanned his surroundings. "Spill it out, old man." He sarcastically said, pretend that he is somewhat acquaintance with Sanctus just in case anyone from his "school" saw him. Even though Sanctus was his ancestor's lover, which is _still _awkward and weird in Zero's opinion.

"The marks on Miwa's neck I found was on the scripture from a certain location." Zero raise his eyebrow as he tilted to Sanctus. His amethyst eyes glint with a question that ancestor vampire answered further. "The location of where the monument from the east outskirts of Daybreak Town. About three hours ride from the train. It would take a nearly the entire day to travel there, fortunately, with our _speed_, it will take half-day."

The silver-haired hunter narrowed his eyes as he mentally attempted to recall certain locations from ancestor vampire's intel. When he almost immediately knew where this site was as it hit him in the head. He glared at Sanctus. "That's where the cemetery located." He affirmed, suspiciously. Does this mean that his mother's grave is in that place?

"I've found her gravestone in there… along with other interesting information." Sanctus informed, mysteriously. "However, I cannot be too certain unless you give accurate information."

Zero frowned, knowing what the ancestor vampire's plan without saying the words out loud. "You want me to use my…_ability_—" he still can't believe he has the ability. "—to find out the answers to your questions?" he doesn't like to be _used_ and yet, he is also curious and determine to find _anything _to get the truth about his mother's background.

"Not just my questions, Zero. Your questions too." The ancestor vampire smiles humorlessly, then he took out a folded package from his inner pocket. "Speaking of your ability… I _strongly _suggest you use this." He set the package down and slid it to Zero.

The silver-haired hunter eyeing at the package warily then reached to it and noted its very lightweight, barely. He glanced at the ancestor vampire who continues staring at the sky. Zero shifted his attention back to the package, carefully opened the package and took out a pair of _interesting _gloves. His amethyst eyes spark with genuinely interested as he carefully examined it. A right dark royal blue with index and thumb glove; leaving middle, ring, and pinky fingers expose. A left black leather-like glove with royal blue rose etched onto the hand. "Why?" he asked with a single word without any elaborate.

Luckily, the ancestor vampire understood Zero's silent questions. "I know that I showed you a few tricks to control your ability, however, as much as your excellent focus skill to maintain your ability. There will be in a time that you get distracted and time where you'll accidentally activate your ability. I knew someone who can make customs special cloths that could restraint your power." He explained, calmly. "It's a very special indestructible glove that were made for you, Zero."

Zero grunted as he carefully gave another observed with a new light. He could easily understand why the right glove is different from the left glove since he uses Bloody Rose with right-hand, he needs to trigger his weapon with his blood which makes it easier without have his entire fingers covered by a piece of fabric. The silver-haired hunter carefully slipped on his gloves as it fits perfectly for his size. He noted that the cloth is very flexible, almost as if it's his second skin which impressed him.

He glanced at his ancestor's lover. "Thanks." He grumbled slightly, awkwardly but grateful. Sanctus tipped his head. "And as for the cemetery... I can get absent from school, but it will have to wait. Give me a week then I'll ask for a day or two off."

"That is fine. There is no deadline." The black-haired vampire understood as he watched Zero from the corner of his eyes who is closing and open the fists, testing the gloves. "Be careful, Zero." Zero paused, turned his eyes to the ancestor vampire with curious and confused.

Sanctus continued. "Someone is investigating you secretly."

"Wait, who is inspecting me?" Zero asked with furrowed eyebrows with perplexed.

The ancestor vampire frowned deeply. "A very crafty vampire. Whoever is it, it knew how to control the auras and scents. I can tell that this vampire is dangerous. I never thought I would see such a vampire exist. I thought it was extinct."

"What do you mean extinct?" Zero doesn't understand and he _is starting to dislike _that this pureblood vampire never gives him a straight answer. What the hell does his ancestor see in this exasperating vampire?

Sanctus hummed softly as he glanced around the empty park now that they are alone. "There are different kinds of vampires in this world, Zero. In this modern time, many kinds have vanished, and some are now nearly defunct."

"Like pureblood vampire?" The silver-haired hunter thought about a certain Kuran vampire popped in his mind.

The ancestor vampire nodded his head. "Correct. There used to be Vita vampires, Sexualem vampires, Uiue-illis vampires, Malkavian vampires, and a few others." He narrowed his eyes, contemplating. "I know right now, there are commons vampires such as Level-Ds and Level-Es, Aristocrats, and very few Level-Cs."

"And the ones who are nearly extinct?" The silver-haired hunter asked, genuinely curious of discovered history about vampires. He has no idea there are many types of vampires in this world in the past. Then again, vampires have been roaming around on this Earth for ten thousand years.

Sanctus answered. "Pureblood, Blueblood, Nosferatu, and…" he trailed off quietly.

"And what?" he narrowed his eyes at his ancestor's lover with warily.

"…the one who is investigating you, it's a Buki vampire." The ancestor said with an alarm worried frown on his face.

The silver-haired hunter narrowed his eyes with confused. "Buki vampire… you sound like you don't like this exist of Buki kind. What are they?"

"They are weapon vampire, Zero. One of the most dangerous vampires existed in this world. They are made as ghost killer. Naturally inherent skills such as conceal aura, mask scent, highly agile, and cunningly intelligent. Buki used to be often mistaken as hunters which were why vampire Hunters annihilated Buki vampires over five hundred or so years ago." He explained the short history of the Buki's kind as Zero couldn't help but engrossed by it. "And to think there is a Buki alive right now in this time…" he muttered to himself with thoughtful.

The silver-haired hunter blinked as he leaned back heavily. _'I have a Buki vampire who is looking into my background.' _He frowned. "So, I have a ghost killer going after me?" Sanctus just nods his head and Zero scowled. "That's just great." He dryly caustically. As he doesn't understand why a Buki is after him, he doesn't remember doing anything that pissed a ghost killer vampire in this timeline. Then he recalled other kinds that exist from what ancestor vampire's mention. "I knew about Pureblood, but what the hell is Blueblood and Nosferatu?" he asked, annoyingly confused. He's been alive for decades and he never heard of these kinds before.

"Blueblood is very often mistaken as Aristocratic. I'm aware that blueblood and aristocrats have the same meaning. However, they both held different types of vampire kinds. As you know that Aristocrat is the kinds that are born noble?"

Zero nods his head. "They are elite vampires with specialized abilities beyond that of normal vampires. They are powerful kind and are labeled as Level-B." he easily answered. "Also compelled by Pureblood kind." He added, blankly. It was a fact, after all.

"Precise. And that is what makes it different from Blueblood." Zero's eyes glint with interest of this kind as he learned that this type of vampire is still alive somewhere. "Blueblood are nobility, have specialized abilities, and can be part of the Council of Elders _by _choices."

The silver-haired prefect frowned. "Sounds like Aristocratic." He pointed it out, confused.

"True, _however…_" the ancestor's smirk slightly. "…they have free will, they are not bound to Pureblood, _almost _the same level to Pureblood vampires, _and _they have ambivalence tantalizing."

The silver-haired hunter eyeing at the ancestor vampire. "…what is ambivalence tantalizing?" he asked, warily suspicious, he felt those words are _dangerous_.

"Basically, many called them seductive sinners. They were even known as Lilith's children." The black-haired vampire answered calmly with a hint of amused in his tone.

Zero stared at Sanctus with deadpanned. "…how come _no one _ever mentions nor _seen _this Blueblood kind, then? You said it still exist which means they are still somewhere?"

"Ah, well they are nearly close to vanished actually. There are probably, about a handful of them right now. I knew a couple of them. One of them is in America."

"And the other?" the silver-haired hunter asked with slight curiosity. He watched Sanctus tilted his head to him with a poker face, yet his crimson eyes filled with humorous, sly and slight sympathy.

Zero frowned at him then slowly, a creep of horror crawled into his mind as his eyes widen with disbelieved shocked. "No…" he shook his head slowly.

"Your ancestry blood isn't unmixed, Zero…" Sanctus pointed it out as a statement. "…its been mixed of ancestors blood, pureblood, and human blood. Which was made into Blueblood type. It used to be very uncommon kind thousand of years ago. Pureblood is like a sacred kind. But Blueblood is more of a scarce type. However, your Blueblood is _more _special now it involved with Hunter blood and your mother's secret bloodline."

The silver-haired hunter slumped his shoulders, feeling mentally exhausted with the new information. He rubbed his face, feeling weary. His mind is processing the information carefully. Basically, his genetic blood are all mixed up to the point that he feels like he is a rare new type of freak. He doesn't even want to think about a _certain charming _quality of being Blueblood kind. However, he recalled that Blueblood type has freewill which made him confused. If that is true, then how come he was controlled by that pureblood bitch? He dropped his hands onto his lap with a serious face. "If you said what it's true, that I am… Blueblood… then, how come that pureblood bitch can control me?" he asked, puzzled.

"If you drink Pureblood. You will be controlled by them. Especially, Kuran since they are the strongest kind." Sanctus explained, slightly irritated. "One of the reasons why you shouldn't drink their blood. With their blood running through your veins, it will cause disorder and ruin your slumber bloodlines. It's really important to have your bloodlines awaken before you touch the Pureblood." The ancestor crossed his arms. "Your bloodlines need to be awake first. Then you can feel free to drink any blood you want." He said, straightforward.

The silver-haired hunter sighed softly. "And you didn't explain all this to me before because…?" feeling irked that his ancestor's lover never explains to him when they met first (sort of) time at the temple.

"Because this knowledge is dangerous and a lot to take in. Plus, it wasn't _needed to know _right away from the beginning. And you did discover a lot about your ancestors' histories and secrets." Sanctus explained, much to Zero's reluctant understanding. "And you also want to know Nosferatu, right?" Zero nodded his head quietly. "Well, they are formally known as Deformis vampires."

Zero tilted his head as he immediately knew the word as he knew the Latin language easily because of his Hunter business. "Deformed vampires?" he asked with interest.

"They are worst then Level-E vampires." Sanctus frowned gravely. "Deformis vampires are born vampires, the savages' kind that will kill _anything _for blood. Animals, humans, and vampires. Give in vampiric wild instinct willingly. And their appearance changed a lot, their eyes became black, their skin turned to dark maroon red, their ears went pointed like a bat, and some of their limbs can become disfigured. They hunt at night, relied on their hearings because they became blind."

The silver-haired hunter stared at a black-haired ancestor vampire with aghast. "And _they _are still active somewhere?" why hasn't anyone find out about this?!

"They are alive, lurking in the dark. However, no one has seen them was because Nosferatu lived in a dark cave in Russia, there are some in America, Italy, and China. They are nearly wipeout by the Pureblood vampires about three thousand years ago. Deformis are cowards' creatures that hid from the world and I doubt they will be out in the open as long as there are Pureblood vampires still exist." He explained, nonchalantly.

_'Huh… guess Pureblood is good for something, at least.' _Zero mused, bitter yet relief. He can't imagine if Nosferatu vampires are out right now, it would be chaos and world war filled with hunters, vampires, and humans. He shuddered at the thought of possible world war. Zero's amethyst eyes glanced upward at the sky and noted the sunsetting. "I better leave now; someone is waiting for me." He informed his ancestor's lover as he knew Yuuki is still waiting at the café.

"Alright, it is nice to see you again, Zero." Sanctus said with a calm smile while he watched the silver-haired hunter stood up from the bench. "I will be around for a while, let me know when you are available for the travel."

Zero nods his head. "Alright." He glanced at his gloves. "Thanks for this." He thanked once again uncomfortably.

Sanctus' crimson eyes filled with fondly warm. "Of course, Zero." The silver-haired prefect tipped his head, turned around and left. The ancestor vampire sighed softly as he closed his eyes. Feeling the soft breezes touch his face carelessly. _'Ena, my love… we are slowly getting closer to Zero's mother's truth.' _He mused, then he thought about a Buki vampire. He wonders what he should do with a ghost killer vampire. _'Maybe while I wait for Zero, I can investigate this Buki?' _he thought, with a new determined and purpose.

After all, he _did _promise his lover and her son that he will protect their descendants.

.

* * *

.

**Daybreak Town**

**Meanwhile…**

Yuuki walked down the street with supplies in her arms with a pouted. She left the café a while ago as she was bored and tired of waiting for Zero to arrive back. So, she decided to leave and search for the silver-haired prefect.

She sighed with upset, worried, and lost. Her brown eyes glanced around in her surroundings that she traveled a little too far from the main town. Yuuki paused. _'I think I walk too far…' _she mused with a confused frowned. She isn't the best with directions while her brown eyes scanned around with hope to spot a certain silver-haired prefect. "Zero?" she called out, worried and anxious. She doesn't want to be alone right now; she is nervous and scares as her heart beating fast.

Yuuki attempts to walk back to the main town but she ended up getting into the dark side of the town, empty road, trash litter everywhere and the smell in the air was horrid that she wrinkles her nose with disgusted.

She paused when she saw a little girl who has dark brown hair, tied up pig-tails, fair skin, dull brown eyes and wears a messy dirty pink dress and barefoot. Yuuki couldn't help but felt concerned for the little girl who is leaning against the brick wall, alone. The brunette prefect walked toward the girl. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" she called out, worried for the little girl.

The little girl glanced at Yuuki, pushed herself from the brick wall, and jogging ahead.

"W-wait!" Yuuki half-run, after the little girl, unaware the empty bottle on the ground, as her foot slipped over, and she fell onto her knee. "Ow!" she flinched with surprise as the supplies fall from her arms. "Ah!" she pouted at the messy bags and objects all over the dirty ground.

Yuuki pushed herself up in an attempt to pick up the supplies but flinched when she felt the hot sharp pain from her knees. Her brown eyes dart down, unpleasantly surprised to see her scrape up knees with small blood spilling out. "Aw man!" she grumbled with annoyed and worried. She took out her handkerchief from her pocket, gently dab her injured knees, unaware the little girl walking back to her.

The brunette perfected halted when she saw a shadow in front of her, slowly glanced up and saw the little girl. "Ah, are you alrig—" she froze with fear when she noticed a tall man in a black moth-eaten cloak, oily black hair, sharp fangs, and white crimson eyes as he is standing behind the little girl. _'Vampire!' _Yuuki's heart beating fast as her palms are sweating, feeling anxious and frightened. And yet, there's a hint of courage that she doesn't want the little girl to be the vampire's meal.

"Little girl, you need to leave!" Yuuki warned the little girl as she quickly took out her weapon. However, the vampire chuckled evilly amused. Yuuki frowned, wondering why the little girl isn't running so, the brunette prefect reached the little girl but froze with a shock when she saw crimson eyes from the little girl. Those anger red eyes that Yuuki can't help but remember from that time in her past, with snows surrounding her and a dangerous vampire man who nearly kills her.

Yuuki's body shakes as she is petrified. _'Zero… where are you?' _she mused, scare and desperately need the silver-haired prefect to come and protect her.

The little girl steps forward as her mouth opened, revealed her fangs filled with salvias, hunger in her eyes as she reaches to Yuuki.

The brunette prefect quickly shut her eyes. "Zero!" she called out, helplessly and hope.

Then a sharp swished heard that Yuuki snapped out of it, her brown eyes dart up and eyes widen with disbelieved shocked. The tall vampire was cut in half and slowly dissolve into ashes as the little vampire girl was beheaded and vanished in ashes.

Yuuki blinked owlishly and saw Takuma with a sword and Shiki who shoves his hands into his pockets. Her brown eyes spark with recognized them when Takuma sheathed his sword with a soft smile. "Finished." He said, happily.

Shiki's eyes lowered with boredom. "You don't need me at all." He grumbled to Takuma who killed two strays Level-E vampires.

Takuma sent his warm smile at Shiki who frowned with annoyed at him.

"You… you both are from the Night Class. Ichijo, Takuma-senpai, and Senri, Shiki-senpai." Yuuki frowned with confused. "W-what are you doing outside? At this time?" she asked, bewildered.

The blonde-haired vampire hummed softly while Shiki scanned around blankly. "Yuuki-chan, can you tell me why you are out here alone?" Takuma asked with curiosity while purposely ignore her questions as he gives a quick glance. "And where is Kiryuu-san?"

"I-I was looking for him, actually… but I don't know where Zero is." Yuuki answered with a concerned frown. _'He… he didn't come when I called for him.' _She mused, upset.

The nobles vampires exchanged glances. Takuma muttered under his breath with vampire speed so Yuuki can't hear them. "So, Kaname-sama was right. Kiryuu can't always protect her. It was wise for him to send us and watch over Yuuki just in case."

_"Does this mean we have to babysit this human?" _Shiki groaned in the French language with irked as he wrinkled his nose disgusted.

Yuuki titled her head with confused while Takuma smiles with sweatdropped. _"Mon amour, he did warn us that we likely have to watch over her. We will have to report this to Kaname-sama." _He reminded his lover in French.

Shiki grimaced. _"At least tell her to cover her blood." _He glanced away, childishly.

The blonde-haired vampire sighed softly then smile politely to Yuuki. "I apologize Yuuki-san, but will you please quickly tend your wound? Your blood kind of excites our senses."

"O-oh! Ri-right." Yuuki immediately torn her handkerchief in half, use it to tie around her injured knees which brings sort of relief for two vampires.

Takuma nodded his head with satisfaction. "Now…" his green eyes glanced at the supplies scattered around the ground. "…let's pick these up and return you back to the main town. I'm sure Kiryuu-san is probably worried and wonder where you are."

"H-hai…" Yuuki obeyed quietly as she bends down to pick up the bags with worried eyes.

The mahogany-haired vampire twitched with annoyed that he has to help while he picked up a couple of bags from the ground. _"You owe me this, Takuma." _He grumbled in French to the blonde-haired vampire who carried a giant bag over his shoulder.

Takuma winked at his lover with a promising smile. He turned his attention to Yuuki. "Now, shall we?" the brunette prefect nodded her head silently.

Yuuki followed the vampires with a disappointed clearly on her face. _'…I can't help but… to think… Zero… He always, somehow, always saves me from everything. He never fails, not once throughout four years. And now… he didn't come when I called for him… and now… I feel like… my voice can't reach to him anymore.' _Her heart squeezed with pain. Maybe, she really didn't know anything much about Zero after all…


	13. Night Thirteen: Peculiar

***sniff* Thank you for the wonderful reviews~ * grabs a tissue* And the follows and the favs~ *wipe my tears* Made me blissfully happy.**

**Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *happy* Also, please take good care of yourself, be healthy, and be safe~ *give hearts to readers***

* * *

**Location: Cross Academy**

**Moon Dorm**

Takuma walked down the hallway with a thoughtful face. He already sends his lover to their dorm room a few minutes ago as he will report to Kaname on his own. The blonde-haired noble recalled when he and Shiki return Yuuki back to the main town where Zero was searching for his surroundings. Takuma couldn't believe but think back once again.

**[Flashback]**

_Zero paused, he turned around and sighed with relief when his amethyst eyes landed on Yuuki. "Where were you?" he frowned when he noticed Yuuki's injured knees, covered with a handkerchief. "You were supposed to wait in the café." _

_Yuuki half-smile awkwardly at the silver-haired prefect. "S-sorry, Zero… I left because I was looking for you."_

_The silver-haired prefect raised his eyebrow at her. "I told you that I had an errand to run and will return." He reminded her. _

_Takuma and Shiki watched them quietly. "And what happened?" Zero narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he stared at Yuuki's new wounds. _

_"A-ah… I tripped and fell on my knees." The brunette prefect chuckled humorlessly. _

_Zero sighed then shifted his eyes to them. Takuma just smiles politely while Shiki stared with disinterested. "…why are you both outside of academy at this time?" _

_"Kaname-sama was concerned about rumors of creature roaming around in the edge of the town. Humans have been talking about it for a while. He decided to send us to investigate it." Takuma informed, civilly. "He also mentions to keep eyes out on **certain **being." He added, slyly. _

_The silver-haired prefect's eyes spark with acknowledging while Yuuki tilted her head with thoughtful. "So, Kaname-senpai was worried?" _

_Takuma smiles at Yuuki. "Hai. After all, we must keep peace co-existence between vampires and humans secretly, no?" Yuuki nodded her head, understanding. _

_Zero grunted softly. He walked to them and opened his hand with a blank face. "Hand them over." He scowled half-hearted. _

_Shiki happily handed the supplies onto Zero while Takuma carefully placed the bag over the silver-haired prefect. Before Takuma lean away, he caught the soft whispers from certain cold prefect. "Thank you for protecting her." His green eyes flashed with surprise as he steps back. _

_Zero stared at Takuma quietly then turned around to Yuuki. "Let's go. Before that idiot Chairman starts to throw a fit if we return late." He grumbled and walked ahead. Yuuki bowed grateful to the noble vampires and quickly followed Zero behind. _

_Takuma stared at the backs of prefects then smiles with contemplative. "Who would've thought that Zero has manners?" he said softly to his lover. _

_Shiki hummed as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "…you owe me Takuma." He reminded once again as he glared at Takuma who sweatdropped but smile lovely. _

_"Alright. How about a new pack of Pocky?" Shiki's beautiful blue-grey eyes glow with happiness._

**[End of Flashback]**

The blonde-haired vampire arrived at the door where pureblood lives in. He reached the door and knocked softly. "Kaname-sama. I've returned with a report." He informed his friend/leader. He waited until he heard permission from the pureblood. He walked in Kaname's private room. Takuma bowed politely to his friend/leader. "Kaname-sama." He greeted before he shut the door behind him quietly.

Kaname is currently sitting on his leather chair behind his desk with paperwork. His auburn eyes shifted upward to Takuma calmly. "Report."

"Shiki and I have been taken care of Level-Es and saved Yuuki-san. She was alone in the Daylight downtown area." Takuma explains as he stood in front of the desk while Kaname frown at this. "You were right when you informed that Kiryuu-san might not be able to stay Yuuki-san's side."

The pureblood narrowed his eyes contemplative. _'Does that mean I have lost a knight for Yuuki?' _he mused, emotionlessly. He does not know what to think about that. He has been planning to use Kiryuu to be Yuuki's knight. However, without a knight, Yuuki will be in danger.

Takuma cleared his throat. "Kaname-sama." Kaname slightly tilted hid head. "May I have your permission to invite Yuuki-san and Kiryuu-san to my birthday party?" he asked, happily.

Kaname raised his eyebrow. "Why?" he asked, purely curious. He doesn't like the idea of Yuuki coming in the dorm filled with vampires but at the same time, he will see Yuuki again. Unexpectedly, a silver-haired prefect popped in his head. He will also see Zero as well. Speaking of Zero, he wondered when Seiren will return with new intel? He is still curious about Zero's family background.

"Well, Shiki and I will be watching over Yuuki-san from now on, correct?" Kaname just nods his head. "I thought it would be wise if Yuuki-san could feel at least comfortable around us and start to trust us a little."

The pureblood vampire hummed with understanding. "And why Kiryuu?"

Takuma smiles politely yet slightly sharpness in it. "I believe there is more to Kiryuu-san than we think, Kaname-sama." Silence appeared in the room as Kaname stared at blonde-haired noble with neutral eyes then he leaned back against his leather chair.

"…it wouldn't harm to learn a bit more about Kiryuu personally." Kaname finally answered then tipped his head slightly. "Alright. You have my permission to invite Yuuki and Kiryuu-san." He granted it which makes Takuma happy.

After exchanges few words between two vampires, Takuma bowed politely to Kaname and left the room quietly with the door shut behind. Kaname's auburn eyes shifted to crimson in eerily glow. _'It seems that I'll do a little investigating on my own.' _

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Thirteen**

**"Peculiar"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Cross Academy**

**Chairman's Resident **

**Later…**

"My original creations, liver with fried veggies, stewed green vegetable with meat, minced fish, and many others!" Kaien explained the dishes he has been cooking all day in the kitchen for his children. He already set plates of foods on the table as he is currently sitting on his spot while beaming at Yuuki who sat on the end of the right table and Zero sat the opposite of Yuuki. His hazel eyes glanced at his adopted daughter who is eating the food slowly as her eyes slightly dazed off.

Then he shifted his eyes to his pseudo-son who munching on the rice calmly. Kaien just smiles. "How is it? Nice?" he hopes to hear their opinion however, none of them say anything until the Chairman dramatically sulk at the corner with depression cloud hanging over his head. "Papa is so sad! I worked so hard to make those dishes! Such a rare occasion that three of us are able to gather to eat!"

Zero glanced at the former hunter then mentally sighed. "…it's not bad." He mumbled. Kaien paused his childish upset, perked up with pleasant surprise as he glanced over to silver-haired hunter while Yuuki snapped out of it and eyes wide with shock at Zero.

Yuuki and Kaien stared at Zero with amazed to hear positive words. The silver-haired hunter twitched with irked by their reaction. "What?" he snapped, not liking their attention to him.

The Chairman shook his head with a soft smile. "Nothing. Thank you, Zero-chan!" he stood up as he returns to his seat and picked up his chopsticks happily. Silence once again during the dinner until the former hunter speaks up. "Did anything happen to you outside?" he asked, calmly with a soft frown. "Yuuki's injury…" he has noticed her bandages wrapped around her knees.

Yuuki froze with reluctant while Zero frowned thoughtfully. _'…wait… I don't remember them telling us their reasons for the first time.' _The silver-haired hunter furrowed his eyebrows. He recalled that they told them to visit them for details but instead this time… _'Ichijo-san explained their reason.' _How peculiar. Does this mean things are going to be different because he knew the occurs that happened in the future? Because he has acknowledged it? Or is it because he is no longer repeat his actions like his first life?

Zero narrowed his eyes contemplative. _'I need to speak with Sanctus more about this soon.' _Then he remembered that he would need to ask for Chairman's permission to leave the school ground. However, he will wait for a few days first.

"U-umm…" Yuuki bit her inner cheek, nervously and flustered. She doesn't know how to explain as her brown eyes glanced up at Zero who is focus on his food blankly. In the end, she didn't answer to her adopted father as she lowered her head, bangs covered her eyes.

Kaien frowned at her then sighed softly. He turned his attention to Zero and watched him for a few seconds until he realized something. "Ah! That's right…" he grabbed a black mini-box from his apron's pocket. "…before I forget, here. I got this for you. You are running out of it, right?" he handed the object over to Zero.

The silver-haired hunter raised his eyebrow at it. _'Ah… that's right… I need more blood tablets.' _He nodded his head, grabbed the box not unkindly, and set it aside next to his plate. He ignores the curious and confuses eyes of a certain brunette girl.

Yuuki wants to ask what was in the box but something tells her that Zero won't answer her. So, she glanced at her adopted father with hopeful and curious. Kaien just smiles guiltily at her as he shook his head gently then returns to his meal. Yuuki's shoulders slumped and half-heartedly return to her meal. _'…I feel… like an outsider.' _She couldn't help but think about it, bitterly. Why can't she be involved in their secret?

.

* * *

.

**Later at Nighttime…**

Zero double-checked with his Bloody Rose gun and holstered it. He also closes and opens his gloves as he stretches them out, attempting to get used to them as he will be wearing for a long time. Then he dropped his hands to his sides while glanced at his surroundings during nighttime. He has been patrolling for nearly an hour at this side of the area.

He walked down the dirt path calmly until he paused, leaned his back against the brick wall of fence that surrounding the Moon Dorm. "Can I help you?" he speaks up monotonously as he sensed the familiar yet unfamiliar aura in the close distance.

Footsteps heard until appeared in the moonlight from the shadow of the forest. "I've come with peace, prefect-san." A laidback voice answered.

_'He…' _Zero's eyes spark with recognized. "Akatsuki, Kain-senpai. Correct?" he carefully observed the "wild" vampire who half-smile.

"Correct." Kain tipped his head. "I'm flattered that you remembered my name, prefect-san." He said, stood in a safe distance from Zero.

The silver-haired hunter eyeing at Kain quietly then crossed his arms. "I'll repeat. Can I help you? If not, I advise you to return to your dorm, Akatsuki-senpai." He said, coldly.

"Now, now… I'm here to deliver the invitation." The noble vampire explained, calmly. Zero raise his eyebrow with slight puzzled which the noble vampire answer further. "You and other prefect-chan are invited to a birthday party."

Zero stared deadpanned at the laidback vampire. "….unfortunately, I will have to refuse since I'm in the middle of patrolling." He said, dryly.

"Ah, but I insist. I'm sure Aido is probably already taking her to the party by now. It wouldn't do good if she's the only human with full of vampires in the room." Kain attempts to persuade the silver-haired prefect.

The silver-haired hunter frowned with unimpressed eyes. "Instead of attempting to manipulate me…" Kain blinked with surprise that he was already busted. "…why don't you give me the _real _explanation. I'm sure whoever's birthday is probably real, however, there is a reason for this invitation that was offered to me and Yuuki, right." He said with a statement.

"Impressive." Kain whistled with amused and approval. "You're smarter than I thought, prefect-san."

Zero barely sighed as his eyes close. He could feel a slight burn in his throat just now, but he could handle it as he was used to this level of burn. It's only a tickle feeling in his throat, so he ignored it for now. Meanwhile, unknowingly that Kain has been quietly observed Zero with contemplative. "They are… interested." Kain answered, truthfully.

The silver-haired hunter opened his eyes blankly. "They have questions." He stated and Kain nodded his head.

"Right." Kain shoves his hands in his front pockets with a half-grinned. "Deputy Chief Ichijo offered his request to you and prefect-chan with Gang Leader's permission."

Zero hummed as his amethyst eyes shifted up at the moon. After a couple of heartbeat in silence atmosphere. "Fine." He shoves himself from the wall. "I won't hesitate to use Bloody Rose on you if you attempt to attack me, Akatsuki-senpai."

"So cold, prefect-san." Kain sand calmly with amused in his burnt-orange eyes. He leads Zero to the main gate of the Moon Dorm as the silver-haired hunter follows.

The silver-haired hunter narrowed at this with suspicion as he couldn't help but think. Why could Kuran and Ichijo have questions for him? Is it something to do earlier today when he wasn't with Yuuki? Or does Kuran want to speak more about his lack of interest in Yuuki? Or are they suspicious of him? _'Damn it…' _he sharply clicked his tongue with silence. Zero has been avoiding any interaction with vampires as much as he could since he doesn't want to bring any caution and suspicion from them. He doesn't want them to know _anything _about him. He doesn't care if they are curious about him, he just wants to be alone and find the truth of his family's background.

Was that too much to ask for?

When they arrived inside of the building of the Moon Dorm, Zero glared at the vampires who revealed in their true nature as most of them has their crimson eyes glowing. _'Tsk… they don't have enough strength to control their thirsty when Yuuki is here.' _He could easily smelt her scent from the distance.

"Here we are." Kain walked inside the lobby that has tables covered with foods and drinks.

Zero glanced around unamused until Takuma's joyful voice speak up. "Kiryuu-san!" his amethyst eyes shifted to Takuma who walked to him with a glass of blood. "Don't you think it's fun? Tonight is my birthday party~" he said, cheerfully.

The silver-haired hunter stared blankly at the blonde-haired vampire. "Oh, must be fun to celebrate another year alive that is nowhere close to death." He dryly said. Kain's lip twitched with amusing while Takuma just chuckled.

The blonde-haired noble opened his mouth as he is twirling his wineglass between his index finger and thumb smoothly. "Yuuki-san already arrived here not too long ago. She did ask questions about vampires. The Levels such as As, Bs, Cs, and Es since she didn't know much about it." He explained, politely. "Right now, she is with Kaname-sama. Would you like to see her?"

Zero narrowed his eyes at Takuma who smiles happily with cautioned. _'Would I like to see Yuuki? Don't you mean that Kuran wants to see me?' _he could easily see through the blonde-haired vampire's ploy. _'Then again, he is well-known as Kuran's most trustworthy advisor.' _He mused nod slightly.

"Wonderful! Please follow me, Kiryuu-san." Takuma turned around and lead Zero to the stairs. They ascended the stairs as Zero's ears perked up slightly when he heard whispers from vampires downstairs about him going to see the pureblood with envy and jealously. Zero inwardly rolled his eyes. _'What's so great about Kuran?' _he mused, disgusted and annoyed. He long gives up trying to understand what makes Kuran pureblood so appealing that he decided it's probably because of his blood status.

When they walked down the hallway to the large lounge room with familiar faces who are loyal followers to Kuran. Zero scanned his surroundings until landed on Yuuki who fidgeted in her seat as she is sitting next to Kaname. Her nervous brown eyes glanced up and smile with relief when she saw Zero. "Zero…"

The silver-haired hunter carefully examined her with noted satisfaction that she is harmless. Although, the pureblood has his hand on one of Yuuki's bandaged knees. He glanced at Kaname who stare at him blankly. _'At least he didn't try to take it off and lick her wound in front of these vampires.' _He recalled that he licked her wound, although it was on her arm, not her knees. _'Small changes.' _He realized it. Zero will need to speak this more with his ancestor's lover soon.

"Yuuki got hurt earlier today." Kaname speaks up as all noble vampires turned to their leader quietly. Yuuki bit her lip gently while she is playing with her fingers on her lap. Kaname's auburn eyes stared directly at Zero's amethyst eyes. "She was alone. Where were you, Kiryuu?" he asked, yet with hidden of demanded an explanation.

Zero glared at the pureblood with irritated. "Did you forget our conversation before, senpai?" Kaname's eyes glint as he clearly remembered while others are confused. "And as for the other question, that is none of your business, Kuran." Zero answered, coldly.

Silence in the lounge room until Takuma cleared his throat while Shiki stood next to him with a blank face. "Since everyone is here… now we can enjoy ourselves properly." He turned to his lover with beam. "Let's all enjoy ourselves properly~ Plus, Yuuki-san and Kiryuu-san are my honored guests so we should treat them warmly." He said with a hint of warning for other vampires downstairs who clearly heard him.

.

* * *

.

**Chairman's Office**

**Meanwhile…**

"Such a serious expression…" a deep masculine said, from a mid-twenties male who has long, wavy jet-black hair covered by a wide-brimmed cowboy-style hat, bangs covered his right eye which is covered by an eye patch, left azure-blue eye, sun-kissed tan, and wears a black ankle-length trench coat, dark shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and shotgun strap behind his back. "…going through a rebellious phase?" his name was Yagari, Toga as he is one of the elite dangerous hunters.

Yagari has studied the photo of Zero and Yuuki as he is standing in the office with Chairman who is looking through many pictures on his desk happily. "At first he was… but… he's been mature lately." He said, happily.

The hunter glanced at Kaien with thoughtful. "Mature you say?"

The former hunter nodded his head. "Hai. He has been willingly taking his pills." He glanced over to the hunter with a proud smile. "He has been able to control his thirst wonderfully."

"No slip-up?" Kaien shook his head. "That's rather impressive for an unofficial vampire brat." Yagari scoffed but a hint of pride in his tone.

The Chairman smiles knowingly. "I agreed." He glanced down at the photos of his adopted daughter and pseudo-son. "By the way, the girl beside Zero in that photo, that's Yuuki. She's a year younger than Zero. Yuuki is a strong girl and very persistent when she wanted Zero to stay back so they could be together in the same year."

"What the hell?" Yagari frowned at Kaien with unamused and irked. "The brat held back a year because of her? Why?"

The former hunter chuckled softly with fond eyes. "Because Yuuki doesn't want to be alone. Zero is the only one who knew the truth about vampires. Plus, my darling daughter will feel so lonely~!"

The hunter scoffed at this. "What a waste of time. He would've graduate by now." He knew Zero is highly intelligent. Kaien smiles with understanding.

"I know… but we both know that no matter what, Zero will always have a kind heart."

Yagari hummed. "Not a wise trait for a hunter to have." He sends the photo down on the desk.

"But that makes him our Zero, no?" Kaien said, mystery. "Without kindness… he would've become someone dangerous and scary."

Yagari hummed once again then he narrowed his eyes at his long-time friend. "By the way, there were rumors about Level-Es roaming at the Daybreak town." He informed Kaien who gathered other photos into a lean stack. "There are ashes… I'm assumed they were killed by them, the nobles?"

Kaien smiles merrily. "I don't think so. After all, my school rules state those Night Class students are not allowed outside."

"They definitely won't abide by this trivial rule." The hunter said with a frowned.

The Chairman shook his head. "No, it must be someone else. Somebody who saves people on the streets. It could be a knight that secretly shadowing people."

"Don't crack such a lame joke." The hunter blurted it out with an unimpressed face as he took out his cigarette from his pocket. "They are only using the excuse of 'volunteer work' to enjoy themselves. The only ones that should be hunting vampires are us, vampire hunters." He placed his cigarette between his lips.

Kaien stood on his feet as he leaned forward with his palms on his desk. "Then I'll just forbid them to kill." Then he frowned when he realized something. "Wait… what are you doing here?"

Yagari stared deadpanned at Kaien as it took him this long to realized it. "Definitely not to see you." Kaien sulked with childish pouted. "I'm here to see Zero. We have a blood oath."

"Oath… ah…" the former hunter's hazel eyes sparkle with understanding. "I see… enjoy your time with Zero, then." The hunter tipped his head, walked out of the office, and Kaien slowly dropped onto his chair with a concerned frown on his face.

'_Zero…' _he mused as his hazel eyes shifted down at one of the pictures of a dozed off Zero who was laying on the grass underneath the shade of a tree. _'…I am happy that you are getting stronger but… your thirsty beast will, one day, be stronger than you.' _He is afraid that one day, his long-time friend will have no choice but to end Zero's life if Zero drinks real blood.

How long will Zero be able to control his thirsty beast?

.

* * *

.

**Moon Dorm**

**Meanwhile…**

Vampires are enjoying their time at the party while Takuma staring at the large cake with excitement in his green eyes. His lover stares at the delicious dessert. "Such a big cake… sure you can eat it alone?" Shiki asked with slight doubt.

"Would you like to have some?" Takuma asked Shiki with a gentle smile. He is willing to share his cake with his beautiful lover.

The mahogany-haired vampire hummed then watched Takuma who took out his sword. "This cake was made by everyone's effort, I would be happy to eat it all myself however, realistic, I'm afraid I won't be able to. Fortunately, I have you." He said as he releases his sword however, he accidentally cut his palm. "Ah… I cut myself." His left palm is covered with blood.

Shiki frowned as he reached Takuma's hand and pulled it to him. He is eyeing at his lover with suspicion. "You did this on purpose, did you?" Takuma just smiles as his green eyes glint with mischievous. The blonde-haired vampire watched his lover lick his blood gracefully. "You know we are planning to save this later in our room, right?" Shiki glanced up.

"I know~ But since it's my birthday, so it should be fine, right?" Takuma said, slyly. Shiki rolled his eyes at his playful lover but continued to finish licking Takuma's blood.

Meanwhile, Yuuki is holding the plate of small food as she is standing by the table while playing the food with a fork. Her brown eyes glanced around with boredom as she is alone. Zero has gone somewhere that she has no idea where he is. The brunette prefect just sighed softly as she glanced around once again and noted that Kaname is nowhere as well. Her brown eyes shifted back to the plate with a bitter frown. She's alone.

Again.

.

* * *

.

**Moon Dorm**

**Balcony, Second Floor**

Zero stood in front of the fancy rail as his amethyst eyes stare up at the moon and night sky filled with stars. The moonlight shines upon him, making his appearance somehow glow beautifully, alone. Then his ears perk up as his hunter instinct poked him harshly. Immediately, he knew Kuran is approaching him.

"Kiryuu-san." Kaname stood five feet from Zero as his auburn eyes observed the scenery in front of him. "Not enjoying the party?" he asked, politely.

The silver-haired hunter continued staring at the night sky. "…it's not my thing." He mumbled while his guard is up.

"Then why did you come?"

Zero's eyes slowly shifted to ahead of him, watching the branches gently sway by the breezes. The few leaves dancing against the ground while sound from an owl heard in the distance. "I'm not an idiot, Kuran. You have questions for me." He expressed, coolly. "You wait for the opportunity to speak with me alone…" from the corner of his eyes, Kaname's eyes are staring at him. "…so, no one could hear us. What do you want?"

The pureblood's lip twitched with amused and impressed in his eyes. "You are sharp-witted." He acknowledged it. "Fine. I hate to admit this, but you are correct." Zero raised his eyebrow as Kaname continued. "As you told me before that you can't always protect Yuuki. She got hurt earlier today. Fortunately, not worse than I thought. All because I send the nobles to watch over her." He leaned forward as he pressed his palms against the cold rail. "Which I believe it would be wise if you transfer to Night Class and Moon Dorm."

Zero tilted his head with a poker face. He knew that Kuran wants to control him as he was supposedly Level-D going to Level-E. _'But it turns out I'm neither.' _He mused, dryly humored that he is a blueblood mixture of hunter blood. And unknown third bloodline.

Kaname explained further. "The Night Class, as you know is a group of aristocratic vampires that attended in. However, we do our best to keep our secret hidden and protect the Day Class from us. It may not be ideal, but it does make the Chairman's dream works in progress. And with us, you won't struggle daily with humans. The Moon Dorm will be a relief for you and your thirst." He frowned. "I understand that you refuse to associate with us and that you prefer to avoid us as much as possible. But we can find the solution to keep you and others satisfy at the same time."

The silver-haired hunter turned his head to Kaname with blank eyes. "…it's not just humans, it's because of Yuuki that you fear I'll drink her blood." He pointed it out, straightforward.

"Hai." Kaname admitted.

Zero inwardly sighed. "As you learned before, I can't always stay by her side."

"And why is that?" the pureblood has been wondering this for a while. The silver-haired hunter turned around, leaned his back against the rail, and tipped his head back. Kaname watched the prefect quietly with scrutinizing eyes.

"…I have unfinished business to focus on. She is not my top priority and my world does not revolve around her." Unlike you was his unspoken words as Kaname immediately knew what Zero's silence word was.

Kaname narrowed his eyes with dissatisfaction. "What could possibly more important than her?"

The silver-haired hunter glanced at the pureblood from the corner of his eyes. "My family." He answered, coolly.

This interested pureblood vampire. "Your family?" he thought that a cold-hearted prefect refuses to touch the topic of his family. Zero tipped his head down and stared at the brick wall of the Moon Dorm silently. Kaname carefully examined the silver-haired hunter then glanced at the scenery once again.

"And as for transfer…" Kaname glanced at Zero with surprise. "I will have to think about it. For now, I'll stick with my schedule. When the time comes, I will give you a proper answer." He promised.

The pureblood vampire is astonished to hear such a reply from a silver-haired hunter. He didn't expect the calm answer from standoffish prefect. "I have to say, I am surprised that you are listening to me without throwing tantrum. Don't you hate me?"

Zero frowned deeply. "Hate…" true, he doesn't like the pureblood vampires in general. For decades, he never once stops despise the pureblood. However, that changes ever since he discovered his ancestors' backgrounds. Plus, he, himself is a blueblood that is close to pureblood level. Also, he learned there are good and bad purebloods in the world. Zero knew that Kuran isn't good pureblood but…

_'He did terrible things just to make Yuuki happy. All because he loves her.' _Zero mused, then turned his amethysts eyes to Kaname. "…it has caused a lot of problems in this world."

"Are you saying you don't hate me?" Kaname raises his eyebrows skeptical.

Zero snorted humorlessly. "Hate is a strong word, Kuran. More like I 'dislike' pureblood would be the correct word."

The pureblood vampire hummed with intrigued. "Then what could you possibly hate more than pureblood?" he asked, still doubt.

The silver-haired hunter's eyes darken as ruby swirls inside his amethyst. Kaname stared at it with curiosity and fascinating by the colors mix. "I hate flashbacks from things I don't want to remember." Zero answered, gravelly.

Kaname's eyes spark with understanding as he no longer doubts Zero. "You… are different." He stated with carefully observed the silver-haired hunter.

The silver-haired hunter just shrugged his shoulders, then touch his throat as he could feel the burn becoming a bit tense. So, he took out his bottle of blood pill that he refilled a while ago. Kaname glanced at the bottle pill then narrowed his eyes. "Are you satisfy with that?"

"…it's tolerable." Zero answered with a soft scowl as he opened the lid and took out two blood tablets.

The pureblood vampire wrinkled his nose with disgusted when he watched Zero swallowed the pills dry. "Would it not best to drink it with water? It's a bit better than swallow dryly the pills." Kaname deadpanned.

Zero snorted as he shut the lid and shove it in his pocket. "And where would I find the water?" he asked, sarcastically.

"There's plenty of wineglass of water inside." Kaname answered, dryly.

The silver-haired hunter raises his eyebrow. "Where Yuuki is? I think not."

"Ah, she still doesn't know?" Kaname thought she would find out Zero's secret by now. But find it rather… pleasant for him. Although, he is not sure why. "Are you planning to keep it quiet until she realizes you haven't changed?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't care if she finds out or not." Zero said, with a shrugged.

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "If Yuuki discovers it… will you accept her blood if she offers it to you?" he smiles bitterly. "Yuuki is very gentle, she will always want to help people. So, I wouldn't be surprised one day, she will make sure you have her blood. Just so you won't suffer."

"No." Kaname blinked with astonished surprise. Zero stared straight at the pureblood's eyes with a serious frown. "If Yuuki finds out. I won't accept her blood. No matter how tempting it is, _I refuse to go near her blood_." he vowed darkly.

Breezes came and play with their hair as moonlight shines above on them. The pureblood vampire was shocked once again by handsome silver-haired hunter's words. Few heartbeats heard until Zero pushed himself away from the rail and start walking pass the pureblood. "Why?"

Zero paused and glanced over his shoulder as Kaname turned his head to the silver-haired prefect. "Why did you listen and answered me?" _'And what did changed you?' _he mused, watching Zero.

"…someone once told me that, when people talk… listen completely." Zero smiles bittersweet. "…because most people never listen." He whispered, then left Kaname alone with his puzzling thoughts.

The pureblood vampire waited until Zero was out of his sights. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the rail once again. His auburn eyes stare at the beautiful moon. "Kiryuu, Zero… you are one peculiar creature." He mumbled, he never thought that he would have some kind of conversation with a cold hunter.

His mind went back when he approached Zero as he recalled how the silver-haired hunter's appearance was like underneath the large moonlight. It was a rather hauntingly beautiful sight that Kaname couldn't help but burn the image memorize in his mind. _'Refuse to go near her blood, huh?' _he wondered… would a cold-hearted prefect interest to go _near his blood? _

Surprisingly…

Kaname actually finds himself intrigued by the thought of Zero touch _his _blood without a hint of disgust.

Although…

Why does he?


	14. Night Fourteen: Intrigue

**I ended up type way too long chapter that I had to break it into two chapters. The next chapter didn't have enough words, so I will be adding more later. For now, here's a new chapter~ *cheer as I'm taking a break***

**First: thank you ever so much for the amazing reviews, favs, and follows~ **

**Second: ****Rated: M [Languages, Gore, Blood, Violence, Dark Theme, Angst, Traumatic, Bashing (only for a while), and Death.]**

**Third: Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *happy* Also, please take good care of yourself, be healthy, and be safe~ :)**

* * *

**Location: Cross Academy**

**Courtyard**

Zero walked down the path while his hands are in his front pockets. He just left the Moon Dorm a while ago and have been unintentionally patrolling out of habit. His amethyst eyes glanced around calmly as his hunter instinct is quiet while his vampire instinct is poking him softly. He narrowed his eyes when he realized that his vampire instinct's poking becoming a little harder. He long used to this type of instinct from his other life.

The silver-haired hunter halted, and carefully observed his surroundings with caution. The only hunters in this academy beside him are the Chairman. He gracefully took out his Bloody Rose gun as his senses start to alerts for anything suspicious. His young unofficial vampire body may not have been through all the hardship experiences from his other life. However, his spirit and his mind are completely beyond wisdom.

Slowly, he closed his eyes as he spread his senses to distance around him. It's a little difficult but he managed to do it since his young body wasn't used such skill yet. _'I'll have to train soon.' _He mused, filed it away mentally and focus on his senses. He felt the low presence almost immediately that he blocked the weapon with his Bloody Rose.

_**CLANG!**_

Silence appeared in the courtyard while Zero's eyes are closed but a half-smirk. "Hello—" he opened his eyes and glanced from the corner of his eyes. "—Master." Yagari has his shotgun blocked by Bloody Rose.

Yagari clicked his tongue. "Brat." He greeted his student blankly yet a small smirk appeared on his face. "Your senses are not half-bad." He admitted. "However, it took you nearly two minutes to detect my presence. I could've killed you during those two minutes." He criticized his pupil.

Zero released his shuddering breath. _'I've held your dead body for three days.' _He suddenly recalled silently as he steps back and lowered his trustworthy gun to his side.

"Master…" he couldn't help but examined his healthy, strong, and _alive _master standing in front of him. He would never think that he would miss this much for the hunter.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Fourteen**

**"Intrigue"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Chairman's Office**

Zero leaned against the window while Yagari was standing in front of the desk and Kaien sitting on his leather chair with hot tea in his hands.

The silver-haired hunter stared at his master as his heart squeezes with agony and sorrowful. How long has it been since he saw his master? He clearly recalled his master died protected him during the battle. That time when he watched his master's blood spilled and painted the ground. That time when he was furious and angry to the point that he shredded the enemies without merciless. That time when he dropped his knees, he hugged his master and spend last moment. That time when his master's last words to him that nearly made Zero wild with anguish. That time when his master died in his arms.

Zero couldn't help but recalled it that perfectly tortured memory appeared in his mind.

**[Flashback Memory]**

_Zero held onto his master as his bizarre glowing crimson eyes brighten in the night of the dead. The moon was red as the battlefield was covered with painted crimson-red, bodies scattered around, and weapons are thrown. Only survivors from the battle were the silver-haired hunter and his master. However, his master is dying in his arms. _

_"Master…" Zero whispered with worried, distressed, and frustrated. He attempted to cover his master's wound, but it was useless. _

_Yagari's head was rested against Zero's lap. His eye starting to daze as blood pours from his lips. "B-brat—" he coughed harshly that blood spilled out, Zero ignored the blood as he gritted his teeth. _

_"Please don't speak, Master. I will find the doctor. You will be alright." Zero whispered, attempted to cling on the hope that his master might be alive after this. _

_The dying hunter scoffed softly. "I'm already gone… you know that..." His breath started to shorten than before. _

_Zero bit his lip with sorrow and anger. His fingers dug into his master's trench coat as his head tilted away while his bangs covered his burning teary eyes. _

_Unexpectedly yet uncharacteristically, Yagari's hand rise shaking to Zero's face when his fingertips touched the silver-haired hunter's jawline. The dying hunter used his last remaining strength to tug. Zero turned his head back to his master's face. "Ah…" Yagari stared at his former student's face. "…how unfortunate…"_

_"Master?" Zero barely uttered the word with confusion, sadness, and fear. _

_Yagari continued obverted the silver-haired hunter. "…you will be the last one I seen…brat."_

_"I'm not a brat." The silver-haired hunter stuttered clumsily as his crimson-red eyes getting very blurry. _

_The dying hunter snorted humorlessly. His fingertips shifted upward to Zero's cheek; leaving his blood drawing and stopped underneath his eye. "…Zero…" Zero's breath halted when he noticed his master's lip twitched with a heartbreaking ghost smile. "…I'm proud of you." _

_Yagari's hand dropped to the ground as his eye turned dull blank without any hint of life. Zero stared at his master blankly. Before Zero knew, tears spilled over to his cheeks, mixed with blood that his master left as his body shaking. "M-master…" he choked with grief-stricken. "Master… master… master…" he mourned over his master who trained him and raises him for decades. Who had become part of his family. Who stick by his side through tough situations no matter what. Who taught him life lessons. Who gave him home. Who gave him a second chance to live. And now…_

_His master is gone. _

_And he lost another family member._

_Again. _

**[End of Flashback Memory]**

The hunter raised his eyebrow at the silver-haired hunter. "What's with the face?" he asked as he shifted his shotgun over his shoulder calmly.

Zero swallowed dryly as he attempted to push back his horror memories in his mind. "…why are you here?" Zero asked, tried to focus on the present while he crossed his arms stiffly.

Yagari rolled his cigarette with his tongue. "What, am I not allowed to see my cute student?" he rebuttal dryly.

Kaien just quietly watching the interaction between his old friend and his pseudo-son while sipping his hot tea from the mug. The silver-haired hunter just shook his head as his amethyst eyes shifted down quietly.

The hunter narrowed his eye at Zero, then glanced at Chairman who is observing with silence. Yagari mentally sighed. "Remember our Blood Oath?" he reminded the silver-haired hunter.

"Hai." Zero nods his head, of course, he remembered. He and his master made a Blood Oath over four years ago.

"As long as it's not broken, then I have a mission for you." Zero glanced up with interest and curious at his master. Yagari took out a mini-black envelope from his inner pocket, steps forward to hand it over to the young hunter who grabbed it not unkindly.

Zero recognized it easily as it was from Hunter Association, he flipped it over and saw a green sealed which means its short-term mission for him. He glanced over to his master and former hunter. The silver-haired hunter unsealed it, took out a folded paper, and unfolded it. He quickly read his mission quietly. "…it's espionage mission." He informed them calmly.

Kaien frowned. "Do you need my permission to leave the school ground?" he asked, curious and concerned. Zero nodded his head. "I see… how long will you be gone?"

_'I could take this opportunity to see that grave with Sanctus.' _Zero mused, with an idea. "Three days." He decided and Kaien nodded his head understanding while Yagari grunted acknowledged.

"Do you need more the blood tablet? I know I already gave you earlier but… you will be gone for three days, so…" the Chairman asked, concerned.

The silver-haired hunter shook his head. "No." he refused. "What I have are plenty enough."

"You're going to your mission as soon as possible?" Yagari speaks up, wondering when will his student leave to start his mission. Zero nodded his head. "When?"

Zero glanced over to the window, staring at the night sky that is close to changing light color. He guessed it's nearly late four in the morning. "In a couple of hours."

"Alright, I will inform your teachers about your absents." Kaien said with a concerned smile. He knew that his pseudo-son is very skillful as a hunter, but he will always be worried about him. His hazel eyes shifted to his old friend. "Now, what are you going to do? Leave? Or stay for a while?"

The hunter took out his cigarette calmly. "I'll stay for a bit. I need to have Zero's report then return to Hunter Association." He explained.

The Chairman stared at Yagari then smiles widely as his eyes sparkle. The hunter eyeing at ex-hunter with distrustful. "What." He snapped with caution.

"What a coincidence! I've been needing the substitute teacher." Kaien said, joyful.

Zero immediately knew as he sympathy his master mentally. Yagari narrowed his eye at the Chairman. "And?"

Kaien smiles even more cheerful as flowers and sparkles suddenly appeared around him. "And~ You'll be the perfect position to take one~" he sang.

"No." Yagari bluntly refused.

The former hunter pouted childishly. "Yagari~" he whined.

"No."

"But you are perfect since you—"

"Not. Happening."

"—are a very strict man—"

"Die."

"—and very intelligent that I don't have to worry about—"

"Seriously. Go die."

"—plus you can control the Night students on their best behavior—"

"Why are you still breathing?"

"—and it will be very calm for a few days until—"

"Stop breathing."

"—the teacher returns. So, you will be an official substitute teacher for Night Class." Kaien firmly decided without a single budge.

Yagari glared hatefully at Kaien who is beaming with sparkles and halo appeared above his head. Zero sweatdropped at them while he felt sympathy for his master. It's been staring contact between two old friends until Yagari growled with exasperated resigned.

Kaien cheered happily while Zero shook his head quietly.

"I don't have enough cigarettes for this shit." Yagari grumbled, prepare himself for upcoming headaches for a few days.

.

* * *

.

**Cross Academy **

**School**

**Morning**

Yuuki searching for a silver-haired prefect for a while as she walked down the hallway of the school building. She watched Night students leaving the classroom, out to the hallway, and lead to the exit doors. Her brown eyes glanced around with hope to find Zero but so far, nothing. "Where are you, Zero?" she mumbled, confused, and worried.

She has been looking for Zero for a while after she woke up this early morning. Yuuki did go to his dorm room, stable, courtyard, and even in Chairman's house. So, far nothing. She halted when she saw an unfamiliar tall man who has messy jet-black hair, covered his right eye, left azure-blue eye, and wore a white dress shirt untucked, with black unbuttons jacket over it, black slacks, black leather boots, and carrying a book over his shoulder with boredom on his face. Yuuki couldn't help but walk toward the man with curiosity and caution. "Excuse me."

The man paused, glanced over his shoulder as his eye landed on Yuuki. He raises his eyebrow at her with silent questioning. Yuuki opened her mouth but no voice came out. The man's eye spark with recognized. "You…" he turned around as he gave another carefully observed the girl. "…are that dull-wit hermit's daughter?"

Yuuki blinked. "E-excuse me?"

The man sighed as he idly scratched the back of his head. "Cross, Yuuki. The adopted daughter of that annoying stupid excuse of an existing human being. That idiotic Chairman." He bluntly said, without caring that he insulted the Chairman.

The prefect girl sweatdropped but nodded her head. "W-who are you?"

"Yagari, Toga." Yagari said, "Vampire Hunter. And temporary Night Class's substitute lecturer." He said with a scowling at the last part.

Yuuki's eyes widen with shock. "V-vampire hunter…" she didn't think there will be an actual official hunter in Cross Academy, she recalled that her adopted father doesn't like Vampire hunters in his school because they always cause troubles. So, why did the Chairman allow this man to be in this school where vampires are students. It was supposed to be safe for the night creatures, not to make them afraid and unsafe in this school. "Why?"

Yagari frowned at her. "I don't owe you an explanation, lass." He said, disinterested. "If you must know. Talk to your daft annoyance father."

Once again, Yuuki sweatdropped when the hunter slandered her adopted father once again. Something tells her that he isn't very happy with a Chairman right now. "A-alright." She whispered shoulders slumped with disappointment that she won't get any answers from this mystery hunter and she doesn't know if Chairman will answer her questions. Lately, her adopted father has been keeping secrets from her.

Yagari grunted, turned around, and walked away. Yuuki stared at the hunter's back quietly until he was out of her sights. "Yagari, Toga…" Yuuki mumbled, confused, curious, and slightly interested. She never met a real official Vampire Hunter before, she knew her adopted father is an ex-hunter and knew Zero is a hunter but… Zero was different.

Speaking of Zero, maybe Yuuki could ask Chairman about Zero's whereabouts. The brunette prefect turned around, walked down the hallway with determination to get the answer from her adopted father. Unknowingly that Kaname has been watching silently from the distance as he was leaning against the wall with his arms cross.

.

* * *

.

**Location: Daybreak Town**

**Meanwhile…**

The silver-haired hunter changed his outfit, he wore a loose black tank top, black leather jeans tucked into metal-toe black combat boots, black trench coat, and gloves. He strolled down the path that leads to the park while glanced at his surroundings with caution. When his amethyst eyes scanned around until spotted familiar figure.

Zero immediately walked straight to his ancestor's lover. "Sanctus." He tipped his head, greeted the pureblood vampire.

Sanctus nods back politely. "I must say, I wasn't aware that I see you again this soon." They met yesterday after all.

"I wasn't aware of either, but I have a mission." The silver-haired hunter explained briefly. "It's a short-term mission, but easy enough to do for a few hours to accomplish the mission. But I can put that mission on hold since it's not exactly urgent."

The ancestor vampire nodded his head, acknowledged. "Alright. Ready to head the cemetery?" Zero grunted, followed Sanctus quietly while contemplative that he will finally get to see the gravestone of his mother.

.

.

.

**Location: Dusk Cemetery **

**Mid-Day**

Zero stood in front of the cemetery of a vintage-silver iron gate with Sanctus standing next to him. The silver-haired hunter quietly followed the ancestor vampire through the broken gate while scanned his surroundings. The cemetery is very quiet and peaceful. The dead that laid to rest underneath of gravestones that promise of not being forgotten. However, Zero knew that sometime that kind of promise will always be broken.

His amethyst eyes noted the old crooked, crumbling grave tombs that people who have no longer visit nor care in a very long time. Trees gathered around, stray leaves falling down lay among with fallen brown leaves. The sound of crushes leaves and trigs heard underneath his shoes and soft frigid wind rustling the branches.

Passing the rows of gravestones in their own different shapes and sizes until the ancestor vampire halted. "There." He pointed at the tombstone. Zero followed the direction and saw a silver gravestone of engraved marks with his mother's name. The silver-haired hunter took a few steps forward to the gravestone, slowly bend down, and carefully read his mother's full name.

_{Whisper My Name  
And I Shall Be There  
In Your Heart}  
Seishin, Miwa_

Zero slowly reach to the gravestone as his heart squeeze with slight pain. He released a shuddering sadness sigh when he touches the cold stone and stroke gently of the words with his fingertips. "Seishin, Miwa…" he whispered, he found his mother's surname and couldn't help but find it fitting for her. Then he spotted strangely craved symbols on the side of the grave.

"Zero…" the silver-haired hunter mentally swallowed dryly. He glanced at the ancestor vampire from the corner of his eyes. "…there are three more, which I believe they are related to your mother." Zero jerked his head to Sanctus who nods his head at the three other gravestones nearby.

Zero stood up, walked to them, and noted they are similar to his mother's grave except different quotes and different names.

_{I Will Always Watch  
Over You, Love}  
Seishin, Omisha_

_{Love Never Fades  
Love Lasts Forever}  
Seishin, Hoshi_

_{[][][][][]_

_[][][][],[][][]}_

Except one gravestone is completely written in a different language. Zero could understand why Sanctus thinks this one is somewhat like scripture. "Do you recognize this type of language?" he asked, softly while bend down the front of the strange gave with curious.

Sanctus stood back while watching. "Honestly…" his crimson eyes glow as he stares intensely at the strange languages engraved the stone. "…it reminded me of the rune. Ancient alphabet."

"Which was it?" Zero asked he glanced over his shoulder with curiosity. He is familiar with Latin languages and Hunter runes, but never this type has he seen before.

The ancestor vampire released small irritated sighed as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Definitely not Germanic or Teutonic rune. Not even Norse, Gaelic nor Celtic." Sanctus frowned deeply.

The silver-haired hunter turned his head back to the gravestone with contemplative. "And you want me to use my ability to figure this one out?"

"Hai." Sanctus nods his head.

Zero inwardly sighed heavily as he recalled that last time, he used psychometry, his energy got low and he went thirsty fast. He grabbed his left glove fingertip, tug each one by one, and finally pulled it off. Zero closed and open his bare left hand while calculating at the stone carefully. Slowly, he reached the strange language and touch it.

**[Visualize]**

_A late-forties age of a male who has ruffles messy blue mixture of grey hair, sharp grey-silver eyes, fair skin and he wore a dark brown shirt that was tucked into blue jeans with a belt, and dark brown worn-out boots. He stared at the grave while stroking the languages. _

_A sad smile appeared on the man's face. He continued trailing his finger over the symbols until a young girl who has lavender hair that grown to her shoulders, grey eyes, fair skin, symbols mark on her neck, and dressed in a purple sundress with a white ribbon tied around her waist and white flat. It was child-Miwa who walked up to the older man. _

_Child-Miwa touched the man's shoulder with a worried and curious face. She opened her mouth at him, moving lips until the male chuckled and turned to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood on his feet with Miwa's tiny arms around his neck. The older man carried her as he walked to the other two gravestones and tipped his head respectfully to them. Miwa stared at the stones with blank eyes then shifted to the man with glowing happiness. _

_The male just smiles at her and moving his lips to her. Miwa tilted her head and glanced at the tombstones with a new perspective and tipped her head politely and respectfully. Then the man left the gravestones with Miwa in his arms. _

**[End of Visualize]**

Zero dropped his hand as he stood up while panting slightly. His energy isn't low, but it did take a lot of it. His beast was rousing but not enough for thirst yet which Zero took it a good sign.

"What did you find, Zero?" Sanctus asked, interested.

The silver-haired hunter shook his head. "I-I… I don't know… I think I mean… there was a man." He frowned as he glanced at the ancestor vampire. "I think he took care of my mother." He guessed, walked to his mother's gravestone. "Whoever that man was… my mother wasn't alone…" he trailed off, wondered who that man was in his mother's life when she was a little girl. It's obvious that the man genuinely cares about his mother. _'And what happened to that man?' _he mused, puzzled.

.

* * *

.

**Location: Cross Academy**

**Moon Dorm**

**Kuran's Private Room**

**Meanwhile…**

Kaname is laying on his silk sheet in his uniform as his arms are covered his eyes. He attempts to rest but his mind never stays quiet as it kept returning to angelic-like appearance of a certain silver-haired prefect. He recalled their conversation at the balcony during the night. The pureblood also remembered how deep and raw the standoffish prefect revealed for a short time.

Kaname is lost and confused by Kiryuu, Zero. _'Why are you always on my mind…' _he mused, then perfectly remembered of Zero's appearance underneath the moonlight. Kaname won't deny that silver-haired hunter is a truly elegant and heavenly attractive male. But he never bothers such interest when he met the young unofficial vampire boy four years ago.

So, what changed this time?

Was it because he became mature? Or that he showed his brief but vulnerable side? Or because he no longer held romantic interest with Yuuki? Or because he's an enigma that Kaname wants to solve?

The pureblood vampire dropped his arms to his sides as his auburn-eyes stared at the ceiling. "What have you found, Seiren." An assassin vampire appeared from the shadow in corner of the room. She knelt to the ground with her head bow.

"I've gathered the information I believe it is important." Seiren said, blankly.

Kaname pushed himself from his position, sit up and pulled one of his legs to his chest, and rest his chin against his knee. He stared at his loyal servant quietly. "Report."

"Kiryuu exists from the fourteenth century because of the Hunter bloodline. However, over millenniums ago… his ancestor was a witch." Seiren informed.

The pureblood vampire raised his eyebrow with fascinating. "Is that so?" to think that Kiryuu had a witch as his ancestor. This means that the silver-haired hunter has a natural talent for using Hunter spells and runes, unlike other vampire hunters. "Any information about this witch?"

"…I have not found her surname; however, her name was Ena."

Kaname's head jerked up at the name with surprise. "Wait, did you say Ena?" Seiren nods her head. The pureblood vampire narrowed his eyes at this new info. He immediately slid off from his bed to the bookshelf and gave quick look until he grabbed a worn-out black leather book. Kaname opened the lid and stared at the corner of the inside cover book.

_**ENA**_

The pureblood vampire has this journal that was rested in Kuran Mansion's library decades ago, collected dust that spark his interest when he was a little boy. He was truly engrossed and fascinated by this character of Ena and her life over five thousand years ago. He recalled this book was found by the last King of the Kurans from three-generation ago before the Vampire Council exist. The King discovered this journal and has fallen in love with a dead witch named Ena as his parents explained to him long ago.

Ena's journal was beautiful, filled with the old language of English, along with her personal life and poems. Kaname enjoyed the witch's journal, but to think this witch could be Kiryuu's ancestor. He knew that Ena was a witch, created spells and runes, and had a special gift of visions.

Kaname pressed his index finger and thumb between his chin, contemplative. _'Ena had a gift… does that mean… there's a possibility that Kiryuu has a gift as well?' _he mused, finding himself even more intrigued. To think he is holding a journal that belongs to silver-haired prefect's family. What are the odds?

"Seiren."

"Hai, Kaname-sama?"

The pureblood vampire dropped his hand and glanced at the assassin vampire. "Is it possible for you to investigate more of this witch?"

"It is a probability."

Kaname narrowed his eyes, calculating. "Instead of searching for the Kiryuu. Investigate Ena and her children. Anything to do with her, I assumed that she wasn't born with Kiryuu as her surname. So, search for that." He ordered, calmly.

"Hai, Kaname-sama." Seiren understood and suddenly, vanished from the private room.

The pureblood vampire walked back to his bed, sat down, and stared at the delicate worn-out journal book. "To think Kuran has this book for generations that belonged to a vampire hunter clan." He chuckled, humorlessly.

He wondered if this is a sign that Kiryuu and Kuran will be entwined?

If that true, Kaname finds himself that he doesn't despise one bit.


	15. Night Fifteen: Another Unknown

**Hello~ *wave***

**Apologize for the hiatus, I didn't mean to have a break but I actually need it because I want to take a break from anime. Plus, I have been having issues with fanfiction for a while. Anyways, I have been focus on others until inspiration and motivation came back and here I am! :D **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, favs, and follows! *beam***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *grin* Also, please take good care of yourself, be healthy, and be safe~ :)**

* * *

**Location: Dusk Cemetery**

**Night**

The silver-haired hunter stares at the gravestones quietly while his hands tucked in his trench coat's pockets. Sanctus was currently inspecting the area for a while until the ancestor vampire return to Zero's side. "I believe you should try again." He said, urged Zero to use his ability.

Zero frowned. "If I'm doing it again, I will get thirsty." He informed his ancestor's lover, coolly. The last time he took his blood pill was last night. To think that when he uses psychometry, it could drain his energy and make him thirsty very quickly. He doesn't like it.

"If you want to know more about your mother's history." The black-haired pureblood reminded Zero.

The silver-haired hunter sighed heavily, bend down in front of the strange engraved unidentified language. He extends his hand to the grave and lightly touches it once again.

**[Visualize]**

_A bloodied delicate feminine hand reached to the grave, as her other hand holding onto her wounded neck. Dirty lavender hair flows over her face, cover it like curtains as her eyes shut tightly from the pain. Her teeth gritted hard as her palm landed on the stone, smeared her blood against it. _

_Her blood was spread on the languages. Soon, the tomb shakes and slowly sank into the ground. Before she knew, the hole was opened to revealed spiral stairs deep in the darkness. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her segmental heterochromia, consisting of electric-blue with pure-white along the bottom curve of her pupil. _

_Blood drips from her mouth as she carefully stood on her feet. Swaying back and forth while hunching over. Her mouth was moving—_

**[End of Visualize]**

Zero jerked back as he could feel his energy dangerously low as his thirsty beast was demanding for blood. "Zero?" the ancestor pureblood immediately went to the silver-haired hunter's side with concerned. "Are you alright?"

The silver-haired hunter grunted. No, he was _not _alright as he is busy with controlling his thirsty beast. He shakily reached his bottle pill, snapped it open, and grabbed three pills to swallow. Sanctus frowned concernedly for the young unofficial vampire. "Those blood pills won't satisfied with your inner beast for a long time." He warned the silver-haired hunter.

"You think I don't know that?" Zero snapped, exasperate, and reluctantly acknowledged.

The ancestor sighed softly. "When your body no longer accepts the blood pills, I suggest you find someone you trust to drink from. Preferably, Aristocrat vampire."

"Why?" Zero asked, cautiously as he lifted his head up to his ancestor's lover with a confused frown.

Sanctus eyeing the hunter quietly. "Your Blueblood's ichor is similar to Aristocrat. It should last a long while for your beast to stay a slumber. It won't affect your third bloodline."

"Well, that's great." The silver-haired hunter sarcastically. "Except one fact is that there is _no one _I trust." He forced himself to stand on his feet. "I'll stick with the pills." He affirmed, then stared at the tombstone quietly.

Sanctus mentally sighed, decided to let the topic drop for now. "What did you see?"

"…something." Zero calmly grabbed a hidden pocketknife from his boot, flicked it open, and cut his palm without a single flinch. The ancestor vampire watched the silver-haired hunter with interest. Zero curled his cut hand as he steps forward, bends down and smear his blood onto the unidentified languages. After a moment, the tomb shakes while two males step away and watched the gravestone slowly sank into the ground. And the hole was opened to revealed spiral stairs deep in the darkness.

The ancestor and the unofficial vampire exchanged their blank glances then Zero strides to the spiral stairs, he carefully examined the black vintage stairs that were twisted in a perfect spiral, that reminds him of a child's slinky toy pulled from each end. The silver-haired hunter placed his foot onto the metal step that squeaks and moans but strong enough to hold his weight.

Zero carefully maneuver downward of the iron squeaky spiral stairs into the darkness as his amethyst eyes gleam in his vampire night-vision. His ears perk up when he heard his ancestor's lover cautiously followed him down.

The silver-haired hunter wondered what will he find in the hidden room?

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Fifteen**

**"Another Unknown"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

The halls are dressed in black and white tiles that are covered thick layers of dust. The wall was made of black marbles which reminds Zero of a nightmare that shouldn't even send a chill down his spine, yet it did. His glowing amethyst eyes studied his surrounding in the large and long corridor. He extends his right hand covered in glove, lightly touch with his fingertips onto the black marbles. His bare fingers felt the cold marbles for a moment until the wall shimmering into a mixture of golden and blue lights that remind of fireflies, illumination inside of the corridor.

Zero jerked his hand back while stared at the wall with shocked and curious while Sanctus made hummed sound from his throat. They watched the fireflies-like dances in their own heady swam of light, like a frozen firework explosion above the lake. It was a breathtaking scene.

After a moment, the illumination fades into darkness in the hallway. The ancestor vampire touched the wall, however, it remains dark. So, Zero frowned with confused and reached the marble wall once again.

And the fireflies-like return.

"Fascinating." Sanctus gazes tore away from the wall to his lover's descendant. "It seems that you are only one who can bring the walls to active illumination." He said, interested.

Zero grunted softly, then start walking down the hallway, and Sanctus followed quietly. It has been a long walk for the ancestor vampire and the silver-haired hunter.

And when they finally reached the end of the hallway, is a large solid stainless steel metal door. Zero's amethyst eyes analysis the door, he noted that it was flat and there are no handles, no lock, no hinges, and nothing to get a grip on. The top and bottom, even the sides, lay so utterly flush with the frame that there was no hope of open.

Except there are unusual shapes in the middle of the door which Zero assumed it might need some kind of key to open the door. The silver-haired hunter step closer to scrutinized the "keyhole". It was a peculiar shape, size of a pinky finger, and whatever the object was, it is the key to open the door. It wasn't like a normal key nor jewelry type. Hell, not even his blood that will open the door.

So, whatever this "key", it was made for this specific door.

An unusual yet special key.

Something tells Zero that his mother's history and this third bloodline are very strongly guarded, that never meant to unleash and widely known to the world. "…I don't recognize the keyhole." Zero muttered, softly.

Sanctus carefully examined the door while his arms crossed. "I would ask if you use your ability, but your body can't handle another vision. Too soon." The ancestor vampire declared, calmly.

"Now what?" the silver-haired hunter turned around with a raised eyebrow. He can't go any further except his body needs to rest from using his ability. "I don't even know what kind of key to look for." He pointed it out, bitter.

The ancestor pureblood hummed thoughtfully. "…true but that man… the one you saw with your mother she was young. Maybe he knows." Sanctus muttered, contemplative.

"You think he's alive?"

Sanctus smiles warmly at Zero. "Guess we will see. I will investigate it." He promised. "Now, shall we leave?"

Zero nod his head before he gave a last glanced at the door that could be the answers to his questions and his mother's background. For now, he will have to leave it and return someday. The silver-haired hunter followed his ancestor's lover through the corridor.

.

* * *

.

**Location: Unknown, Japan**

**Meanwhile…**

Seiren stood in the overgrown flowers and weeds of the meadow as her gazes carefully examined her surroundings. Then she maneuvers slowly to the barely stand of thousands of years old grave that belonged to a dead witch. The ghost vampire paused in front of it, bend down as her knees never touch the ground.

She extends her hand to the grave lightly then gently untie the tattered cream-white ribbon from it. She lifted it up and give a careful consideration. Then she pocketed it in her inner pocket inside of her trench coat, shed it down and placed it over the large rock not too far from the grave.

Seiren curled and uncurled her fingers while calculating the grave, then bend down and tore the flowers and weeds out easily. She threw it behind her, grabbed a handful of the plants, pulled it, and threw onto the newly pile of torn plants behind her.

Seiren continued to shred the flowers, weeds, and grasses from the area where the grave was with a blank face. Uncaringly the mud and grass stains on her clothes and skin.

After a moment, it took her about ten minutes to finally clear the grave. She gave another cracking her fingers then start digging the earth indifferent with her sharp nails.

The ghost vampire's speed was impossibly fast that it took her half an hour to finally revealed the open grave. Her eyes stared blankly at the tattered wet beige-tan cloth that was tied around with ropes. Seiren leaped down gracefully, used her sharp nail to cut the ropes easily, and unfold the cloth to reveal a skull.

Seiren narrowed her eyes as she gently plucks the skull from the spinal with soft crack. The ninja vampire scrutinizes the skull as she twirls it around in her dirty feminine hands. Her gaze shifted down to the skeleton of a dead witch and back to the skull. She carefully took a tooth from the skull, then placed it back near the spine, knowing it won't reattach, however she made sure it won't roll away.

Once it has done, she covered the skeleton and leaned back. She took out a locket pendant from her inside Chinese shirt, unlocked the locket to reveal an empty shell, placed a tooth inside it then shut it closed. Seiren tucked her pendant in, then leaped up from the open grave, then start filling the grave with the much of dirt.

After a while, the grave was freshly back, and Seiren picked few flowers that she tore out and tied it around with a weed to make it a bouquet flower. Then the ninja vampire placed it on the grave front of the handmade thousands of years old tombstone. She did heavily bow respectfully, politely, and apologetic to the dead witch's grave.

Seiren stood up effortlessly, picked up her trench coat, and walk away silently while breeze came through, touching her bare skin and playing with her hair underneath the moonlight.

.

* * *

.

**Location: Dusk Cemetery**

**Morning…**

Zero frowned at the sunrise as he didn't except wandering through the hallway would take all night to get to the door with his ancestor's lover. He and Sanctus sauntered through the graveyard before the tombstone was shut and cleaned from any of his blood from it.

The silver-haired hunter realized something that he needs to talk with the pureblood vampire. "I have a question." He glanced at the ancestor vampire who is walking next to him.

"What would that be?" Sanctus asked, curious with a polite smile while his gaze is ahead of him.

Zero shove his hands into his trench coat's pockets. "I can't say that I remembered _everything _about my other past life, however, I do recall some parts are now different compare to my other life." He explained, indifferent.

Sanctus hummed with understanding. "That would be the butterfly effect. No matter how small you change, it would cause a big change."

"It is bad?"

"No, not exactly." The ancestor vampire overlooks the graves while smoothly avoid them with respectful distance. "Travel back in the past is a very complicated phenomenon. I never understand my powers. It comes with it inside of me." He placed his palm onto his chest with a contemplative frown. "When I first woke up as a vampire, I have powers that never make sense to me. None of _them _understands either." He said, sadly and longing as he thought about his first family of vampires. Oh, how he misses them.

Zero stays quietly for a moment. "…what about… Sin?" he grimaced, bitter. As much as he despises his ancestor but he is curious about the pureblood's powers.

Sanctus sighed heavily as his crimson eyes lifted to the beautiful colorful sky as the sun rising in the distance while the chill breezes playing around happily. "As you know that Quintet of Ancestors held with incredible powers." Zero nodded his head. "We all share basic abilities, such as super-speed, enhanced strength, manipulate Level-Ds vampires, manipulate memories, and creation of a familiar." He explained, calmly as they both left through the cemetery gate.

"I have the ability to send a soul back in time with a special hourglass." Sanctus added, nonchalantly which made Zero scowled as he recalled his ancestor's lover from his other life send him back. "And a couple of other things that aren't worth mention. However, Sin's abilities are…unusual."

Zero raises his eyebrow at the pureblood vampire with confused and curious while they are halfway to the town down the road. Sanctus continued. "Sin has the ability to remove senses, shapeshifting, and highly durability."

"…you serious?" Zero stared at the pureblood vampire in shock. He knew pureblood and noble vampires have some powerful abilities, but to hear _his _ancestor have _those kinds_ of powers sounds like Sin was one of the most dangerous powerful ancestor vampires in the world.

Sanctus nodded his head gravelly. "Yes. Sin was a warrior. He is not afraid to use his abilities to fight in battles. Which is why I'm worried that someday he will find and take the dark sin to use that will bring terrible mayhem in this world."

"I still don't know what the hell was this dark sin." Zero grumbled, there are so many questions but something tells him that this ancestor vampire won't give him straight answers, as usual.

The ancestor vampire smiles guilty but didn't respond. They arrived at the town and face each other. "I will see if I can investigate this man, you said that he had blue-grey hair, grey-silver eyes, and should be in the fifties?" Zero nodded his head, confirmed that pureblood is correct. "Alright, I will look into it. Meanwhile, you go ahead and accomplish your mission."

"How will I know you got answers from your investigation?" Zero raises his eyebrow, skeptical and curious.

Sanctus smiles mystery at his lover's descendant. "You will know." He took a step backward. "For now, I bid you farewell, Zero." He tipped his head politely, then whirled around and walk away.

The silver-haired hunter sighed heavily. _'Tiresome…' _there are so many _more _questions but despite that, he felt like he is finally getting a little closer than before to find out the unknown of his mother's histories.

.

* * *

.

**Location: Cross Academy**

**Zero's Dorm-Room**

**A Couple of Days Later…**

The silver-haired hunter is content and relieved to return his home which he finds nostalgic. He stood in front of his desk with a completed report on top of his desk. Zero knew he will need to give the report to his master soon, but he wants to rest first before he sees his pseudo-father and his master.

He already took a quick shower and changed his attire to a white button dress shirt, left few unbuttons, black slacks, and barefoot. He runs his long fingers through his messy hair as he mused that he could take a short nap.

Unexpectedly, loud knocks on his door which caught his attention. Zero frowned at his door with exasperatedly and confused. The prefect hunter sauntered to his door but halted when he smelt her scent through the door. He made a sour face and wondered what Yuuki is doing outside of his dorm room and also wonder how does she know he's home? He climbed through his window.

"What?" he called out with his arms crossed.

Yuuki's voice responded back. "Zero. Open the door, please!"

Zero mentally grumbled, reached his doorknob, unlocked it, and open inward. "What?" he repeated as he narrowed his eyes at Yuuki who stared at him with big wide eyes.

"Zero… I-I need to talk to you."

The silver-haired hunter frowned as he carefully examined Yuuki. He noted how tired and exhausted she looked. "Did you not get enough sleep or something?" he raises his eyebrow at her, confused.

The brunette prefect just shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you kept distancing yourself from me!" before Zero knew, Yuuki kept blabbered to him. "You never fail to protect me, you always make sure innocents people stay alive and safe _away _from dangerous Level-E vampires. And wherever _I _go, I knew I can count on you to have my back. But… but since over a month ago, you've been so _cold _and so _distance _that I can't take it anymore! I'm worried about you. I don't want you to be alone and suffer. I want you to stay with me and never leave my side!" she proclaimed her feelings to the cold-hearted prefect.

Zero stared at her blankly. Yuuki's eyes filled with tears as she curled her hands tightly. "Zero… please. Let me in." she pleaded.

Blank amethyst eyes stared at her wide confident brown eyes.

Yuuki slowly, gently reached uncurled her fist, reach to Zero's hand with hopeful. When her dainty small hand touched Zero's hand and grabbed it shyly. "Zero…" she whispered with optimism. This is her first time to _finally _touch the standoffish hunter. Maybe, maybe her _voice _is finally reaching him?

However, her hopeful fades away when Zero tug his hand away from hers as he glanced away. "…I'm sorry, Yuuki." He whispered, indifferent. "Go return to your dorm." He steps backward and shut the door.

Yuuki flinched in an unpleasant surprise when she heard the door locked. Her shoulders slumped distressed as tears slipped from her eyes. She stumbled back while staring at the closed door. Yuuki doesn't want to believe it, she _doesn't want _to believe that Zero's heart is cold that never been thaw. She truly believes she can heal him, and be there for him no matter what. However, he looked at her with such _cold emotionless eyes_. Not a single peek of emotion. Not a single thing he _cares _about her nor her words.

"What…happened to you, Zero?" Yuuki whispered, astonished, and hurt.

Unknowing that Yagari was hiding at the corner of the hall with his back against on the wall, his arms crossed while twirling his cigarette with his tongue skillfully. His head was tipped back while his eye stared at the ceiling contemplative.

.

* * *

.

**Cross Academy**

**Chairman's Office**

**Later…**

"You're staying?" the Chairman blinked at his long-time old friend with surprise as he is standing in front of the window, with his hands clasped behind his back. His head was over his shoulder with raised eyebrow questioning.

Yagari exhaled the smokes from his lip while cigarette hanging from his lips. He is leaning against the desk, arm crossed, and legs crossed. "…I want to watch this school for a while." The hunter said.

The former hunter turned around and stared at Yagari with a thoughtful expression. "Was it because of the Blood Oath?"

The hunter closed his eye as he recalled a young Zero who walked up to him while he was napping outside during the autumn season.

**[Flashback]**

_A young Zero stood by the tree with solemn and guilty eyes. "I'm sorry, Master… because of me, your eyes…" he paused as he clenched his hands into fists. "You told me to escape, but I came back…"_

_Yagari has bandaged wrapped around half of his face, stared at the sky silently then shifted his gaze to young-Zero. "…do you want me to regret risking my life to save you?" he huffed with exasperatedly as he sat up, ignore the stray grasses from his messy hair. "Really, kid…" he shakes his head and beckoned his student who obeyed quietly. _

_The hunter reached the silver-haired child's hair and ruffled it. "I didn't save you to see you this kind of expression." He scolded with slight fondness in his tone. _

_"Master… why would vampires harm humans?" Zero asked, confused._

_Yagari paused as his hand still on Zero's hair with thoughtful. "It's because they are sorrowful creatures who can't defy their natural instincts." Then he gently brushes his student's hair. "Therefore, we much hunt them down. I, and other vampire hunters including the Kiryuu Clan." He explained while Zero frowned deeply. "Live only for this." _

_Zero bit his lip while his amethysts harden with determined. "Master!" Yagari raises his eyebrow puzzling. "I won't let you regret losing your right eye to save me!" the hunter was surprised that he dropped his hand from his student's hair. He watched the silver-haired child took out a small knife from his pocket and held up. "I-I want to make a Blood Oath with you, Master!" _

_The hunter tilted his head with astonished yet curious. "Do you understand what the Blood Oath is? Once you create it with me, it could bring serious risk to one of our health." He warned his student, gravely. He doesn't want young-Zero to make mistakes and regret it later in life._

_"No. I want to do this. I only want to make this Blood Oath to you and only you, Master."_

_Yagari huffed. "Why me?" he is curious._

_"_…_b-because we're family, right?" Zero's eyes stared at the hunter innocently. _

_Yagari stared at Zero blankly then his lip twitch. "Brat." He muttered, fondly, and reached the knife from his student's hand to make Blood Oath. Who is he to deny his student's wish?_

**[End of Flashback]**

The hunter touches his eyepatch lightly. "His words were, _"I won't let you regret losing right eye to save me"_, and wanted to make Blood Oath with me. Because he sees me part of his family." Kaien watches his old friend indifferent. "I… I wasn't happy when I discovered he became an unofficial vampire. I want to pull a trigger into that boy's heart, release him from the suffer and painful journey. But… every time I look at him, I see a young boy with strong-willed eyes. That boy who still sees me as his family." He scoffed as he dropped his hand. "I know that Zero is strong, still fighting against his beast every day to his heart's content. And I want to watch his result. In the meantime, I will continue watching over the school."

Yagari's gaze shifted to the Chairman. "Plus… I am curious about how vampires and human co-existence." He reluctantly admitted.

Kaien's eyes spark happily. "Really?!" he squealed excited and the hunter grimaced bitterly. The hunter immediately dodged his old friend's arms.

"Don't even think about hugging me, you idiocy moron!"

Kaien pouted childishly. "Yagari~" he whined.

"Why the hell are you still breathing?" Yagari snapped, irritated.

Once again, two old friends are bickering at each other as they ignore Yagari's small smirked and Kaien's relief eyes.

.

* * *

.

**Stable Hut**

**Meanwhile…**

_'Shit!' _the silver-haired hunter leaned heavily against the wall of the stable while grasps around his neck. He gritted his teeth angrily as he shut his eyes tightly. Zero was only going to visit White Lily however, out of nowhere, the thirst beast was demanding for blood.

Zero didn't expect that the blood pills would be useless this soon. He thought he has time; however, it seems that his inner vampire instinct wants _real _blood and not fake blood. The silver-haired hunter stumbled inside the stable and fell on his knees onto the pile of hay.

"Damn it…" he hisses in pain as he dropped on his side, rolled onto his back while his eyes are closed. He attempts to struggle against his beast.

Suddenly, his hunter instinct alerts him instantly as it harshly poking him. Zero sat up as he grabbed his Bloody Rose from his inner shoulder holster. He pointed at his trustworthy gun as his eyes snapped open to reveal his amethyst eyes that pulsate with crimson.

Front of him, is Kain who stared at him in stunned expression. "…you're a vampire."


	16. Night Sixteen: Instinct

**Here's another chapter~ *beam***

**Thanks so much for the favs, follows, and reviews!**

**I'm so glad you readers love it so far~ *relief***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**Enjoy~ *humming* Also, please take good care of yourself, be healthy, and be safe~ :3**

* * *

**Cross Academy**

**Stable Hut**

Zero clicked his tongue sharply while he glared at the shocked noble vampire. "What the hell are you doing outside? It's against the rules." He admonished the "wild" vampire while still held his Bloody Rose gun at the orange-haired vampire.

Kain blinked few times then shakes his head in disbelieve. "Prefect-san, I don't think it's a smart idea to scolded me when you are obviously struggling with your thirst." He commented with concern. He took a step forward but halted when he heard the clicked from the gun. Kain surrendered his hands, with caution calmly. "You need help, Prefect-san." He stated, firmly.

"I _don't _need your help." The silver-haired hunter snapped in a mixture of exasperatedly, bitter, and weary.

The noble vampire frowned deeply. "From what I can smell, you already tried the blood tablet and it seems to fail to satisfy your thirsty beast. You need _real _blood."

"I _don't _want it." Zero harshly denied, ignore his inner beast snarling for blood. "I've been controlling my thirst for four years with blood pills. I _can _handle myself just fine." He hisses angrily.

Kain's eyes widen in surprise. "You… You've been an unofficial vampire for four years?" he whistled with impressed. "Damn, Prefect-san… I knew you are strong but to think you are that stubborn. I admire that." Then he lowers his hands as his burnt-orange eyes harden. "However, there are limits when it comes to the vampire's thirst. I believe your limit has finally reached a breaking point."

The silver-haired hunter groaned in agony as he unwillingly dropped his gun while pulled his legs closer to his chest. His hands curled around his dry painful throat. _'Damn it!' _the pain was too brutal. Before he drank blood in his other life and became an official vampire but this time, he avoids it and relied on blood tablets.

It seems his unofficial vampire body couldn't handle the blood pills any longer. It won't fool his thirsty beast anymore. He was unaware the Kain gotten closer to him but they both froze when they heard loud neighing from the white horse.

White Lily stomped her hooves while shaking her head. She attempts to break out of her space, trying to get to Zero. "Prefect-san…" Kain whispered tentatively, he wanted to help the silver-haired hunter, but his instinct warned him that White Lily won't be very forgiving mood. "…I think you need to control your horse." He knew White Lily adores the cold-hearted prefect. It's common knowledge in Cross Academy ever since Zero tamed the majestic wild mare.

The wild vampire mentally sighed. "Seriously… I always ended up under the victim of circumstances here." He grumbled to himself while eyeing the horse then his gaze went to Zero who is breathing heavily.

Zero's mixture of amethyst and crimson eyes staring at White Lily. "…Lily… please calm down." He whispered but managed to reach her ears. White Lily's ears twitch as she stopped stomping and released a soft whinny. The silver-haired hunter grunt as he nearly seeing black spots in his vision.

"Shit!" Kain dart to Zero's side, bend down, and placed his hand on standoffish prefect's shoulders. "You need blood." He stated, and without thinking. Kain lifted his wrist, fangs emerge, and sink into his wrist. Instantly, scarlet blood oozed down from the bites which caught Zero's attention.

Almost, immediately Kain's wrist is covered with blood, was drag toward the prefect's lips, and attached to it. The wild vampire lifted his free hand to brush the silver hair gently. "There, there…" he soothes the silver-haired hunter with understanding and sympathy tone.

Zero gulped down the fresh, warm thick blood that was a mixture of hot and bitter yet delicious taste touches on his tongue. The taste of blood reminds him of the hot licking fire or similar to hot pepper. He distinctly wondered if it's because Kain held the power of fire that makes his blood taste unique and different?

After a few mouthfuls of blood, Zero breaks away from the wrist as his thirsty beast is finally satisfied and back to slumber for now. He blinked a few times as his crimson fades back to his amethyst color. Zero's gaze shifted up to Kain's inquisitive burnt-orange eyes.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Sixteen**

**"Instinct"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Zero and Kain have been staring at each other silently in the stable hut until the wild vampire opened his mouth. "So… vampire, huh?" he raises his eyebrow with interest.

Zero rolled his eyes, dropped the wrist, and back away with a scowled. He wipes the trail of blood from his chin with his sleeve while Kain glances down to make sure his bite marks are healing slowly. "Now that I know you are vampire, your scent gives off as the unsubstantiated vampire." Kain said, before he sniffed few times at Zero who glared at him coldly. "In order to become an official creature of the night, you need to drink from a pureblood." The noble vampire commented offhandedly while he adjusted his sleeve over his healing bites.

"…I know that." Zero grumbled, leaned back while rested his elbow against his prop knee. His body is still tired from the struggles against his inner beast.

Kain sat on the ground without caring, crossed his legs, and leaned his palms behind him. He tilted his head with purely curious and fascinated. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Gang Leader knew of your secret." He affirmed, calmly. The silver-haired huffed softly which made Kain grinned widely. "Of course, he does."

The silver-haired hunter grunt reached inside of his pocket to take out a bottle of blood pills. He stared at it disappointedly. He just didn't expect that blood tablet are no longer work for his thirsty beast anymore. However, Kain's blood satisfied for his beast which means it will probably last a week or two. Zero's amethyst eyes shifted to Kain who is eyeing at the bottle of blood pills. "Why did you gave me your blood?" Zero asked cautiously.

Kain blinked at him. "Isn't that a simple answer?" Zero cocked his eyebrow puzzled. "Because you are thirsty, that's why."

Zero furrowed his eyebrows. "I-I don't understand…" in his other life, entire life of his existence as a vampire, no _blood _is freely given. There is _always _something. However, this noble vampire acts like it's perfectly normal to give his blood to a _thirsty _unofficial vampire?

"What is there to understand?" the wild vampire tilted his head confused. "You are thirsty, and I offered my blood. That's all."

The silver-haired hunter shakes his head. "No noble vampires offered their blood freely."

"Who cares." Kain scoffed. "It's _my _blood and I can do whatever I want with it." He affirmed, firmly with a frowned.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "So, you offer your blood to _any _vampires who are thirsty?" he sarcastically said, disbelieved and skeptical.

The noble vampire paused and give a contemplative hum. His burnt-orange eyes stare up at the ceiling then shifted back to Zero with a sharp grinned. "Okay, _maybe _not all vampires. However, I will make an exception for you, Prefect-san."

The silver-haired hunter frowned at him warily. "Why?"

Kain shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. My instinct told me that I should help you."

"Your instinct?" Zero asked, skeptical.

The laidback vampire's eyes sharpen. "Hai. Which makes me different from my cousin and other nobles. You see, not only was I born as an Aristocratic vampire. But I also born with an utmost instinct, nearly reach the level of pureblood's instinct. Not everyone knew that, of course. Besides the Gang Leader, Deputy Chief Ichijo, my cousin, and Chairman. Oh, and now you too." Kain explained, coolly.

The silver-haired hunter examined the noble vampire quietly. "…your instinct told you to help me. You just follow it? Without even considering the possibilities that could potentially risk your life?"

"What's life without taking risks?" Kain answered, sharply excited with dancing of mirth in his burnt-orange eyes.

Zero snorted with slightly amused and exasperatedly. The laidback vampire hummed. "Tell me, who else knew of your beast." He asked, curious.

"Chairman and my Master." Zero simply answered, indifferent.

The noble vampire hummed. "So, beside Gang Leader, me and those two… that means Prefect-chan doesn't know?" Zero stared at him coldly. "Relax, I won't tell her. Not my business." Kain said with amused.

White Lily neighed softly which caught their attention. Zero pushed himself off the ground, dust the hay off his uniform while Kain followed the action quietly. "Do you have a good reason why you are outside of your curfew, Akatsuki-senpai?" the silver-haired hunter said nonchalantly and reached to White Lily. He extends his hand and gently pats her nose.

Kain's grinned with caution as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "I only came because my troublemaker cousin is lurking somewhere… again." His eye twitched with slightly irritated.

Zero snorted. "Does it have something to do with you being under the victim of circumstances?" he asked, dryly. He heard that comment from the wild vampire earlier.

"You have _no _idea." The wild vampire stated gravely as his burnt-orange darken. "Gang Leader is making me take care of all the troublesome stuff." He grumbled, resigned, and exasperatedly.

The silver-haired hunter hummed while continue petting the white mare's nose gently. "I suggest returning to your dorm and I will let this go as a warning for you, Akatsuki-senpai."

Kain stared at the standoffish Prefect in surprise then grinned widely. "Huh… who would have thought you have a kind heart, Prefect-san~"

Zero twitched irritated but didn't respond. The wild vampire continued. "And please, called me Kain. After all, you did drink my blood. That makes us _friends_~" Kain sang the last part gleefully.

"…your blood taste bitter." Zero retorts deadpanned while gave a couple of pats on White Lily's neck.

The noble vampire pouted playfully. "So cold… be grateful for my blood. Otherwise, you would be in danger to yourself." Zero send his cold glared at him. Kain chuckled with amused as he steps backward. "Alright, alright. But know that whenever you need blood… I'm here." Kain declared, firmly which surprise Zero.

"Wait, you going to offer your blood to me again?" the silver-haired hunter stared at him in stunned.

Kain halted. "Of course." He tipped his head. "After all, I knew what's like to be thirsty." He said with an understanding smile. "So, I better head back before Prefect-chan busted me~ See you later, Guardian-san~"

Zero blinked dumbfounded quietly at the spot where Kain already left. He slowly shook his head and turned his gaze to White Lily who nudges her nose against his head. "Hey, girl…" Zero whispered to his friend gently. He noticed that Kain never ask him questions about his life. He also noticed that Kain changed his nickname from _"Prefect-san"_ to _"Guardian-san"_.

How ironic.

.

* * *

.

**Moon Dormitory**

**Night Section**

**Later…**

In the corridor, in front of the double doors where Takuma stands in front of it. He gently knocked the door couple of times. "Kaname…" he called out softly, worried about his friend who has been keeping himself in his room for a while. Ever since his birthday party, Kaname has been daze for a while and he wondered if something happened to him and Zero at the balcony. After a moment of silence, there is no response from pureblood so Takuma decided to retreat for now. "….have a good sleep, Kaname." He whispered, then sauntered down the hallway.

The blonde-haired noble couldn't help but worried about the pureblood. _'Kaname has been in a daze over nearly five days now… I wondered what did they talked about it that night. I really want to know what is troubling him… I could go to see Kiryuu-kun but I'm afraid it might causes problem and I fear the consequences… more importantly, Kaname won't like it.' _He mused, with concern and resigned.

"Ichijo-sama, you're still up?" the loyal maid speaks up when she saw Takuma while holding a large stack of books on her hand and on her other hand, carry a tray with an envelope on top. "Oh, I would like to inform you that I've found all the books you requested. Should I bring it to your room?" the maid beamed at Takuma who sweatdropped at the sight of many books. Perhaps, he should have told her that he will only need one book.

Nevertheless, Takuma was grateful for her hardworking to find the books on is requested. "Hai, sorry to trouble you…" he steps toward to maid and noticed the envelope on the tray. "Thanks for your help." His green eyes also spotted fashion magazine on the tray underneath the envelope along with a pen. His eyes spark up with interest, grabbed the magazine not unkindly, and smiles warmly when he saw his lover made the front cover of the magazine. "Isn't he look gorgeous." Takuma remarked, proudly.

The maid just smiles politely as she waits for the noble vampire to grab the mail which he did. "This is…?" Takuma lifted the envelope to his sights, flip it over with confused that had a Cross symbol seal on it.

"That is for Kuran-sama." The maid answered, professionally. "A guest with an appointment has sent in a permit application to Chairman. However, the Chairman informed me that Kuran-sama must sign it since it is his personal business. Chairman said that it is urgent." She explained, civilly.

The noble vampire hummed with understanding. "Kaname-sama is busy at the moment, I'll sign it instead." Takuma said as he tucks his magazine under his arm, opened the envelope, and take out the folded application. He unfolded it and carefully read it while grabbed the foundation pen from the tray. He lifted the pen to his mouth, snapped the lid off while reading silently.

Takuma's eyes widen as he paled distressed when he reaches the bottom of the application. "It can't be…" the cap fell from his mouth in horror. "How can that person personally come here…" he muttered in disbelieving shock.

The maid blinked at him. "Do you wish for me to make clear with the Chairman, just in case?" the woman asked however, Takuma dropped everything and dash off. The maid blinked owlishly with confused. "….you didn't sign the application, Ichijo-sama." She reminded the noble vampire with a sigh. "Oh dear…" life as a maid in a vampire dormitory is never easy for her.

.

* * *

.

**Moon Dormitory**

**Aido and Kain Dorm**

The door slammed opened as Takuma shouted in fear. "Bad news! Grandfather's coming tonight!" Takuma panted with exhausted from running at a quick speed. In the dorm room, Kain is drying his hair with a towel in nothing but sweatpants while Aido is laying on his bed with a book covered his head.

Aido glanced over to Takuma lazily as he is lacking off his duty as a student. "Ichijo, are you really a vampire? So energetic in the morning…" he grumbled with irritated. Then shifted his face onto his pillow while hugging it. "Just like the vampires in the mangas, you forcibly remind me… you'll probably turn into ashes in the sunlight." He remarked.

Kain shakes his head with amused while Takuma strides straight to the heavy curtains that were covered the windows. The wild vampire raises his eyebrow with entertained when Takuma grabbed the curtain and opened it wide to revealed bright sunlight shines in the dark room.

The blonde-haired noble leaned heavily against the window with desperately. "I would be very willing to turn into ashes if I could…" he said, dramatically.

Aido shove himself from his bed and snapped at Takuma. "Do you wanna die?!" he grumbled about the sunlight is too bright.

Kain huffed as he drapes his towel over his neck and ruffled his semi-wet hair with his fingers. "The person that the Deputy Chief is so afraid of… it could only be that person." He affirms calmly even though deep down, he doesn't like that person as his instinct kept warning him to avoid interacting with that vampire man.

Takuma shuddered in fear. "Hai…" he confirmed while sulking. After a moment that he changed his attitude to serious. He turned around and leaned against the window with his arms cross. "A business so experienced in handling the outside world… to the point where there's no imaginable aspect of commerce that's not involved in… the Ichijo Enterprise. In the night world, even among vampires. He's a force to be reckoned with... Ichijo, Asato, or Ichio as he's called." He sighed heavily. "In the Council of Ancients, he continues to be one of the most senior vampires."

"I'm afraid that's not all." All male vampires turned to Ruka who is covered with a robe over her nightgown. She leaned against the doorframe while lightly touch her thick braided hair over her shoulder. "The Council of Ancients is the highest body in command of our world. However, it's not our sovereign." Ruka indicated calmly.

Takuma stared at Ruka silently while Kain and Aido glanced at each other with the apprehension of the tense atmosphere. "No…" the blonde-haired noble vampire shakes his head. "Forget it. In any case, just leave it at that." He commented and thought about his friend. _'I don't want to disturbed Kaname… even though I know he needs to be informed of my grandfather's arrival…' _he mused, worried about the pureblood. He is so exhausted and anxious that he needs his lover's arms to wrap around him.

.

* * *

.

**Moon Dormitory**

**Kaname's Dorm Room**

**Meanwhile…**

The ray of sunlight managed to get through the curtains as it dances on the ground. However, it did not trouble Kaname who is sleeping on the large indoor lounge white chair. His hand rested on his stomach while his other arm placed over his head. His chest shifted up and down slowly in slumber.

His mind is filled with a certain beautiful silver-haired and cold amethyst eyes.

.

* * *

.

**Cross Academy**

**Chairman's Office**

**Meanwhile…**

"Ichio is coming? Why the hell is the member from Council of Ancients coming here?" Yagari made a bitter face as he crossed his arms while the Chairman is sitting on his leather chair and Zero leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets with a blank face.

Kaien entwined his fingers on top of his desk with a solemn expression. "He informed me that he only wants to have a discussion with his grandson." He explained which made the hunter and young hunter snorted with skeptical.

"More like he wants to see the pureblood." The hunter pointed it out dryly.

Zero grunted, agreed with his master as he vaguely recalled "Ichio" always purely interested in pureblood in his other past life. _'I think I remembered him being interested in Kuran bloodline for a long time. Even got to the point he was obsessed with it… however, something happened to him that someone killed him.' _He mused, attempt to remember even though he heard so many things happened in his other life. So many death and losses…

The silver-haired hunter mentally shook that thought away and focus on the present. He listens attentively to his pseudo-father who is explaining about Ichio. "—was the head of the most distinguished clan of Aristocrats and one of the oldest vampires on the Council. He also made the Ichijo Enterprise so large that today all human business transactions involve his company. It shows that humans and vampires can truly co-existence in the real world."

Yagari scowled heavily. "I still don't trust him."

"Because he's a vampire?" Kaien frowned at his old friend.

The hunter narrowed his eyes. "Because he's part of the Council of Ancients. Hunter Association barely tolerates with the Council _only _because they have the agreement truce." He commented. "One single mistake could cause a _war _between hunters and vampires and the humans will be at crossfire." He said, warned the former hunter.

The Chairman sighed. "You think I don't know that? I'm aware of the heavy possibilities. Which is one of the reasons why I take my responsibility as a Chairman in this school to ensure there are no mistakes happening."

"Thus, you made two _Prefects _on the school ground." Yagari affirmatively as he jerked his head at Zero who has been listening quietly.

Kaien nodded his head solemnly. "Precisely. I know I can trust Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun." His gaze shifted from the hunter to his pseudo-son. "After all, I knew Zero-kun can handle himself against vampires as he is a well-trained hunter." He said with a smile.

Zero grunted. "I assumed that you called me here to keep an eye on that senior vampire?" he deadpanned, with knowing eyes. He has never been a call for this type of meeting before, but things will never be the same as his other past life. He knew the biggest change was that his Master is staying for a while. By now, Yagari would leave and return to the Hunter Association. However, that won't happen and Zero wasn't sure how much change it will happen in his future.

"Hai." Kaien confirmed with sheepishly smiling while Yagari sighed in heavily resigned.

The hunter glanced at Zero. "I didn't want you to do this task however, this idiot explained to me it won't cause a stir suspicious if there are Prefects who are _only _doing their job by watching over the guest. It's one of the rules, he said."

Zero cocked his eyebrow. "You want me to spy on Ichio?" he immediately sees the hidden message between the lines.

"Spy? Oh no…" the Chairman leaned back comfortably with a polite smile. "This is more of a prevent anyone who could break the rules. We wouldn't want to cause troubles." He said, calmly.

The hunters snorted simultaneously as they heard the Chairman's obvious lie but kept it to themselves. "Fortunately, it's the weekend so you don't have to worry about the change-over at dusk. Because the guest will be arriving after dusk." Kaien informed his pseudo-son who nods his head understood.

Zero pushed himself away from the wall, sauntered to the door, and reached the doorknob.

"Zero." The silver-haired Prefect paused, glanced over his shoulder with raise eyebrow with questioning. "After the guest return to his home. Please report it to me." Kaien said, politely with a faux-innocent smile. Yagari's lip twitches with slight mirth in his eye. Zero tipped his head then left the office quietly.

Once the door shut, the hunter's gaze shifted to the former hunter. "You don't trust _Ichio_?" he sarcastically emphasizes, wondered, and curious.

"It's not that I don't _trust _vampires… I'm willing to give them chance, however…" Kaien's eyes darken. "Ichio is entirely different…_circumstance_ than your average noble vampires." The hunter hummed contemplatively as he heeds the hidden warning from his old friend's words.

_"Keep an eye out for a potential enemy and pray there will never be blood spill." _

.

* * *

.

**Moon Dormitory**

**Lobby**

**Later…**

There are a handful group of vampires scattered around in the lobby room. The usual group of vampires was waiting anxiously and apprehension for the arrival guest. Takuma is very nervous as he crossed his arms with tense muscles while Shiki is leaning against him with a concerned frown on his face. The model vampire eyeing at his lover with worried, he wants to comfort Takuma, but he knew it would be useless since his lover's grandfather is coming very soon.

Shiki can provide his silent support. While Aido attempt to calm down as he silently tapping his foot against the ground. Rima is snacking on her foods as she is standing a few feet away from her partner/best friend Shiki. Kain has his hands shoved in his front pocket while scanning around quietly.

Ruka flipped her long hair over her shoulder and placed her dainty long finger on her chin with a soft smirk on her face. "If even you have to show respect and come to welcome him…" she scoffed lightly. "It must be a very frightening grandfather." She remarked before she glanced at Takuma's nervous face and ignore Shiki's warning glares at her.

"You know—" Kain speaks up calmly with a chill smirked. "—he's eccentric ten times more powerful than us. That's why every one of us has stopped to spend their free time and gathers here." The wild vampire explained, slightly harsh with the toffee-colored hair vampire who frowns irritated by his rude tone.

Rima gulped her food. "I don't want to admit it… but…" she trailed off with a nervous frowned on her face.

"I'm also afraid, Rima." Shiki assured his partner/best friend gently then glanced up at his lover who is still edgy. "But… compare to Dorm Leader Kuran, I wonder which vampire is more frightening…" he asked, uncertain with anxious. Takuma dropped his arms unintentionally and placed his arm around his lover's waist to provide his silent comfort out of reflex since they are both bonded-mates.

Aido speaks up with a solemn face. "That is to be seen."

The blonde-haired noble vampire jerked his head up at the stairs while his arm tightens around his lover. "Kaname-sama?!" Takuma's eyes widen in surprised and all vampires' heads glanced up.

The pureblood maneuver down the stairs calmly. His auburn-eyes overlook the lobby with slightly raise a questioning eyebrow. Takuma gave a squeeze on his lover then dropped his arm, went to the pureblood with worried. "You don't have to come out personally. Since he's here only to have a few words with me." He elucidated, not wanting to trouble his friend.

Kaname just shakes his head as he reached the bottom of the stairs while Takuma steps forward closer to him. "I haven't seen Ichio for a long time. I just want to come to greet him." The pureblood tilted his head at Takuma with a faux-questioning glint in his eyes. "Can't I?"

"It's not that you can't—" Takuma protest but froze when the familiar powerful aura appeared in front of the entrance of the front door.

All vampires turned their attentions to the doors. Soon, the sound of clicks and it opened inward to revealed the silver-haired Prefect with cold eyes. Zero walked forward with someone follow behind him, then the silver-haired hunter steps aside, and halted with his arms cross.

A tall vampire strides inside the dormitory, he has pale-blonde hair that grown to his neck, neatly pushed away with few bangs frame his face, beard and mustache to make his appearance looked older, icy-blue eyes, fair skin, and wears a black business suit with a black long ankle-length trench coat. Ichijo, Asato who preferred Ichio.

The senior vampire's gaze instantly spotted the pureblood who stared at him blankly. "Ah, Kuran-sama." Ichio greeted, politely. Ichio steps forwards to Kaname while Zero's eyes sharpen on the senior vampire in the background. "As expected, pure bloods are different from nobles. Even if your whole body is stained with blood. You still won't be tainted. Just like the everlasting fragrance of flowers." He reached the pureblood's hand, grasps it, and lifts it to his face while a pair of certain eyes narrowed with warily. "This overflowing youth, strength, and beauty…" before Kaname's hand nearly touch by Ichio's lips. "…I earnestly hope that one day I'll be able to share in your incomparable blood—"

"_Kaname-sama!"_

"_Wait!"_

_**CLICK**_

_Silence_


	17. Night Seventeen: Fascinate

***double-take at the numbers of reviews/favs/follows* ...well damn. *impressed***

**Thanks so much for the favs, reviews, and follows~ *excited* **

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**I don't own Vampire Knight. *sigh sadly***

**Enjoy~ *sipping my tea* Also, please take good care of yourself, be healthy, and be safe~ ^^**

* * *

**Moon Dormitory**

**Lobby**

_Silence_

The tense atmosphere in the lobby room as vampires stared at the scene with uneasy and apprehensive in their stiff muscles. Ruka's hands are pressed against Kaname's chest while Aido's hand grabbed Ichio's wrist, yank away from the pureblood's hand.

However, what is the most shocking was that _Kiryuu, Zero _the cold-hearted standoffish Prefect is pointed his Bloody Rose directly at the back of the senior vampire head. Zero's expression is perfectly calm and yet his amethyst eyes are icy-cold.

Kaname's gaze stared straight at the silver-haired hunter with surprised while his inner circle friends were surprised as well. Except for Kain who has half-smirked with knowing glint in his burnt-orange eyes. _'I knew it, Guardian-san is too kind~' _Kain mused, intrigued and curious of the occur so far.

"Look at this…" Ichio comments calmly as his icy-blue eyes scanned around. "I'm grateful for such a lively welcome… but there's no need for everyone to be overcautious. And I believe your action is completely unnecessary, Prefect." He said with disapproval from the last part to Zero.

Zero's eyes sharpen even harder. "I apologize, Ichijo-san. However, there are rules, and one of them is any fangs near Kuran-senpai are strictly prohibited."

"Because he's a Pureblood?" Ichio asked, mockingly.

The silver-haired hunter tightens his Bloody Rose gun. "Because he's a student of the Cross Academy. Just like any students, _both_ vampires and humans, no fangs are allowed to touch the skin." A small sharp smirked appeared on his face. "I'm just only following the rules as a Prefect, sir." He answered, lightly mockingly yet politely.

Kain covered his amused smirked with his fist while he is watching the scene containing a gleeful attitude. Takuma gapped at the silver-haired hunter while Shiki raises his eyebrow with impressed. Rima stared at the scene blankly while holding a piece of her snack in shock. Aido and Ruka were staring at the scene in baffled and astonished. And Kaname's auburn eyes spark with interested, confused, and curious.

It was very oddly strange to see cold-hearted Prefect act like this when he _despises _vampires.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Seventeen**

**"Fascinate"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Ichio's expression hardens. "I only came to visit my adorable grandson." He explained his reasons for the visit.

Zero hummed in skeptical but kept the gun pointed at the senior vampire.

"Kiryuu-san." Kaname speaks up softly, gain Zero's attention as his amethyst-eyes shifted to auburn-eyes. "Thank you, however, will you please lower your _anti-vampire_ gun?" he asked, politely as he heavily emphasizes the words to warn the senior vampire. "I'm sure he didn't mean to start _unnecessary _chaos, right?"

Ichio narrowed his eyes. "Of course not, Kuran-sama." He reluctantly agreed with the pureblood prince.

The silver-haired hunter huffed silently as he lowered his Bloody Rose gun, step back a couple of times but kept his guard up while eyeing the senior vampire.

"Kuran-sama—" Kaname shifted his attention to the vampire man with a cold polite smile. "—seeing you so healthy is most important. That time when you abruptly rejected me becoming your guardian. It began from that day..." He trailed off.

Kaname's eyes sharpen. "Because I didn't wish to be spoiled." He answered, briefly and short. Then his auburn eyes shifted to Kain with silent order before he glances at Ruka.

Kain immediately obeyed, went to Ruka, and not unkindly grabbed her to break free from Kaname's arms. "Ruka." Kain's tone warned her. "Let go of him. This isn't acceptable action." Ruka unwillingly released the pureblood, pulled away. The wild vampire's burnt-orange eyes shifted to his cousin with warning eyes. "Aido."

Zero almost immediately knew that Aido will do something unprofessional and lose his temper. He briefly recalled that Hanabusa, Aido has a short temper when it comes to anyone who disrespectful the pureblood's honor. So, the silver-haired hunter walked to the idol vampire, grabbed his wrist which shocked Aido.

"W-what?!" Aido was taken aback and yelped in slight pain and stunned when he felt his wrist squeeze painfully. The idol vampire let go of the senior vampire's wrist. "You—!"

Zero gracefully pulled Aido away, dropped his hand to push the noble vampire away. "Calm down, senpai." He interjected, coolly with a cautious tone.

Ichio watches his surrounding quietly then his icy-blue eyes went back to Kaname. "My Lord, it's because of your presence here, that I was able to leave my grandson here at the Academy without any worries." He bowed respectfully. "Now, may I have a moment alone with my grandson?"

"Of course." Kaname tipped his head. "Takuma can take you to one of the empty rooms." He said, offhandedly.

Zero watched quietly when the senior vampire was guided by his grandson to one of the empty rooms for private business. _'…shit… this means I have to wait whenever they finish their personal talk.' _He mentally grimaced, as he smoothly turned off the safety and holster his trustworthy gun. He ignores the whispers and eyes on him while he considers finding a wall to lean on so he can wait comfortably.

"Kiryuu-san." Zero's muse break as his attention went to the pureblood with cock eyebrow. "Please, allow me to escort you to the room where you can wait comfortably whenever Ichio is done with his personal business with his grandson." Kaname offered with a civilly smile.

The silver-haired hunter eyeing the pureblood warily with suspicious contemplative. Last time they were alone was a few nights ago at the balcony, however, there wasn't any problem which Zero find it strangely peculiar. In his other life, they both always, _always _fought and argue against each other. Not even hiding their distrust and hatred for each other. However, now, there's almost… civil between them. Not that Zero _likes _the Kuran pureblood, in fact, he _still _dislikes the pureblood.

But he _doesn't _hate the pureblood enough to want him to pull the bullet into Kuran's brain. Zero briefly wondered it's because he no longer has romantic feelings for Yuuki, now all he sees was just a vampire who is born as pureblood. A pureblood who is in love with his sister. Which was disturbing and _wrong_ in his own opinion. He is questioning the pureblood's mind sometimes. The silver-haired hunter mentally sighed heavily when he noticed the eyes on him which grant on his nerves, _especially _that his hunter instinct is alarmingly high alert because of vampires surrounding him. "Fine." Zero grunted, coldly.

Kaname smiles softly as his auburn eyes sparks with interest. He glanced at Kain. "Inform us when Ichio is done with his business." Kain nodded his head and Kaname turned his attention to the prefect. "Please, follow me." The silver-haired hunter frowned but reluctantly followed the pureblood silently.

Ruka's gaze was filled with envious, jealously, furious, and upset while Aido steps forward to protest but was pulled back by Shiki who sharply shook his head. Kain's burnt-orange eyes follow them with curiosity but respect to stay with his hands on Ruka to prevent her from going after the pureblood. Rima returns to her snack after she was satisfied that the drama is over.

.

* * *

.

**Moon Dormitory**

**Resting Room**

Zero steps into the room while observed the room with half-interested. The room reminded him of a perfect magazine cover. There are two large cream-white couch but inlaid with fine red silk, the white lace curtains are linen, the kind of white that is untouched by hands and devoid of dust. A cursory look to the right shows him the almost hidden cords that are used to open and close the curtains. There are no bookshelves, no coffee tables, nor even anything to entertain anyone. The floor is highly polished wood, dark and free of either dust or clutter.

"This is the Resting Room. Anyone who comes here rest before or after their classes." Kaname informed as he sauntered to one of the couches. "However, this room was barely touch since the windows are not cover by heavy curtains." He said, sat down on the cushion, and swing his leg over his knee as he leaned back comfortably while crossing his arms loosely. Kaname tilted his head with a polite smile. "Please, sit."

Zero eyeing the pureblood then sighed. He went to the empty couch and sat down across from Kaname. The silver-haired hunter sits up with tense while his eyes observed his surrounding with caution. After a moment of silence, the pureblood opened his mouth. "Tell me, Kiryuu-san. Do you have an answer to my offer?"

The silver-haired hunter raises his eyebrow with a mixture of curious and warily.

"To transfer here." Kaname clarifies, calmly.

Zero snorted. "Do you not have patience?" he remarked, dryly.

"I usually do have patience, however, I was not aware it would take days to consider my offer." Kaname explained, politely.

The silver-haired hunter huffed. His amethyst eyes scrutinizing the pureblood thoughtfully as he slowly leaned back against the couch. "I haven't been around Yuuki for days." He pointed it out, knowing that Kaname only asks him because he wants to protect the Chairman's adopted daughter. Kaname just smiles as he lightly drumming his fingers on his arm. "Unless there's another reason that I'm not informed of?"

"I'm just concern that one day, your thirst will be too much for your unofficial vampire body." Zero mentally snorted as he knew that Kaname is _not _concern about him. He's only concerned about Yuuki and _maybe _humans in school.

Zero shakes his head as his shoulders slowly relax. "I'm fine. My thirst isn't having any trouble against my _unofficial _vampire body." He said, firmly as thanks to Kain's blood. It was enough for his beast to finally calm down for a while.

The pureblood carefully observed the silver-haired hunter. "Is that so?" he tilted his head. "…what if there's a way that your body won't struggle anymore? That you no longer have to depend on the blood tablets?"

"What do you mean?" Zero narrowed his eyes warily with a frowned.

Kaname hummed. "I could offer you my blood in exchange that you will transfer here." He declared to Zero who stared at him dumbfounded.

.

* * *

.

**Class Section**

**Classroom**

**Meanwhile…**

The Homeroom teacher glared at Yuuki who sweatdropped with a sheepish expression. She has been sleeping class for too many times that her teacher was fed up with her distracted and misses out on lectures. So, he gave her detention on the weekend which is currently why she is sitting in the front row seat.

"Now, open your textbook." The homeroom teacher pointed at the textbooks on her desk. "I won't let you go till you finish your assignments _and _homework."

Yuuki whines softly with comedic tears at the sight of mountain assignments that she has to finish. All alone. On her own. Her shoulders slumped mourn that she won't get to sleep anytime soon. Luckily, Zero isn't in trouble and handling patrolling on his own.

The thought of a silver-haired prefect makes her upset further. Yuuki frowned sadly while she grabbed one of the textbooks, flipped it open, and stare at the page, not even read a single word. Her mind was filled with Zero and his cold-heart attitude toward her. She doesn't know what to do with him. She's scared for him and wanted to _help _him.

But Zero refuses to let her in. And she doesn't know what to do. Although, she doesn't want to give up on him. She cares about him too much to leave him alone. Yuuki genuinely wants to stay by his side and be there for him. Be his shield and protect him. He is her _family_, after all.

The brunette snapped out of it when the door opened as her brown eyes snapped to the figure which surprised her.

Yagari tipped his head at the homeroom teacher respectfully. "Excuse me, I've come to talk with Cross-san for a moment."

The homeroom teacher frowned but nodded his head. "Of course, I'll just head for a bathroom break and return." Yuuki and Yagari watched the homeroom teacher left and once the door shut, leaving them alone in the classroom.

Yagari turned his attention on Yuuki who stared at him in confusion. "C-can I help you, sir?"

The hunter shoves his hands into his jacket's pockets. "Cross, Yuuki…" the brunette gulped nervously while she fidgeted in her seat. "…I just want to inform you that you have no right to demand _my _student like he's a piece of property to own."

Yuuki flinched back when she heard the hunter's cold, harsh tone on her. "W-what?"

"Zero has been through hard enough times that he doesn't need a _little girl _to burden him. He has responsibilities, unlike you." Yagari blurted to her, coldly as he stands in front of her.

The brunette girl stared at him baffled, hurt, and stunned. "W-why… why do you care?"

The hunter snorted. "Like I said before, he's my student. I've trained him to become a vampire hunter since he was seven years old. I know that boy for ten years now, and I _refuse _to let someone like _you _order him around, to manipulate him to your side. He's _not _a thing to be used, Cross-san." His eye sharpens at her anxious and fears expression. "Zero _is my _family and I won't stand by and watch you destroy him."

Then Yagari whirled around, walked toward the doors leaving Yuuki in silence. However, the brunette snapped out of it and stood on her feet as she slammed her palms on the desk. "W-wait!" the hunter paused as his hand was on the doorknob. "Zero is my family too!" she protested with determined.

Yagari glanced her over his head with unimpressed. "Then why is he always so miserable around you?" that hit Yuuki's heart harder as she winces in shocked. She watched the hunter left the classroom and silence appeared.

The brunette Perfect sank down to her seat while feeling disheartened. "…Zero…in miserable? I… I made him… feel that?" she muttered, confused, sad, and dismay.

Did she really cause Zero so upset because of her?

But why?

.

* * *

.

**Moon Dormitory **

**One of the Rooms**

**Meanwhile…**

Takuma stared at his grandfather anxiously. "Grandfather…"

Ichio has been standing in front of the closed door in one of the empty rooms so they could have a private discussion. The senior vampire slowly turned around to face his grandson. "You seem to enjoy a lot of Kaname's trust." He stared blankly. "Continue to wait upon him. And keep an eye on his movements." He reminded his grandson sternly.

The noble vampire's green eyes darken as his grandfather continued. "I let you stay on at this Academy because of this reason."

"Grandfather, you don't understand." Ichio narrowed his eyes at Takuma quietly. "I won't do anything to harm my friend." Takuma noticed his grandfather's icy-blue became harden with angry glares. "P-please don't glare at me." Takuma sweats nervously with an uncomfortable smile.

Ichio huffed with displeased. "No, the one who doesn't understand is you. In this narrow world of the school—" he glanced around with disgusted. "—A friendship built on the basis of hypocritical peace…" he scoffed and shakes his head.

"I like to believe that the Cross Academy is peaceful." Takuma reflected with a polite and respectful smile as he doesn't want to anger his grandfather on purpose.

Ichio frowned deeply with discontent. "There's no such thing as real peace." He affirmed as he eyeing his grandson. "When you _believe _that there is peace… that you have good things in life…" he trailed off and gritted his teeth harshly.

"Grandfather?" Takuma asked, concerned for his grandfather's sudden sorrowful glint in his icy-blue eyes which was very rare for him to witness.

Ichio closed his eyes. "I've been around long enough to know that good thing never last."

The young noble vampire furrowed his eyebrows as his hands at his sides clenched in fists. After a moment his grandfather sighed heavily and open his cold icy-blue eyes. "Your _friends_… your _mate_…" Ichio spat the words as if they are distasteful to him. "…they will vanish from your life and you will end up alone." He warned Takuma sternly.

Takuma stared at Ichio silently as his green eyes lowered to the ground blankly.

.

* * *

.

**Moon Dormitory**

**Resting Room**

**Meanwhile…**

Zero _knew _that offer blood from pureblood is outrageous and strictly forbidden in the shadow world. Hell, there's even _treason _if _anyone _dares to drink, even a tiny drop of Kuran's blood will put anyone to meet their demise. So, the silver-haired hunter was flabbergasted by ridiculous offered that came out of the pureblood's mouth. He shakes his head. "Are you stupid?" he blurted it out, baffled.

Kaname blinked in surprise. He never heard that word to be said that is direct to his face. The pureblood raises his eyebrow at Zero's confidence with thoughtfully. Kaname knew that the young hunter is very confident and calm, never afraid to speak his mind out loud. "No. I am not." Kaname answered, coolly.

"Are you sure?" Zero narrowed his eyes at Kaname warily and curious. "Because you do realize that offer your blood to me is practically treason, right?" he pointed it out, disbelieved and uneasy.

The Pureblood frowned bemusement. "Do you not want my blood?" he asked, questioning the hunter. He knew from all his life, every vampire had desires to taste his blood, and not even a single one deny of wanting his blood.

"_No_!" Zero rebuffed and scowled exasperatedly. "As much as it pains me to say this—you are a Pureblood, which means you are sacred in the shadow world. There isn't many pureblood left, and not to forget… you are Kuran. The Noble and Ancient bloodline of Kuran Clan that goes back to thousands of years. _You _have the royalty running through your veins." He explained, bitter as he doesn't want to feed the pureblood ego, but it was cold hard truth.

Kaname couldn't help but feel amazed by the silver-haired hunter's knowledge about his lineage. The pureblood finds himself rather the thought of a beautiful cold creature to know his background was rather satisfied and delightful. "I'm surprised that you knew about my heritage." He said, interested and curious.

"It's real facts." The silver-haired hunter grumbled as he long relaxes his muscles and runs his long fingers through his hair. "Plus, I'm a vampire hunter. I have to know these things." He added, casually.

"Vampire hunter that threatening to use his Bloody Rose on the senior vampire in order to protect me." Kaname indicates with a calm smile.

Zero narrowed his eyes at the pureblood. "I'm just doing my job as Prefect." He muttered, irritated. "No matter how much I dislike you, you are _still _one of the students in Cross Academy. Under my protection, I _will _make sure none of the students are harmed."

"Both vampires and humans?" the pureblood ask, slightly skeptical and curious. The standoffish Prefect nods his head in reply. "Interesting… you… have grown, Kiryuu-san." Kaname's lip twitches as his auburn-eyes lighten up with genuine intrigue.

'_I've grown a long time ago.' _Zero mused despair, sadness, loneliness, and loss. In his other life, it was a long and hard journey that he was forced to grow more mature, less ignorant, and relayed on survival instincts as a vampire _and _hunter. His body may be unmarked and unofficial, but his spirit and his mind still held onto the scars. The silver-haired hunter closed his eyes in attempted to conceal his vulnerable emotions. "I will need more time to ponder your offer—" he snapped his eyes with warning glint. "—_not _your blood, but the transfer. I will give you my official answer when the time is right." He said, adamant.

"Alright. I will wait for your answer." Kaname decided as he will keep his eye out for the young hunter for now. He carefully examined Zero across from him contemplative. "What do you like to do, Kiryuu-san?"

Zero blinked perplexed by the sudden change of question from the pureblood. "Excuse me?" he wasn't sure he heard that right.

Kaname's eyes spark mirth. "Hobbies. Something you enjoy doing." He clarified, politely.

"Why?" the silver-haired hunter asked in suspicion.

The pureblood shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I'm curious."

"You know that curiosity killed the cat, right?" Zero remarked, wryly with irritated.

Kaname hummed. "True, but it's a good thing that cat had eight lives left." He comments, dryly.

Zero snorted reluctantly amused. He glanced around, considering answer the question from pureblood. Normally, before in his other life. He would avoid the Kuran and never answer any of the questions. Always argue and fight. He wanted to tell this pureblood that it's none of his business or even response that all he does was sleep and eat. However, to his unwillingly admitted that Kaname has never treated him _horribly _and plus, they've been civil with each other lately.

_'Might as well answer him. It wouldn't hurt.' _Zero mused, carefully decided that it should be fine. As long as they treated each other civilly, then there's no need for aggressive acts. "Sleeping and…it's been years, but if I have time… I would play the piano." He revealed one of the hidden personal favorite hobbies he truly enjoyed. He fondly recalled how he touches the cold keys, and how he can control the music while listening to the piano's sing. And he also recalled that sometime, _when he played the piano, his twin brother played the violin. The music that is heard through the mansion while his parents were watching them, with admiration and pride. _

Zero shut his eyes as his heart sank sorrowful that he won't return to that time. It only belongs inside of his memories.

Kaname was surprised but he was fascinated by the silver-haired hunter. "Piano… I didn't know you play such an elegant instrument." Zero grunted as he opened his eyes with a guarded look. "Are you going to return play the piano?"

"…I don't know." Zero muttered, unsure. It has been a _very _long time since he played it. It's been _decades _since he touches the keys of the cold piano. He wants to play but he is scaredthat if he plays, he will _see the ghost from his memories_. His hands curled into tight fists when he thought about it.

The pureblood noticed the young hunter's struggle with his inner conflict emotions. "I enjoy reading and playing chess." He explained his interests, without knowing why he wants to help Zero out of struggle.

Zero pulled away from his negative emotion to Kaname's answer. "How… sophisticated." He remarked, dryly.

"And playing the piano is not sophisticated?" Kaname retort with a dry smile.

The silver-haired hunter snorted. "Touché."

"Well met, sir." Kaname smirked slightly smugly which Zero shakes his head but small mirth in his amethyst eyes.

The knocks interrupted them, they turned their attention to Kain who is standing in the doorway with a half-grinned. Kain noticed the semi-civil atmosphere, almost _friendly _air between the pureblood and the hunter. "Kaname-sama, Guardian-san… I've come to inform you that Ichio is leaving." The wild vampire announced.

Zero pushed himself from the couch and adjusted his jacket and make sure his gun is properly secure in his holster. "I'll hake my leave now." He glanced at Kaname with contemplative for a brief moment. "It was… surprisingly decent chat with you, Kuran-senpai." Zero reluctantly admitted.

"It was my pleasure." Kaname responds with an astonishing surprise yet pleased smile on his face.

The silver-haired hunter tipped his head, sauntered around the couch to the doorway. Kain steps aside before he gave his greeting grinned to the young hunter. When Zero is out of their sights, Kaname's mind is filled with the recent occurrence that happened with Zero from the beginning to now.

While Kain carefully observed his leader. "Kaname-sama?" he gently called out. When he got the pureblood's attention. "Do you want to see Aido and Ruka?" Kain knew this type of routine since Kaname doesn't like anyone who loses their composures in front of the guests.

"No. Not right now. I will deal with them later." Kaname said, calmly as he uncrossed his legs and stood up. "I would like to be alone. You may go." He dismissed his friend/follower who nods his head and left silently. _'Kiryuu-san… Zero… you are becoming more and more fascinating creature.' _He mused with a small smile on his face while his gaze stares at the moon through the windows when he walked toward the glass.

Kaname finds himself that he wants to learn _more _about the stunning creature with silver hair like the moon and amethyst eyes like gems.


	18. Night Eighteen: Ponder

**Thanks so much for the favs, reviews, and follows~ *grin***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**I don't own Vampire Knight. *sob***

**Enjoy~ *munching on cookies* Also, please take good care of yourself, be healthy, and be safe~ ^^**

* * *

**Moon Dormitory**

**Kaname's Dorm Room**

**Later…**

Kaname is laying comfortably on the large indoor lounge white chair. His gaze is reading the reports while his other hand takes a couple of papers from the coffee table that was close to him. The coffee table was messily covered with books, paperwork, and reports. He pulled the new report onto the growing pile with boredom. He has been reading the reports for a while however, he long senses the presence outside of his private room doors.

The pureblood mentally sighed weary, he knew that she won't leave until he acknowledges her. "Ruka…" he called out, coolly as he knowingly she can hear him. "If I just ignore you any longer, are you going to stand there all night?" he said, slightly annoyed. The pureblood wants to be alone with his work.

The door clicked open to revealed nervous Ruka. "Kaname-sama." Ruka step inside and closed the door behind her. The toffee-haired vampire walked closer with red blushes. "I've not gotten any scolding." She said shyly.

Kaname sighed softly as he closed his eyes. "You want to be scolded? What a strange girl." He muttered, he already decided not to deal with Ruka and Aido since he knew they were just protective of him. Maybe he should inform them that they are forgiven but if it happens next time, he will scold them.

"Kaname-sama is a gentle person." Ruka comments with admired and awe. "In front of Ichio… you were helping Aido and me… so that he knew you are in control. That he can trust you. Without knowing that we— Aido and I… are important to you." She said, feeling satisfied and happy.

Kaname hummed in response while reading the paperwork. Ruka stared at him then noticed a letter on the ground. She walked toward it, bend down and pick up the letter. The toffee-haired girl placed the letter on the coffee table. "Thanks." The pureblood appreciates after he noticed her kindness act. He was too lazy to get up and pick up the letter on his own.

"Kaname-sama." Ruka boldly leaned over the pureblood who lowered his reports. His auburn eyes stared blankly at her shy yet coy face. "Please… take my blood. To express my gratitude for you." Ruka used her nails to dig in, blood spill out and drop onto Kaname's cheek, and descend down to the cushion beneath him.

The pureblood raise his hand and covered Ruka's neck. The noble vampire twitches when she felt his hand pressed pressure against her neck. "Ruka." Kaname admonished Ruka gently. "There's no need for that. Thank you but I am not in the mood."

Ruka stared at him then nodded her head. "Hai, Kaname-sama." The pureblood watched the noble vampire moved away, turn, and walk out of his room.

He released a loud sigh before the door shut. Kaname reached his cheek, wipes the blood away while staring at the ceiling. Kaname isn't interested in taking _anyone's _blood. He only wants the taste of a certain person. He closed his eyes to image her appearance in his mind once again.

_[The moonlight shines upon a silver hair that makes it glow, amethyst eyes that makes it gleam like beautiful rare treasures, skin that is so white like pure snow, and standing on the balcony. His appearance was hauntingly beautiful.] _

Kaname's eyes snapped open with puzzled. He didn't mean to think about the Prefect as he only wants to think about Yuuki. But whenever he tried to think of her, it's always coming back to a young hunter. He knows that Zero is a fascinating puzzle to learn because he wants to know _everything _about him. Kaname admitted that Zero is a gorgeous creature, he would make an astoundingly irresistible and exquisite once he becomes an official vampire. And sometimes he does wonder what his blood would taste like.

The Pureblood blink as the realization hit him.

Oh.

Kaname hummed. _'…to think my beast wants to taste his blood.' _Surprisingly, that didn't disgust him at all.

Which means… _Oh_.

His auburn eyes lit up with understanding.

Now he understands why he wants Zero to touch his blood.

Kuran, Kaname the Pureblood Prince has found himself to be interested in Kiryuu, Zero.

As in…

…_intimately_.

And he has _no idea _how that happened nor _why_. "Kiryuu-san… Zero… you are truly a puzzle." He muttered, intrigue, and amazed. Never would he have thought that his beast finds someone more interesting than Cross, Yuuki.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Eighteen**

**"Ponder"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Cross Academy**

**Cross' Resident**

**Basement**

**A Week Later…**

The sound of gun firing heard shooting at the target in the shooting range area inside of the basement where it's known for the training room. The silver-haired hunter used his trustworthy gun to practice his marksmanship. Which he didn't need to since he never once fail his target. Zero couldn't help but recall when is the last time he _actually _fought with his Bloody Rose with someone he _completely _trusts?

His finger froze at the trigger when he remembered that dark time of his other life.

**[Flashback Memory]**

_A bitter wind swept the hillside and the ground was slick with ongoing rain. The town is littered with bodies, gore, and blood. Crimson-red, jet-black, and forest-green are the new colors of what was once a spirited town, which has now become the stage of a long, destructive battle. The air was heavy and thick with the scent of smokes, chopper-blood, burnt fleshes, and harsh wind along with the sound of downpouring rain along with bullets released from guns and snarls from creatures of the night. _

_Vampires and hunters are fighting each other supremacy. A silver-haired hunter dart out of the hiding and pulled his trigger to rabid vampires' headshot gracefully and effortlessly. _

"_Zero!" the silver-haired hunter halted when he heard the voice that he was long familiar with. He jerked his head over, but the bodies were in the way of his views. So, he leaped over the abandoned car's roof and whirled around until his amethyst eyes spotted one of his trustworthy friends. Zero immediately bound over to the next vehicle, hopped to the automobile after automobile effortlessly._

_Instantly, his gaze found large rouge vampires fighting against one hunter. A tall, lean hunter with messy, ash-brown hair with nose-length bangs, sharp hazel eyes, and wore tight black tank top, black leather ankle-length jacket, black jeans tucked into black combat boots, and silver stud belt with chain hanging on his left side. Blood was splattered painted on his face and hands. His boots somehow got covered with soaked crimson-blood despite there is still on-going rain. His hair slicks to his face as his bang was pushed behind to reveal his fierce and determined eyes. The hunter held twin sai daggers as he slashed across one of the vampire's chest and blood spurts out. _

_Zero immediately raised his Bloody Rose and pulled the trigger to one of the vampires who nearly bite the hunter's neck from behind. The hunter whirled around, kicked the dead vampire away as the corpse flew back, collide against the enemies, and fell back. The hunter jerked his hazel eyes up to meet the calm amethyst eyes. _

_"Took your time, Zero!" the hunter grinned sharply at his long-time friend. _

_The silver-haired hunter snorted, leaped over, and gracefully fired his gun to each vampires' head and heart. While the hunter stabbed and beheaded the enemies with is sai daggers. Before the enemies knew, two hunters were back-to-back in the middle of the large circle. "How the hell did you managed to attract them surrounding you, Kaito?"_

_Kaito chuckled humorlessly. "What can I say, Zero? I'm practically appealing to vampires." He joked which made Zero rolled his eyes exasperatedly yet fondly. "I mean, even you couldn't stay far away from me more than a day." _

_"Sure." Zero sarcastically said, knowing that his long-time old friend was only joking. "If I recalled right, Master said that you love flirting with Death too much to the point that Death will eventually get tired of you." _

_The hunter chortled. "You really think Death will stop seducing me? As if…" the hunters used their weapons against the enemies, killed them one by one effortlessly and gracefully as if they are dancing in the rain of the battlefield._

_After a moment, the hunters killed the vampires as they are scattered around them. Kaito sighed heavily as his sai daggers are dripping with blood while he leaned back against Zero's back. "Damn… I want gum." He blunted, craving for tasting flavor of gum. _

_Zero shakes his head as his lip twitched. "You and your gum." Yet he took out a pack of mint gum and handed it to Kaito who perked up with excitement. _

_"I knew you love me, Zero!" Kaito grabbed it not unkindly and ruffled his friend's wet hair messily. "Thanks." He sharply grinned at the silver-haired hunter. "Now, let's finish this battle." The hunter stated before he popped a piece of gum in his mouth. Kaito twirling his sai daggers in both hands skillfully._

_Zero watched his friend threw one of the sai daggers and struck into one of the enemies' eyeshot in the distance. "Not bad." The silver-haired hunter commented, calmly. _

_Kaito winked at him, playfully. "Let go before Master scold us for dilly-dally." He joked, then dart to the dead corpse while slashed the vampires with his other sai dagger then pluck his dagger out of the dead body's eye. _

_The silver-haired hunter added a new magazine in his Bloody Rose and fired it to the rouge vampires while keeping his eyes out for his friend's back. _

**[End of Flashback Memory]**

Zero snapped out of it when his vampire instinct poked him as he sharply turned his cold gaze over to the door. When the door opened, revealed Yagari who held up a mini-black envelope that Zero knew it's from the Hunter Association. "You got a new mission, brat." The hunter handed it over to Zero.

The silver-haired hunter gently set his Bloody Rose on the counter, grabbed the envelope not unkindly, and flipped it over. He saw a blue sealed which means elimination, he unsealed it, took out a folded paper, unfolded it, and quickly scanned it through. "Its C-Rank mission for my to eliminate E-Level vampires from the abandoned warehouse not too far from here." He explained, blankly to his master without caring that he just told someone his true mission.

Yagari leaned his shoulder against the wall with his arms cross. "Sounds like a chore for you." He commented, coolly. "It'll only take a few hours for you to complete the mission. Make sure you write a report and hand it to me in the morning."

"Hai." Zero nods his head, understanding. The silver-haired hunter ambled to the counter, grabbed his Bloody Rose as he prepares for his mission soon.

.

* * *

.

**Cross Academy **

**Courtyard**

**Later…**

Yuuki walked around aimlessly while staring at the ground ahead of her. Her hair is covered with her sadness and hurt eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about Zero and Yagari's words. The Prefect girl did play with ideas to confront Zero and trapped him in the same room as her so they _could _have _real _talk about whatever the problem was.

The brunette girl sighed heavily as she lifted her head while breeze playing with her short hair. From the corner of her brown eyes. She spotted something silver and black. Yuuki halted, turned her head and eyes widen in astonished surprise to see Zero sneaking off in different outfits through the woods. Yuuki furrowed her eyebrows with confused and followed him quietly.

Yuuki doesn't understand what's going on with Zero exactly, but maybe she will find the answers to wherever Zero's heading off to? Maybe it will help her to get close to the cold-hearted Prefect? Her heart swells with hope while she hid behind one of the trees when Zero reached the fence.

Her eyes widen in stunned when Zero run toward the large fence, double kicked upward on it, and leaped up as his hand caught the edge then pulled himself up easily. The moonlight shines upon him that reminds Yuuki of the mysterious creatures that can fly over the high fence and buildings. When Zero dropped down to the other side as his trench coat flew behind him like black wings.

The brunette girl blinked in shock then shakes her head to snap out of it. She ran toward the fence with hope to caught up to Zero however, a hand dart out and grabbed her wrist. Yuuki squealed in frightened shocked and immediately took out her staff.

However, her staff was easily taken out as it was dropped on the ground and her brown eyes met the stern azure-blue eye. "Y-Yagari-sensei?" Yuuki stuttered nervously and confused.

"…I strongly advice you to continue your duty, Cross-san." Yagari said, coldly while he is holding her wrist.

Yuuki frowned deeply. "B-but… Zero…" she glanced over her shoulder where Zero disappeared over the fence to somewhere.

"He's doing his duty as a hunter." Yagari answered, nonchalantly. "Now, will you leave him be and go do your duty?" he stared at her blankly.

The brunette girl gritted her teeth, frustrated and sad. She lowered her head as she shut her eyes while her wrist is still hanging by the hunter's hand who is waiting for her answer. "…my memory began on that snowy day, ten years ago…" Yuuki released her shuddering sigh while Yagari raises his eyebrow. "The pure white snow and the red blood together with terror. That memory of being hugged warmly by Kaname-senpai. I was saved by him from the bloodthirsty vampire. Kaname-senpai took me to Chairman and because of him, I learned a lot of things…"

Yagari frowned, wondering where Kaien's adopted daughter's going with this strange conversation. Yuuki continued. "I was scared that he was a vampire at first, then later I learned that not all vampires are terrible. Every year's birthday, every special day of the season. It was allowed me to meet with Kaname-senpai even though, it got shorter and shorter. I made sure that it was more memorable and more fun with him more than anything. And then… after that, when that time came, four years ago… Chairman Cross brought Zero…" she trailed off, then slowly lifted her head up and stared at the hunter's eye with teary eyes.

"He was covered in blood. Completely drenched and… I didn't understand why he was so cold and distant. He hated it, said that some vampire bit him and it made him felt disgusted. I couldn't stand still and leave him alone like that. So, I wanted to help him. I watched over Zero every day, make sure he eats every day, bathe every day, and stay by his side every day… but then…" Yuuki's lips tremble. "…one day, Kaname-senpai visited us. Zero hurt him with a dinner knife and… I learned that he _despises _vampires. I wanted to comfort him, to let him know that _not all _vampires are bad. But… it changed _everything _once Chairman made Cross Academy."

The hunter slowly released her wrist while staring at her and Yuuki gently touch her wrist and pressed against her chest. "I thought… humans and vampires _can _get along… but Zero said I was too naïve. Too ignorant. But I didn't listen. So, I ended up going to the Moon Dorm and waited for Kaname-senpai. I waited for many hours until I fell asleep. And then… I woke up and searched for him. I found Kaname-senpai drank someone's blood. My thought was, _"Vampires are the night creatures in need of blood who drinks it"_. And that was when I realized how _different _we are. I'm a human and he's a vampire. That's a fact. And it was also that I was made know what fear means… and Zero helped me, he made sure that I was safe and protected." Yuuki bit her lip after a moment then her brown eyes harden with resolve. "I want to help Zero."

Yagari stared at her then sighed as he turned away while runs through his wavy jet-black hair with is long fingers. "…you want to help him?"

"H-hai!" Yuuki's eyes brighten up with hopeful and eager.

The hunter closed his eye. "Leave him alone." Yuuki froze as her hope fades away.

"W-why?"

Yagari opened his eye and Yuuki never seen such soften in his eye before. "Because Zero isn't the type to open up and talk about his feelings easily to anyone. You said that you were saved by Kuran on a snowy day, correct?"

The prefect was surprised that the hunter _actually _listened to her story. She nodded her head in confirmed that he was correct. Yagari opened his mouth. "Four years ago, on a snowy night… was when Zero became cold, just like snow." Yuuki furrowed her eyebrows confused yet attempt to understand. "He is never heartless, he just learns not to use his heart often…" the hunter closed his mouth thoughtfully. _'And his heart filled with sorrows which the world knows not, and many people labeled him as cold-hearted when in reality, he is only sad.' _Yagari sighed heavily.

"Then he shouldn't be alone…" Yuuki protested weakly.

Yagari examined the prefect carefully. "Have you ever stopped and think that maybe you aren't the right person who can thaw his cold heart?" Yuuki flinched back in hurt as her eyes wide in offended.

"W-why would you say that? What if you're wrong?" Yuuki curled her hands into fists with displeased.

The hunter hummed. "Called it instinct." He answered simply.

The brunette girl lined her lips. "I… I just can't leave him alone."

"…don't say I didn't warn you. But do not trouble him too much, Cross-san." Yagari said while he silently curses his long-time old friend introduced Yuuki how to be stubborn because it was ridiculous. _'However, I cannot help but noticed that she's either obsessed with Zero or she has some kind of hero-complex? Or maybe she just wants to fix him?' _he mused, he decided to keep his eye on her form now on.

Yuuki nods her head. "Hai…" she replied with a soft tone, then she grabbed her staff from the ground and walked away.

The hunter watched her quietly until she vanished from his sight and his azure-blue eye gaze over the fence then to the moon. "Tsukiya… please continue watching over your son. I'm afraid that someday he won't be ever free from the depth of darkness and nightmares…" he muttered, worried and uneasiness.

After all, Yagari doesn't want to lose Zero.

.

* * *

.

**Somewhere**

**Meanwhile…**

The rouge vampire vanished in ashes in front of Zero who fired his gun. His amethyst eyes scanned around the empty warehouse that he has successfully eliminated over ten Level-E vampires. He double-checked the warehouse and was satisfied that it was free from vampires. The silver-haired hunter holstered his Bloody Rose calmly and left the warehouse.

He sauntered down the path with his hands shoved into his pockets. He allows himself to enjoy himself by the cold breeze that touches his skin and hair. A ghost smile appeared on his face as he long used to the cold weather. As long as there isn't snow, he could appreciate the coldness that the weather provides.

Almost immediately, he halted and snapped his eyes open when his hunter instinct pokes him. His eyes sharpen with suspicious and warily his surrounding. Ahead of him, the dark shifted which made his amethyst eyes glow in the darkness.

Standing before him, there's a horse-size of a shadow creature. It crept out of the dark area to revealed a black sabertooth tiger with glowing garnet-red eyes. The beast paws were covered black smokes and its fangs were long and curve. The sabertooth growled softly while Zero stared at it fearlessly.

_**~Zero~**_

The silver-haired hunter eyeing at the creature warily as his ears perked up when he recognized the voice. "…Sanctus." He stated with a raise eyebrow.

_**~I can communicate with you through my creation of familiar.~**_

"Sabertooth is your familiar?" Zero asked, curious, and intrigue.

_**~Well, they are known for willpower, courage, personal strength, wisdom, and insight. It matched my soul. However, I cannot use it too often as they are dangerous to use, especially where I am is vulnerable. I use my senses through my familiar in order to deliver you my message.~**_

The silver-haired hunter with understanding by this fascinating ability. "I see. What is it?" he is curious about what kind of message his ancestor's lover has for him?

_**~I am afraid that I will be out of touch temporarily. There are some unfinished businesses I need to attend, along with avoiding few stubbornness rouge hunters. However, I promise I won't stop investigating your mother's background.~**_

"Is that so…" Zero muttered as he crossed his arms with contemplative while eyeing the black sabertooth who is staring at him in rather eerily yet interesting. "…what can I do?"

_**~I suggest you wait until I have answers for you. I know you want to do something but for now, please wait and if you can, please practice your ability. I doubt that you only have one ability, I am positively sure you will have another ability to unlock. However, I am not sure when nor how it will happen. I want to give you forewarning.~**_

The silver-haired hunter scowled. "Another ability?" he doesn't know if he likes that or not. Having psychometry ability is very time-consuming and energy-waning. Using it makes him really thirsty. Although, he understands why the ancient vampire wants him to practice because if he practices, then his energy won't fade at a quick speed and his thirty won't be overwhelming. However, that doesn't mean he will like it. And on top of that, he will get another ability?

_**~Yes. You may have a mixture of three Bloodlines. You are still Blueblood, being one means you will have more abilities.~**_

Zero grimaced. "I'll be alert for it." He understood why Sanctus has given him a warning since the ancient pureblood vampire won't be available for a while.

_**~Excellent. Now, I shall leave. For now, farewell Zero.~ **_

Zero watched the sabertooth turned around and quietly padded to the darkness. "Wait." Zero called out and the creature paused. The beast turned its head over as its garnet-red eyes gleam brightly. "…be careful." The ancient vampire may _not _be his ancestor but that doesn't mean Sanctus was _not _his family.

_**~Of course.~ **_then the beast vanished in the darkness.

The silver-haired hunter sighed softly. "Sabertooth, huh?" he mumbled as his gaze lift upward to the moon. "…I wonder if I will have a familiar?" he pondered with curiosity then shakes his head. Right now, he needs to focus and return to Cross Academy.

.

* * *

.

**Cross Academy**

**Moon Dormitory**

**Kaname's Dorm Room**

**Meanwhile…**

The pureblood vampire placed his chin on his palm as his elbow rested on the desk while he is sitting on his chair. His auburn eyes stared at the paperwork in front of him while his other hand, next to the paper as his fingers are drumming against it lightly. He and Chairman Cross have been debated for a while about the school having some kind of party after the Exam Day which will be next month. He needs to come up with some ideas in order to have both Night students and Day students to attend.

Kaname continues staring at the piece of paper for a moment longer. He wondered what kind of party he could come up with. He doesn't want a common party nor boring type that he used to attend in the past. It has to be something more fun, more unusual, and unique. Especially, he knew that a certain Prefect will be involved. Not only that, but he also wants to hear _his _song from the piano.

Slowly an idea crept into his mind. Kaname is aware that Zero won't play the piano in front of the audience, since the silver-haired hunter is different. Maybe he could at least make the standoffish Prefect comfortable enough to play it, at least _one _song.

Moonlight beam through the window, dancing against the floor to the furniture until his tapping fingers paused as his auburn eyes sparkle. "…masquerade ball." He mumbled with interest.

If he could have students attend the ball in formal along with a mask, then it would be more entertaining and mysteriously fun. For both humans and vampires. Kaname smirked with satisfied, now he needs to write down the rough ideas before having discussed with the Chairman Cross.

"I wonder what kind of mask you will be wearing, Zero?" the pureblood vampire whispered with wondered.

It would be _very _captivating if a silver-haired hunter dress in a formal suit and mask.


	19. Night Nineteen: Omit

**Hello~ *grin***

**Just want to be clear you readers, is that yes. Kaname realized he wants Zero BUT he didn't know that he has FEELINGS for our silver-haired hunter. Basically, he's lusting for Zero's blood and body. For now. :3**

**Thanks so much for the favs, reviews, and follows~ *beam***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. :)**

**I don't own Vampire Knight. *sigh sadly***

**Enjoy~ *munching on marshmellow* Also, please take good care of yourself, be healthy, and be safe~ ^^**

* * *

**Cross Academy**

**Change-Over**

**Dusk**

**Few Days Later…**

A gaggle of Day Students is squealing as they are attempting to get closer to the Night Students who are now sauntered out of the Moon Dorm's gate. Yuuki warned the Day Students while pushing them back while Zero twitched slightly annoyance as he scowled deeply while his amethyst eyes scanned around.

Almost instantly, his vampire instinct perked up when it smelt the human blood coming very close to his position. Zero closed his eyes, exasperatedly. "If you go one step ahead of me—" a human girl paused in petrified that she was caught by the silver-haired Prefect. "—I'll send you to Chairman." He warned her, strictly yet calm.

The Day Student gulped nervously then took a step backward, back to her friends while paled with fear. She didn't repeat her action and even stopped her friends from verbal-attack on the stone-cold Prefect. Zero crossed his arms and opened his eyes half-way, he noted the group of vampires is waling ahead while Yuuki controlling the crowded with the best of her ability.

The silver-haired hunter has been going on his "daily life" for the past few days ever since his ancestor's lover send him the message. He wondered what ancestor vampire is doing and if that pureblood's wellbeing is fine? Zero silently clicked his tongue that he reminded himself that Sanctus is an over ten thousand years old ancient vampire, and he _should _be fine. _'That damn old man… he better be fine.' _He mused, reluctantly worried.

Unaware, that Zero was being examined by a certain pureblood in the distance. Kaname hummed quietly with the interested park in his auburn eyes. He wondered what Zero's thinking since the silver-haired hunter's face is emotionless. _'Then again, Zero never opens his emotions easily which makes him more interesting for me to figure it out.' _Ever since he discovered that he wants Zero's blood and body, he has been planning to find a way to place himself into Zero's life.

However, for now, he needs to head to class with other Night Students. His gaze glanced over and saw Yuuki blocking the Day Students from going near the vampires. "Thank you, Yuuki-san." The brunette Prefect perked up as she glanced over with soft blushes. "Please try not to overwork yourself." Kaname said with a polite smile.

"H-hai." Yuuki smiles back, friendly yet shy.

After a moment, the Night Students arrived in the school building and the door shut. The Day Students groaned with disappointment and whined that they couldn't get any closer to the Night Students once again.

The Prefects chided the students and warned them about curfews. And thankfully, they obeyed and left. Yuuki sighed with relief while Zero scowled softly.

"Zero…" Yuuki speaks up before she glanced at him shyly.

Zero raise his eyebrow at her and grunt as his response. He noticed that Yuuki hasn't been talking to him for a few days and he wondered if something happened to the brunette girl.

Yuuki curled her hands into fists. "C-can I help you?" she offered, wanting to help the silver-haired hunter who blinked at her with confusion. "What I meant to say is that… I'm _always _here for you and I won't give up." She said with determination and hope.

Her brown eyes stared at indifferent amethyst eyes for a moment until Zero glanced away. He shoves his hands into his front pockets and walked ahead while Yuuki froze in her spot. Her eyes stay on Zero's back silently as her heart sank dispirited. Unknowingly that her words cause Zero's heart break more.

_'I won't give up, huh?' _Zero mused as a small bitter smirk appeared on his face. _'But you've given up on me countless times. How this will be any different?' _he pushed away his painful memories back in his mind, continue walking further away from someone who was the main reason for his heartbroken with grief and sorrow.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Bloodline of Sin**

**Night Nineteen**

**"Omit"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Chairman's Office**

**Later…**

Kaien watches the crescent shape of a moon in the night sky through the window of his office. His adopted daughter is standing in the middle of the room quietly. "Is everything alright, Yuuki-chan?" the Chairman asked, concerned for her as he has noticed that she has been upset for a while. He thought she will be okay once she finds her own solution to her problems but he can't help worried about her.

The brunette girl blinked at her father's back then shakes her head with a smile. "I-I'm fine. So, you called for me?" she asked, decided not to think about Zero.

"Ah, well yes." The former hunter turned his head over to his adopted daughter with a calm smile. "There's a favor I want to ask you, I was hoping you could show a new student around."

Yuuki blinked owlishly at him. "A…new student?" she mumbled, confused.

"Yes—" Kaien walked to his desk, picked up his file, and opened it. He skims through the paperwork as he continued. "—She was actually supposed to be admitted earlier but she was in poor health. She was staying in a villa deep in the mountains till now." He explained.

Then the knocked heard from outside of the door. Two heads turned to it as Kaien perked up with excitement while Yuuki frown with curiosity. "That must be her… Come in!" the Chairman granted his permission.

Soon, the door opened to reveal a beautiful girl who is petite built, pale skin complexion, and has grayish-purple long and straight hair that grown to pass her mid-back, with full dolly fringe at eyebrow length and a small bun adorning at the side of her head, pale lavender-purple eyes, and wears standard Night uniform for Night Student. "Good evening." The beautiful vampire greeted politely with a shy smile.

"W-what… a night class student?" Yuuki blurted it out in surprise to see a new vampire student with wide eyes.

Kaien smiles politely. "She's Kurenai, Maria. Kurenai-san…" he opens his palm to his daughter who stared at the vampire in stunned. "…this is my daughter, Yuuki."

Maria bowed her head with respect and politeness. "Nice to meet you Yuuki-san."

"Ah! H-hai. Nice to meet you too." The brunette Prefect bowed back awkwardly.

Maria stared at her quietly then gently touched her own lips with her fingertips. "What a delicious look person… healthy too…"

"Ah! That's a taboo phrase in the academy!" Kaien immediately chided on the new vampire with a gentle frowned. Maria startled back with a guilty face while Yuuki sweatdropped.

The new vampire turned to Yuuki with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry."

Yuuki forced herself to smile back at her awkwardly. "I-it's fine."

After a moment, when the prefect left to do her duty with the new student. Kaien was watching them through the window when they walked out of the building.

The Chairman narrowed his eyes with warily and suspicious.

"You are letting another pureblood attending this school, sure that is wise?" A solemn smile on the ex-hunter's face when he heard his long-time friend's voice.

"You tell me, Yagari."

The hunter huffed as he is twirling his cigarette with his tongue between his lips. He leaned on the wall near the curtain that was covered his entire appearance ever since in the beginning. "If you hadn't told me she is pureblood, I wouldn't need to activate block scent." He comments, eyeing at the simple yet elegant black rune tattooed into his left inner forearm. "Do you trust her?"

Kaien shifted his eyes upward to the night sky silently which confirmed Yagari's question. "Of course you don't. Otherwise, you wouldn't be known for legendary hunter whether you are retired or not." The hunter stated indifferently.

Then the hunter shove himself from the wall and sauntered to the door. "I'm going to tell this news to Zero." He blurted it out, adamant that he refuses to let Zero be blind of any new vampires, _especially _the pureblood vampire.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, my friend." The Chairman comment with a soft smile while his eyes still on the sky.

.

* * *

.

**School Building**

**Night Class**

**Meanwhile…**

A usual group of vampires gathered around while chatting about the news of a new student coming soon to their class. Rima is currently sitting in her seat while eating her pocky snack quietly as she is reading the magazine in front of her on the desk. Takuma is leaning on the window while eyeing through the darkness with his glow vampiric eyes with his arms crossed. Shiki is sitting on the chair, close to his lover while munching onto his pocky with a blank face.

Ruka crossed her arms with a slight pout as she is standing between Aido and Kain near the desk while Kaname is currently sitting in his seat while reading his book with a content face.

"A new student transferred here… rather late too." Takuma mumbled with slight suspicion. It's very rare to have a new _vampire _student. He wondered who it was and thought maybe he might have met this vampire in his past.

Shiki glanced over at his lover indifferently. "Takuma." He called out, simply while stared at him.

The blonde-haired vampire shifted his gaze to the mahogany-haired vampire. He smiles softly at his mate. "I'm just a little concern since we rarely have new students admitted to our Night Class." And he really hopes it won't cause any trouble.

The toffee-haired vampire huffed. "We'll be fine." Ruka rolled her eyes. "It's probably nothing special." She turns her nose up haughty.

Kain shakes his head while Aido frowned when he is eyeing at the pocky in Rima and Shiki's hands. "Where did you get those pocky?" he asked, suspicious.

"From your desk." Rima admitted.

Shiki deadpanned. "Terrible place to hide your snack."

Aido gap at them in the horrified realization that they stole his snack while Kain covered his half-grinned. Shiki snapped the pocky in his mouth which snapped the idol vampire out of it.

"Noooo! My chocolate pocky I was going to give some to Kaname-sama!" Aido shouted in dismayed and shocked. Then he whirled around to glared at Takuma. "Take charge of your mate, Takuma!" he shakes his fist with annoyed while Takuma just sweatdropped with a polite smile.

The blonde-haired vampire glanced at Shiki. _"Must you steal snacks, mon amour? You have plenty in your secret stash, remember?" _he gently reminded his mate in French.

_"Why should I when there's an obviously free unopen snack that is available to snatch up by anyone?" _Shiki replied back in French with a raised eyebrow. Takuma sighed but smiles lovely at his lover.

Before any of them utter a word, they paused and stiffed when they felt the foreign powerful presence. And a chime bell-like giggled heard as all vampires turned and saw a pureblood doll-like female who is sitting on top of the teacher's desk. She smiles lovely at them. "I'm glad this seems like a fun class." She said, happily and excitedly. She glanced around with thoughtful then tilted her head. "This class… it has not yet begun?" she asked, curious.

Takuma narrowed his eyes at her with caution as he covered his lover protectively. "Who are you?" he asked, politely with a stiff smile. Shiki peeks over his mate's shoulder with warily. Other noble vampires made sure they prepare to defend their pureblood leader who is staring at the foreign pureblood blankly.

The doll-like pureblood kicked off the desk and somehow floating over to Takuma gracefully. Her hands reached to the noble vampire's cheeks which made Shiki bristle and glared at her hatefully. Before her hands touch the blonde-haired noble, Kaname's voice speaks up.

"I do not think it is wise to touch a vampire's mate so carelessly, Kurenai, Maria." Kaname informed the pureblood vampire strictly.

Maria halted and slowly dropped her hands as she turned to Kaname with contemplative lavender-purple eyes. Kaname stared at her eyes as he personally preferred the shade of amethyst-purple. "Ah…" Maria's eyes lit up and step toward the pureblood prince while Shiki wrapped his arms around his mate's arm while glaring at the female pureblood displeased. Shiki _doesn't _like anyone who dares to touch _his _mate.

"I apologize. I've been kept in a shelter for many years." Maria explained with a sweet smile when she stopped in front of the Kaname. "Kuran, Kaname…" her eyes filled with amazed. "…I'm so happy to be able to meet a fellow pureblood!" she grabbed Kaname's hand and rubbed her cheek against his knuckle with an excited smile.

All noble vampires stared at her with jaw-slacked with distraught. Ruka scowls heavily then coughs loudly that caught Maria's attention. She turned and felt the atmosphere in the classroom heavy and dark. The female pureblood gently dropped Kaname's hand and turned around with a sheepishly smile. "I apologize. I didn't mean to disturb the atmosphere with my careless impolite manner. I do not wish to cause more upsetting, so I shall excuse myself." She bowed respectfully and then left quietly with a soft smirked on her face.

Meanwhile, Kain narrowed his eyes at the pureblood with caution and suspicion. He couldn't help but something about her gives him a very bad feeling. He decided that he will have to talk with Zero soon about her.

.

* * *

.

**Cross Academy**

**Courtyard**

**Meanwhile…**

The silver-haired hunter leaned against the tree while slightly dozing until he snapped out of it when his vampire instinct pokes him. His amethyst-eyes scanned around until it spotted his master. His senses calm down when Yagari sauntered toward him with a blank face. "Master…" Zero greeted the hunter calmly.

"There's a new transfer night student here." He blurted it out, straight to the point.

The Prefect raises his eyebrow with a suspicious glint in his eyes. "Oh?"

"Kurenai, Maria. The pureblood." Yagari informed with grimaced as he was unaware Zero's stiffed by the familiar name.

Zero's gaze darkens. "_Oh_." He muttered. _'It's that time already? How I wish I forget that name.' _he mused as his hands curled into fists. Although, he knew now that he has Blueblood running through his veins and from what his ancestor's lover informed him long ago was that he was warned, repeatedly, not to drink Kuran's blood. He wondered if that means he won't be controlled by the pureblood bitch. And he desperately hopes that's true. Then he glanced at his master with a calm face. "Be careful around her, Master."

Yagari cocked his eyebrow at him with confusion. He can handle himself just fine against _any _vampires. Zero knew that however since his student warned him which means there's more to this female pureblood. "…I think she's interested in that idiot's daughter." He stated, wondering what Zero would do after that information.

Much to his suspected and unsurprisingly. Zero shrugged his shoulders. "She has her own _guardians_, so to speak. She's a lot safer." The silver-haired said, knowingly that two noble vampires along with pureblood and Chairman are watching over the brunette girl. She has plenty of protection from the doll-like pureblood.

The hunter hummed as he took out a pack of cigarettes, took one, and placed it between his lips. "You be careful around her." He doesn't want anything terrible to happen to Zero.

Zero nods his head. "Of course, Master."

Oh, more like _she _needs to be careful around _him_.

.

* * *

.

**Chairman's Office**

**Later…**

"I do believe it would be wise to have this on hold until after the Exam is over." Kaname informed the Chairman who is sitting on his leather chair while reading the paperwork quietly. The pureblood prince is sitting on a chair across from the desk with his leg crossed over while hands on folder against his lap. His auburn-eyes stared at the former-hunter.

The ex-hunter hummed with a thoughtful face. "Not bad idea… gives the students more relaxes and stress relief from the tiresome exams." He knew that experiences many years ago when he was a teenager. Oh, how times fly so fast in his life. "This ball will be taken where?"

"Daybreak Great Hall." Kaname simply answered.

Chairman flicker his eyes over to the pureblood with surprise. "I'm sorry. You say the Daybreak Great Hall?" Kaname nods his head. "Isn't that expensive to rent just for the ball?" he frowned, concerned as he has plenty of money for his Cross Academy. However, he knew that rent for the Daybreak Great Hall is insanely expensive. _And that _was only rent for _one night_.

"Do not concern yourself about the fund cost since I will cover it." The pureblood vampire assured the former-hunter.

The Chairman shakes his head. "Oh no. Please, you don't have to do that. In fact, we can just use the gym as a ball." He doesn't want to burden the pureblood.

"It is no trouble." Kaname smiles politely and Kaien protests a few times which made the pureblood use different tactics. "I have already rented for one night. It would be unwise not to use it since it will be a waste of resources." The pureblood vampire stated.

Kaien give in and sighed but smiles at his student/friend. "Alright. But the students, both Day and Night _will _decorate the ball." He was adamant for a while until Kaname accepted it since it was one of the opportunities for humans and vampires to work together.

"What type of ball are we hosting?" the former-hunter asked with curious.

The pureblood prince smirked. "A Masquerade Ball." Kaien's hazel eyes spark with interest. "And I have one request."

The Chairman raises his eyebrow with puzzled, wondering what the pureblood vampire request. "I would like to have Kiryuu-kun to play one song during the masquerade ball." Kaname asked with a calm smile.

"…play? Zero?" Kaien blinked owlishly at the dark creature of the night.

"Hai. According to Kiryuu-kun, he plays the piano." Kaien stared at Kaname with bewildered and disbelieved shocked. He did not expect to hear such a request from the pureblood who _barely _tolerate Zero in person.

"How do you…" even he doesn't know that his pseudo-son _plays the _piano!

Kaname smiles soften. "We talked." And he wants to _know more _about the beautiful creature.

The former-hunter gapped at the pureblood prince. Since when did that standoffish hating-vampires had _civilly _talk with the pureblood prince? _'Is this… miracle? Could it be true that Zero-kun finally giving vampires a chance?' _he mused with hopeful and excited. "Are you two getting along?" he asked, full of hopeful as his eyes sparkle.

"More like we've come to a…truce." Kaname replied. And hopefully, soon it will grow more.

That was the best news for the Chairman since he has been wanting his pseudo-son to give chances to vampires since not all vampires are terrible mindless bloodsucking monsters. Kaien can't wait to see how Zero will grow from there. He could feel proud inside of him of Zero's growth. "Wait—" he recalled the request. "—if you two are in a truce. Wouldn't it be better if you ask Zero instead of asking me?" he pointed it out, confused.

Kaname sighed softly. "As much as I want to. I think it is smart to hear it from you because he _listens _to you. True that Kiryuu-kun and I come to a truce. However, we haven't reached the level to feel comfortable around each other yet" _'Unfortunately.' _Kaname mentally added.

"I see…" Kaien nods his head understanding. "Then, I will ask Zero after the Exam." Kaname tipped his head with gratefulness.

And then, the Chairman and pureblood prince continue to discuss more the masquerade ball business.

.

* * *

.

**Cross Academy**

**Stable Hut**

**Later…**

Zero gently brushed White Lily's body with satisfied when he finished it. He pets her nose kindly and put the supplies away. He paused when his hunter instinct poke him harshly while his vampire instinct perks up. A familiar scent greeted his nose which made him frowned. "What are you doing here?" he asked, rudely as he turned around and glared at the wild vampire who steps inside the stable hut.

"Yo, Guardian-san."

Zero made a sour face at the lazy vampire. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" he grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Now, now…" Kain grinned at his friend that he decided it because why not? "I've come here to warn you."

The silver-haired hunter raises his eyebrow at the noble vampire with curious, warily, and interested. "Warn me about what?" he leaned against the fence with his arms crossed.

"Kurenai, the pureblood vampire. My instinct doesn't trust her." Kain blunted while shoving his hands into his front pockets. "Something about her _isn't _right."

Zero narrowed his eyes at the noble vampire. "Why warning me?"

"Because you are my friend and I don't want her around you." The wild vampire commented easily and saw about Prefect was skeptical. "Oh _come on_ now. I gave you my blood. I offer you more in case your beast starts bothering you. Speaking of that, are you thirsty?" he asked in the end with concern. He doesn't want to see the silver-haired hunter in pain.

The silver-haired hunter reached his throat as he _does_ slightly feel thirsty but he can handle it a couple more days. "I'm good for now." He muttered, still can't get over the fact that this noble vampire willingly to give him blood.

"Please let me know." Kain tips his head as he is aware that cold hunter doesn't like to be a force. "As I said before, Kurenai isn't right. Something about her is off. I mean, I can smell her blood and it's… just _wrong_. There is _something _inside of her and— no _one _seems to notice that. I don't think Gang Leader realizes that yet. Maybe." Kain furrowed his eyebrows bemused and bothered.

Zero cocked his eyebrow at the noble vampire. "It seems to me that this pureblood girl bothers you _more_." He pointed it out, coolly.

Kain gritted his teeth in irritated. "_She _does bother me and I don't _know _why." He grumbled.

"Because of that, you want me to be careful around her?"

The wild vampire frowned deeply. "I preferred if you weren't around her. Hell, I'll happily help you to pull a bullet in her head."

The silver-haired hunter stared at Kain with a thoughtful gaze. "Because I'm your friend?" Kain nodded with a serious glint in his burnt-orange eyes. Zero examined the laidback vampire quietly for a moment then sighed. "You don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself."

"And I have no doubt." Kain assured the silver-haired prefect. "It's just… she's a pureblood vampire and I don't want to risk your life. Her senses _are _stronger than noble vampires and I just worry that when she meets you or even catch your scent… it will perk her interest in you." He explained, worried. "And… as you know, pureblood has abilities."

Zero understood now why Kain and his master was worried about him. "You thought she will compel me because of my status." And no one knew of his bloodlines except the ancestor pureblood. Kain nodded his head gravely. The silver-haired closed his eyes while thinking. He never told anyone of his bloodlines because it was none of their business and they didn't need to know _everything _about his personal life.

However, because of that kind of actions lead him to be lonely. He had opened up his mind, heart, soul, and raw emotion to a certain brunette girl, and in her hands… she _destroyed _him, his entire being.

She _played _him and ruined his mind. _Stabbed _him in his heart. _Cheated _him by using his emotions. _Burned _him and_ broke _him until his soul shattered into pieces. Nonstop.

And yet…

He still somehow, have his mind, heart, soul to cling on a small hope.

Hope to reach out his hand…

Because deep down…

Zero slowly opened his eyes to reveal his glowing amethyst eyes and stared at surprised burnt-orange eyes. "…She won't. In fact, pureblood can't compel me." He decided it. Zero is going to tell Kain the _"truth" _about himself.

Not all truth.

But some truth.

Kain raises his eyebrow at Zero with perplexed. "W-what do you mean by that?" he doesn't understand.

"…I'm a Blueblood." The silver-haired hunter declared, and the noble vampire stared at him in disbelieved stunned.

…_he doesn't want to be alone forever._


End file.
